


The Vikings Have Their Tea

by P_Artsypants



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles I've done. Contains AU's and normal verse. Some different genres, mostly romance. Mostly Hiccstrid!





	1. Messages

It was months in the making. After that initial kiss when Hiccup woke up, Astrid would occasion reward Hiccup with kisses. Usually when he did something right, such as Snoggletog and Thawfest. Then there were days where his leg throbbed painfully, and while he leaned forward to clutch it, she would wrap her arms around his shoulders and press kisses to his cheeks in an effort to soothe his ache.

Astrid always treasured the contented smile and unbridled blush that crept over his face after they parted. She got a sick satisfaction that she was rendering him drunk with just a simple action.

In the last few weeks, however, she was becoming more daring. While the young man was casually strolling through the village, she would snag his arm and drag him between two buildings, where she would push him against the wall and kiss him roughly. After she got her fix, she would pull away, narrow her eyes in disgust and storm off. Hiccup would slide down the wall in a pool of love-sick content.

She didn’t smell like he had always imagined, like a fruity-flowery-girly smell. Her scent was something much more spicy, with a bite to it that cut through the air. Every time he got a whiff, goosebumps would stand up son his skin.

He probably smelled like fish.

Her lips we’re something to savor. He had never kissed someone else before, but he knew no one tasted as good as she did. It too was spicy, but also sweet. Much like a fine wine.

He probably tasted like fish.

All this added up to him wondering why in the world she picked him of all village dwellers.

The first time she attacked him it, it took him a full ten minutes to realize that there was something wrong. By then, she was gone and didn't want to be found.

It happened a few more times, and every time, she would sneer at him and sometimes even shove him away. It was starting to worry Hiccup. After all, if Astrid was mad at him, would he lose her friendship? Would he lose...whatever this was?

The only thing to do about it, was ask her. How good of an idea that was, he wasn't so sure. How to bring it up? He couldn't just casually ask, "hey what's with the anger and the kissing?" And he certainly couldn't ask her while she held her axe.

That would mean certain death.

Fortunately for him, the perfect time came much quicker for him then he anticipated. Lost in thought, he made his way to the forge. Astrid spotted him, and like a viper, she shot out and snagged him by the back of his shirt.

She pulled him into an alleyway and roughly shoved him against the wall. He didn't even have a second a breathe before her lips were on his, silencing all thoughts in his brain.

She pulled away and he stared at her in reverence, smiling widely. What was wrong again? Didn't he need to say something to her?

Astrid frowned hard in displeasure and slapped him soundly across the face.

That knocked him out of his reverie. "Hey! What was that for!?"

She rolled her eyes and made to leave, but he grabbed her arm at the last second.

"Come on, Astrid! You can't just kiss me and then slap me for no reason!"

She huffed and looked at him flatly.

"If I was stupid, tell me! I don't know these things!"

"You should. It's obvious." She snapped.

"W-what is it with you lately? You don't make any sense!"

"I make plenty sense! You're the dumb one!"

"Me?! I don't know what your talking about! If I did something wrong, tell me! Be blunt, because I can be oblivious to things! I am not a mind reader!"

She inhaled deeply and held her breath as she looked at him. He began to see a hurt in her eyes that he had never noticed before.

"What's wrong, Astrid?" He cooed.

She sighed, her shoulders sinking. "Why...?" She started, then stopped. "I kiss you. And lately it's been more often then before."

"Yeah..." He rubbed his arm and licked his lips.

"So...do you not like it?"

"What? No! I mean, yes I do! Like it, that is...I mean, I don't mind it..." He tried to play it cool.

"Then..." All of her aggressive behavior had dissolved. "Why don't you kiss me back?”

Oh.

Oh.

Oh dammit.

Hiccup swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. How to answer her without sounding stupid? How to even begin?

“Do you not like me?” She badgered.

“Wait, I do…”

“Then is it my breath? Or do I smell bad?”

“No! Gods, you smell amazing!” He slapped a hand to his forehead. He was just digging a deeper and deeper hole. “Okay, um…” He grasped her upper arms, but then he realized that was a sign of holding her at bay. He sighed and skirted his fingers down her arms to take hold of her hands. “Astrid.” He stated, looking int her eyes.

Her soul piercing gaze was too much and he looked away, blushing. “I um…it’s not you, it’s me.”

“What?”

Crap. “Er, I mean…you didn’t do anything wrong. I just…” He bit his lip. There was no way to put this lightly. “I adore you, Astrid. Every time you kiss me, I just…freeze up, because I can’t handle it! How could a beautiful, wonderful, woman like you want to kiss a skinny twerpy guy like me?”

Astrid was looking much less hostile now, and very sympathetic.

He let go of one hand and scratched the back of his head. “And…well, I guess I was afraid of messing…whatever this is up. I mean I…I really like you. Like really really.” His ears burned. “But I messed it up anyways…”

“Prove it.” She snapped.

“W-what? Prove what?”

“That you like me.” She put her hands on her hips. “After all, actions speak louder then words.”

Hiccup grew quiet for once in his life, and tugged on his tunic in despair. What was he supposed to do? He was never good with girls. He already admitted that he cared for her.

“I knew it.” She shook her head. “You have the guts to ride a Nightfury, but at the thought of kissing a girl, you shit yourself.”

There was the prompt! She really needed to be more clear on these things.

“Honestly Hiccup, we’re getting no where, and it’s only a matter of time before—…”

He silenced her. Her back was pressed hard against the wooden wall, his body holding her in place. One hand cupped her face and held her still, while the other wove fingers between her own.

His lips were soft and smooth, just like she had come to love, but they moved. They nipped clumsily at hers, stumbling and learning as they went. His skin buzzed with excitement.

Suddenly, his actions became more bold and desperate. His lips parted as his teeth and tongue teased her mouth sinfully.

Where had this Hiccup come from? Never would he have done something so scandalous. Not that she was pushing him away or anything. In fact, she was urging him on, her hand tangling in his hair and her throat vibrating with groans.

Finally.

“H-Hiccup?” A shy voice asked from the end of the alleyway.

Rats. Oh well, nothing lasts forever. The young man didn’t respond, as he was likely too busy to notice.

“Hiccup!” They called again.

Hiccup pulled away just enough to speak, but his lips still grazed hers. “Not now Fishlegs!”

“B-B-But your father is looking for you!”

“Not now! A message needs to be conveyed!”

“He’s coming this way! And if he finds you like this…”

“Oh for the love of—!” He pulled away fully with a loud smack. “Okay! Okay…” Then he sighed. A smug smile came over his face as he surveyed his handiwork.

Red face, swollen lips, droopy eyelids, and a uncontrolled smile. All symptoms of one who had been thoroughly kissed.

“I’m sorry,” he simpered. “We’ll finish this later, okay?”

She nodded dumbly.

“I love you.” He whispered, letting his tongue flick out against her nose before taking off down the alley.

“Oh…sweet…freya…” Astrid whispered as she slid down the wall.

That had been completely unexpected. Hiccup was unpredictable. She thought she knew him, but then he pulled stunts like this that threw her for a loop.

He had unleashed such a fervent longing, it must have been boiling up inside for a long time. He said he loved her, after all. When they did get around to meeting up later, he’d probably be a mess about it. Which would be cute, if not a bit annoying.

He smelled like smoke, and iron with a musky undertone. Overall, very pleasant, and very arousing.

She probably smelled like sweat.

He tasted like smoke too. Like he breathed fire himself. It was spicy and biting and hot, her tongue still burned.

She probably tasted like salty sweat.

Astrid took a long, withering breath to calm her heart slamming against her chest. Her little Hiccup had become a man. She giggled.

He said a message needed to be conveyed.

Message received.


	2. Hide and Seek

“Now, where, oh where could my little princess be?” Hiccup scratched his head, thinking out loud.

Giggling echoed in the house.

“Is she under the stairs?” He looked. “Nope. Is she behind the curtain?” He pulled it aside. “Hmm…I wonder where she is!”

There was a knock on the door, before Gobber and Valka came in. “Aye, morning lad. Haven’t seen you today yet. Been out?”

“No,” replied the chief. “I’m looking for Kori.” He grinned.

Gobber stared at him and Valka bit her lip.

“Should—Should I go get Astrid?” She asked.

“Oh! No no no!” Hiccup waved them off, continuing in his frivolities. “We do this all the time. It’s just a game!”

“I see.” Valka stated, skeptically.

“Wanna help?” Her son urged.

Gobber nudged her and she nodded. “Alright, let’s see if we can’t find the little flower.”

“I’ll see you two later.” Gobber nodded, before heading out the door.

Valka feigned looking around the house, while her son called out to his daughter. “I’m gonna get you! I’m gonna find you!” He sounded so happy.

It broke her heart.

Minutes passed before Astrid burst into the house. “Hiccup!” She cried.

“Oh! Hello, Milady.” He smiled before resuming his task.

“He’s doing it again.” Valka whispered.

“Darling,” the chief called. “Any idea where Kori might be? She’s hiding awfully well this round.”

Astrid held a shaking hand to her lips. “Sweetheart…”

Valka rested a comforting hand on the mother’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone,” she said before she too left.

Hiccup opened the cupboards in the kitchen and looked inside, happily humming to himself.

Astrid watched for a while in silence, before stating, “You aren’t going to find her. Not here.”

Slowly, he closed the doors and stood, looking at her with bloodshot eyes of sleepless nights. “I know.” He whispered. “But it makes it easier.”

She walked over to her husband and rested her arms around his waist.

“Every day, I miss her more and more. This is—just my way of coping.”

She kissed his chin. “I know, but you worry me. That’s all.”

“I’m sorry.” He rested his head on hers. “One day, we’re going to find her. Someone will find evidence. They’ll slip up. Koriandre will come home.”

Astrid nodded against his chest. “She’s brave, like her papa.”

“And she’s ruthless, like her mama.”

“So then, chief of the hooligans.” She patted his shoulders. “The quicker you do today’s duties, the quicker you can get out there, and look for yourself.”

Hiccup kissed his wife warmly, and deeply. “I will find her,” he promised. “And I will bring our daughter home.”


	3. Lost and Found

The arrival of trader Johann was always a joyous time for the village. He brought new wonders, necessities, and news from the archipelago.The first few months of Kori's disappearance, Hiccup ran to Johann and asked if there had been any news.

The trader always shook his head and offered his condolences. Now, nearing the sixth month of her absence, and also her fourth birthday, Hiccup couldn't even bare going down to the docks. He was losing hope.

Koriandre was named after a unique spice that he had come across during his travels. He named her that, because he wanted his daughter to have a beautiful and one of a kind name. Not like Hiccup. She added spice to their life, as her happy squeals brought smiles to their faces. She had a knack for getting into trouble, and Toothless often brought her home, the neck of her shirt hanging from his gums. It was obvious that she had her father's sense of adventure and her mother's stubbornness. She was a Viking after all.

The kick to the pants, though, was the fiery red hair that she possessed. It was Stoick's and just looking at it made him remember his father. Then she would look up at him, with her big green eyes and say, “Papa! Up!"

Hiccup had things to do, people to talk to. He was determined not to go down to port.

Snotlout burst into the great hall. "Hiccup! Chief!" He called, breathless. "Johann needs to talk to you!"

The pen he had in his hand clattered to the floor.

\--

Toothless, carrying a masked warrior, raced south. Passed the Bogs, the Shivering Shores, and even the Gauls. Farther south then he had been before. The land of dangerous foreigners, ruthless barbarians. But it didn't matter, Johann had seen a little girl, around four years old, that didn't belong. It may not be his daughter.

But it was a chance.

Toothless was tired, but pressed on regardless. He thought of Kori as his hatchling, since Hiccup and he were the same. He cared for the baby, and loved every pat on the head and kiss on the nose. And besides, he couldn't stand seeing his best friend so miserable.

The Black Dragon landed in what looked like the town square. Immediately, Hiccup pulled his sword from his side and ignited it with a growl. The gathered townsfolk coward in fear.

A man in royal garbs approached the edge of the square, alerted by the dragon sighting. He stared at the lone rider, and waited.

"I'm looking for a little girl! Red hair, four years old." He called.

The crowd whispered to each other, terrified.

"Dragon rider," the chief called in English.

Hiccup sighed, forgetting his tongue. "Hello," he said with a thick accent. "Daughter. Looking for daughter." He would admit his English wasn't the best. "Johann see her."

"We have no Viking's here," The man bit. "Leave."

"No! Want look for Daughter!"

Toothless growled in agreement.

"We have no one from that far north!" The man insisted.

Hiccup was losing his patience and decided to switch tactics. He extinguished his sword and removed his helmet. "Please."

The chief saw politeness and delegation, and changed his attitude. "What does she look like?"

"Four years. Red." He touched his head, not remembering the word for hair. "Kori."

The man's eyes widened and he beckoned a servant to his side. A short exchange, and he left.

"Maybe," stated the chief. "Maybe."

With every fiber of his being, Hiccup prayed. Prayed to everyone he could think of, that this was his baby. His little girl.

Soon, a woman came into the square, a little girl in her grasp. She had cropped hair, but he recognized her immediately.

"Koriandre!" He nearly shouted.

The tot whipped her head over to him. "Papa!" She squealed. The girl wriggled in the woman's grasp until she put her down.

Hiccup dropped his sword and helmet and fell to his knees, his arms wide open. "Kori!”

The girl crashed into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he lifted her into the air and spun around. “Papa! Papa!” She blubbered, sobbing as she squeezed him.

“Oh my sweet little princess.” He whispered, tears leaking from his eyes. “I missed you so much.” He cupped her head and tangled his fingers in her cut hair.

“I missed you, papa.” She agreed, nuzzling against his scruffy chin.

His lips grazed her cheeks and forehead as he examined her. “They didn’t hurt you did they? Are you alright?”

“I fine. They nice.” She smiled, her hands on his cheeks.

“Are you sure?”

“They save me! From mean big scary guys!”

“Okay,” he nodded and held her to his chest. He then addressed the chief of the foreign tribe. “Thank you for caring. How did you find?”

“She washed ashore in a shipwreck, with some other men. They were wanted for kidnapping my son many years ago and holding him for ransom. They got away with it then, but not this time.”

“What happen?”

“They’ve been executed.”

Hiccup sighed in relief. He placed Kori on top of Toothless, for safety, and then walked to the chief, his hand outstretched. “Thank you. Repay kindly. Train dragons?”

The man took his hand and shook it heartily. “That would be marvelous. Some other time though, I can see that your family needs to be reunited first.”

Hiccup hummed in agreement, looking back to the dragon that was purring and nuzzling his daughter. She looked up to him, “Papa go! Want to see mama!”

“Alright sweetheart, let’s go.” He mounted Toothless and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Let’s get you home.”

Finally, after six months of sleepless nights, and agony, his daughter was back in his arms. No more one-sided hide and seek.


	4. Monster Falls

Hiccup broke the surface of the water, sputtering and gasping for air. The stream had come out of nowhere, not even the sound of rushing water gave it away. One moment, he and Astrid were enjoying a walk through the woods, the next, he was nearly drowning.

Astrid.

"Astrid!" He called, fighting against the current to get to land. "Astrid, where are you?"

A distant down the stream, he saw a hand reach out in an attempt to surface. He rushed to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. "Are you alright?" He asked, as she coughed up fluid.

"A little wet, but I'm--..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as a pain hit her in the back. She arched and groaned in pain.

"What is it? A cramp?" He asked, afraid to touch her.

She shook her head. "It burns!" Then she twisted violently and clutched her scalp, screaming. "Hiccup! Help! Help me!!"

"What do I do?!" He shouted back. Though, he could do nothing as his vision began to blur. He felt cold, oh so cold, and collapsed onto the ground. Astrid's screams of pain ringing in his ears.

It seemed like hours passed before a panicked hand shook his shoulder. "Hiccup! Hiccup! Look at me, please!"

He blinked and stared up at the girl he thought he knew, though now she had changed. "Astrid...?" He questioned.

She sighed in relief. "Oh thank Thor, I thought...I thought you were dead. And the blood..."

He would contemplate her words later. "You...you have..." He pointed to the large white, feathered wings on her back, and then to the black horns from her head, not sure which was more remarkable.

"Yes, I know." She nodded. "But...you need to see yourself."

Hiccup gulped, and then crawled over to the now calm stream to gaze at his reflection. His skin was pale white, his freckles turned red like blood. His eyes were still green, but they glowed intensely. He gasped and saw the sharp teeth that now filled his maw.

Then he screamed.

It rocked the forest. Astrid dropped to her knees and covered her ears. He wailed loudly, unable to stop, before a tree died, right in front of him.

The two teens stared at it.

"A Banshee..." Astrid whispered allowed.

"How...?"

"I don't know." Purely on instinct, she fluttered over to the water. "I think...it's cursed."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?" He patiently answered.

"I...I'm scared." She admitted.

He smirked a little, not admitting that he was too. "There's no reason to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. And, I'm sure Goði has the answer."

"But what if she doesn't?"

He stepped up to her and smoothed over her wings. "Well, we can get used to it."


	5. Sickness

The warm embrace of sleep, a rare, sweet luxury that the chief treasured. Days and days went on with no end in sight. But then there were nights where everyone was calm, and Stoick could just sleep in peace. Ever since his son, those night became more and more rare.

"Daddy?"

No. He was imagining things. There was only sleep. Quiet, dark sleep.

"Daddy?"

Stoick tucked himself tighter in an effort to block out the noise he was surely just imagining. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

"Dad!"

Okay, maybe he wasn't making it up. The mountainous chief rolled over to see his son standing in the door of his room, gripping his stomach and looking pale.

He yawned. "What is it, Hiccup?"

"My tummy hurts." The child whined, looking like he was ready to cry.

"Drink some water and then go back to sleep."

"Okay..." The boy relented.

If he wasn't so tired, maybe Stoick would have considered how resigned his son seemed. The five year old had a habit of bugging the chief relentlessly when he 'needed' something. Maybe he really was sick.

Nah.

"Daddy?" A young voice spoke. It seemed like it was too good to be true.

"Hmmm?" Stoick asked, not moving.

"I drank the water."

"Okay."

"Then I threw up."

That was the moment the chief woke up. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Where?"

"It a bucket in the kitchen. I put it outside."

"Good boy." Then he beckoned his son to him. Hiccup nearly ran to the man and clamored up onto his lap. The chief rested a hand on his forehead and cheek. "Ah, son, you've got a fever."

The boy hummed at the cool, soothing touch of his father's hand. "Sorry, dad..." He muttered.

"It's okay, Hiccup. I can't get mad at you for being sick."

"I think I'm pregnant."

The chief choked on a laugh. "I think that's the last thing you need to worry about."

"Mrs. Larson says her stomach hurts all the time, and she's pregnant."

"Yes, but little boys cannot have children. It's a fact of nature."

"How?"

"I'll explain it when you're older."

Suddenly, Hiccup leapt to his feet and ran out of the room. Stoick heard a horrible retching sound and Hiccup sob. Officially, he gave up on sleep completely. He stood with a yawn and went to the kitchen. Hiccup sat miserably on the floor, fat tears rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"It's okay, son." Stoick pet his hair to calm him. "You're alright."

"My tummy hurts!" The child cried again.

"Alright. Just a moment." And he walked to the cabinets. Gothi had supplied him with herbs for headaches and other ailments, but looking through his collection, the chief found nothing useful. "Ah, do you think you could hold out until morning?"

Then he made the mistake of turning around. Hiccup had such expressive eyes, they were wide and brimmed with tears. His lip quivered as he whimpered pathetically. He tried to look manly, his fists were clenched in stubbornness. But the tears refused to relent. He did not give an answer.

Stoick sighed aloud. "Alright, we should go talk to Goði then.” Easily, he scooped the boy up into his arms, and wrapped a blanket around him. Hiccup held tight around his neck. “Let me know if you think you’re going to vomit again, okay?”

“Okay…”

Quietly, the chief and his son departed into the stillness of the night. It was peaceful. A moon high in the sky, not a dragon in sight, all was well.

Little Hiccup shivered and Stoick tucked him into the blanket. They departed out into the night, Hiccup hugging close to his father and hoping above all else that he wouldn’t get sicker.

Everything ached. Each crunch of his fathers foot brought another pound to his head. He was drowning in pain and only stifled his sobs as the chief climbed the mountain.

“It’s okay lad. We’re almost there.” Stoick patted the boy’s head in comfort.

Waking Gothi was a feat for many people in the village, but she always answered for the chief. The door opened and the old woman looked directly to the faint, pale boy in the man’s arms.

“The little one is ill.” He explained.

She gestured them both inside and had Hiccup lay down on a cot. The boy sniffed as the woman laid a cloth over his burning head.

“He’s been throwing up and he has a fever.”

Gothi nodded knowingly and then went into her kitchen. She returned only a few moments later with a silk bag filled with an assortment of herbs. Then she scratched into the floor, “Seep in water and drink twice a day. Plenty of rest and water."

And so, Hiccup was taken home and put back to bed. Stoick tucked him in and put a bucket next to the bed.

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?” Stoick asked, exhausted.

“I’m sorry for being such a burden.”

Stoick frowned, his hand smoothing Hiccup’s hair. “You are not a burden. Where did you ever get that idea?”

“That’s what Uncle Spitelout said. I was looking for you yesterday, because I wanted to take you troll hunting, and he told me to leave you alone because I was being a burden.”

Stoick grit his teeth in anger. “You don’t listen to your uncle, or your cousin Snotlout as a matter of fact. He has his own opinions about our family, and they are conceited and unjustified.”

“What does that mean?”

“Means that his head is full of wool.”

“Oh.”

Stoick smiled. “How’s your stomach? Do you feel like you’re going to be sick again?”

The little boy shook his head. “Not now.”

“Okay.” Stoick swept his hand down his face. “Gods I wish your mother was here. She’s so much better at this then I am.”

“I think you’re doing fine.” He said in a shy voice.

“Well, thanks for the vote of confidence.” He let a smile grace his whiskered cheeks. “Well, lad. It’s time to get some rest. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to wake me up, okay?”

“Okay.”

Stoick stood and pulled the blanket up a little higher. “Goodnight son.”

“Goodnight dad. I love you.”

The chief grinned widely. “I love you too, Hiccup.”


	6. Childhood Friends

He always loved the sandbox. Technically, it wasn't even for playing, it was the sandpit for track at the high school. Every Saturday morning, he would meet her there while their mothers jogged around the track.

He was eight when his mother went to Africa for missions work. After that, he only saw Astrid on Sunday mornings, during junior church. They sat together, and his cousin Scott would teased them about getting married some day. Astrid always sneered.

Then they grew up, and going to church became a chore. Only the weird kids attended. Teens were responsible for their own beliefs, and sticking with what they had grown up with was childish, and stupid. Maybe that's why Astrid never showed up at youth group. But that didn't stop Hiccup from saving her a seat.

He heard rumors. She was out partying, seeing different guys. But he knew she'd never drink or smoke, not with her volleyball career. But still, he worried about what kind of trouble she was getting into.

What right did he have to think of her? He hadn't seen her in years. She had probably changed. Maybe she didn't even remember him. It was likely, so he moved on as well.

He tried to at least. Dated a blonde from youth group, but it wasn't right. He didn't feel the same. Another blonde kept coming up in his mind.

Then, one Wednesday night, she blew in. She looked like a mess. Her hair was in a bun, no makeup, and she wore sweatpants.

But she was so beautiful.

He tried to casually stroll up to her, not to seem too eager, and he smiled. "Astrid! It's been a while!"

Her own smile was sad. "Yeah." She nodded.

Then she hugged him. Tight and sure. Like she had missed him all those years. He didn't ask why she came, he was just happy she was there. The lesson was on God's unconditional love. How he always cares and watches over us, even as we wander away. Hiccup hoped it was what she needed to hear.

She always liked the sandbox. Saturday mornings, before the track practice began, she'd sit at the edge and draw pictures with her fingers. It reminded her of simpler times, when she had a real friend. When people cared.

So she sat, her back to the sunrise. Her arm rested on her knees.

A soft chuckle came from behind her. "I thought I was the only one who did this."

She turned and saw the welcomed sight of her dear old friend. A smile etched onto her face of her own accord. "Nope. You're not so special."

He laughed and then asked, "can I sit here?"

"Of course."

He joined her, his shoulders nearly bumping hers. The silence was comfortable, as they both created in the sand. The sun was rising.

"I heard about your leg." The blonde noted. "Dad and I visited you in the hospital. You were unconscious though."

"Oh..." He stretched out his prothesis and nestled it into the sand. "Thanks though."

"Yeah..." She bumped his arm. "How's Toothless?"

"Big. And still lazy."

"Aren't all cats?" She smiled.

"And how's Stormfly?"

"Loud and obnoxious, but very beautiful."

"Like you,” he blurted. Instantly, his faced colored a deep red and he was so ready to punch himself in the face. What a stupid thing to say!

"You've grown up pretty handsome yourself." She replied, unashamed.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Astrid, I hope I'm not prying, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"Why did I come back?" She finished.

He nodded.

"I was seeing this guy. I thought he was the one. Kind, smart, strong...we went to a party, and he didn't tell me there would be alcohol, even though he knew. The police showed up, and he bailed. I lost my scholarship."

Hiccup's heart sunk. "Oh gosh Astrid...I'm so sorry...what a jerk! What an IDIOT!!"

"It was your cousin."

"My previous statement stands." He stuck his nose in the air.

She wiped under her eyes and curled a little tighter. "I'm tired of all these phony people. They only look out for themselves. Just once I want someone that would like me, for me. And in turn, I could actually care about. Someone I would want to care about! So...I thought that coming to church would be a good place to start. I need to rethink my life."

Hesitantly, Hiccup put his arm around her shoulders. "Um...I mean...if you want..."

She glanced at him.

"Wanna go get breakfast?”


	7. Partners in Crime

"Don't you dare drop me."

Sweat dripped from his brow as the rope slipped in his fingers.

"Did you hear me?" Astrid hissed from her precarious perch.

"Yes!" He gasped. "It's not my fault we have to do this manually!" He lowered her ever so slightly into the skylight.

"Actually it is your fault! You were fiddling with the crane right before the heist!"

"I was trying to make it smoother for you!"

"Oh, how sweet!" She exasperated. "Not really working out well now, huh?!"

"Can't we talk about this later?! Just get the piece!"

On the wall in front of her, the original print of Rembrandt Van Rijn's The Three Crosses hung. It was one of the most detailed etches ever done, and it was the first of the pulls created back in 1653. Astrid had Hiccup’s clever recreation on her back.

“Ugh, I’m thinking Iceland.” Hiccup spoke, wrapping the line around his fake leg, and clipping the weight onto the roof clip.

“Iceland?!” She nearly shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. “Are you kidding me?”

“Yeah, once we pull this off, we’ll have plenty.”

“Hiccup, I’m in the building, I still have to replace the painting.”

“And you’ll do it perfectly.” He smiled down to her. “You always do.”

“Stop trying to flatter me, and move me over!”

The young man eased his partner closer to the wall. “I heard that the northern lights up there are beautiful. Imagine soaking in a hot spring. You can go skiing, I’ll paint the landscapes. It’s perfect.” He opened his laptop and looked over the specs. “There’s a sensor to your right, you’ll have to disable that first.”

The blonde popped the top of the device and snipped a wire like it was second nature. “But Iceland! It’s so cold! It’s even in the name!”

“Actually, it’s warmer then Greenland, not by much though.”

The blonde sighed and withdrew the etch from her back.

“But hey, cold weather is great for cuddling.”

She glanced up to him as she stretched the piece. “I didn’t realize you were such a romantic.”

“I’ve always been romantic. Remember when I proposed?”

“Yeah, you almost dropped me then too.”

“So, Iceland?”

“Eh, why not?” She rolled up the original etch and placed it in the airtight capsule. “But if we’re cuddling, you’re taking off that stupid leg of yours.”

“Deal.”


	8. Knocking on the Wrong Door

He had to be dreaming. There was no way such a beautiful girl was really in front of him. Especially dressed like that. Still, her eyes drooped and her legs swayed.

“Sorry…I thought…this was my apartment…” She leaned against the doorway.

“Uh, miss? Are you alright?”

She waved her hand. “He put something in my drink.” She hiccuped and spat up a little fluid. “Ugh, sorry…”

“It’s okay!” Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her waist. “I’ve got you. You can stay here…”

She leaned heavily against his shoulder. “You’re…very nice…”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

She attempted to pull away, but she was much too weak. “I’m not going…to bed with a stranger…”

“No, no no!” He insisted. “You can have my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Oh…” Her legs wobbled before she began sinking towards the floor. Carefully, he put his arms under her legs and carried her to his bedroom. Inside, his cat looked up at him.

“Uh, you’re not allergic to cats, are you?”

“No…” she mumbled.

“Okay, because he’s not sleeping anywhere else.” He laughed. Gently, he laid her down. Hiccup went to his dresser and took out some sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Here, can you dress yourself?”

She nodded, her head spinning.

“Okay, I’m going to get you some water. Bathroom is across the hall, if you have to puke. I mean, I can clean it up, but…whatever. Back in a sec.”

The girl looked around the room as she dressed. The cat on the bed looked at her and then curled back down. The blonde removed her dress, but then couldn’t remember what she was supposed to do next.

“Back, okay…” And the poor boy got an eyeful. He set the cup on the nightstand. “Right. Okay. Let me help you.”

Carefully, he eased the shirt over her head, and fought with her trying to get her arms in. The pants were a bit easier. Finally, he pulled the pins from her hair and let it flow over her shoulders. “It’s a shame someone tried to take advantage of you.”

“Astrid.” She answered crisply.

“Astrid.” He confirmed. “I’m Hiccup. If you need anything, I’ll be in the other room.”

Before he could leave, she grabbed his shirt front and placed a kiss on his lips.

He blinked. “W-what was that for?”

Tears were coming down her cheeks. “You’re the nicest…guy I’ve…ever met…”

“And you’re the prettiest girl that’s ever been in my bedroom.” He joked. He eased her to lay down, and whisked the hair from her face. “Get some sleep, Astrid.”

“‘Kay…” She whispered.

Maybe, just maybe, she had knocked on the right door.


	9. Knocking on the Right Door

A thin film of sunlight slipped through the blinds and danced across her face. She blinked, her head pounding with vigor. She groaned and stretched her legs. Her foot knocked a mass. Astrid sat up, and stared in confusion at the cat on her bed.

Wait, this wasn’t her bed. These weren’t her clothes. Where was she anyway? With a rising panic, she realized that she couldn’t remember what happened last night. Eret dumped her, harshly, and she went out clubbing to get her mind off of it. She was flirting with that brunet…oh yeah, she figured out he spiked her drink. After that, everything was a haze. She was walking…she tripped down some stairs…Her headache throbbed tenderly, so she decided to stop thinking about it. It felt like a hangover, but yet different. So much confusion, and frustration at her inability to recall what happened. It couldn’t be good though.

She looked around this foreign room. Comic book posters, books, paints, and a TV with a stack of movies and games next to it. Nothing too obscure. The clothes she was wearing were too big for her, but at least she was wearing clothes. If someone had been in bed with her, there was no evidence of it.

The cat stood and stretched, then hopped off the mattress and pawed at the door.

“You want to go out?” Her voice was hoarse, and she swallowed a few times.

The black feline meowed and pulled at the bottom of the door.

She stood, swaying and went to the door. As soon as it was open, the cat trotted down the hallway. She could have gone back to bed, but she didn’t feel safe not knowing where she was. From down the hall, she could hear a television on and someone talking.

“As a road has guardrails, so must we make guardrails for our lives. It’s a barrier, one to keep us from danger. The world tells us that on the other side of those guardrails is freedom, fun, and happiness. I’m going to tell you that’s a lie. Behind them is chaos and destruction. When you’re driving down the highway, you down go into the median. That’s dumb. Yet, people have the same ideology when it comes to life! Go out and party! Get drunk! Lose all cognizance and make decisions that could perpetually ruin your life. I’m not saying that always happens, but it’s a risk you take every time you get drunk. So, what do we do to avoid this? Not drink at all? We can, you so want to. But I honestly don’t think there’s anything inherently wrong with alcohol. It’s just in the amount. Guardrails. Only drink at home, only have one drink, don’t drink alone, these are all guardrails we can instigate to keep us safe.”

The cat leapt up on the couch, where a young man was sitting. He reached out and scratched the felines head. “Hey bud, I know what you want.” The boy spooned the last bit of cereal from his bowl and set it on the coffee table. The cat hurried over and lapped up the leftover milk.

“You can come out, you know.” He spoke, startling Astrid. “It’s okay!” He turned his head over and met her with vibrant green eyes. Her heart fluttered. He was cute.

“Do you sleep alright, Astrid?” He asked. He knew her name.

“Um, yeah. I was out.”

“Good! Well, that might of had something to do with whatever was in your drink, but I’m glad you were able to rest. Can I get you anything? Water? Aspirin? Breakfast?"

“Uh, do you have Ibuprofen?”

He nodded. “I think so, let me look.” And he went to the kitchen.

She followed him, studying him.

“I’m sorry,” she started, “I must have been…really bad last night. Who are you?”

He stared at her. “Oh, I’m Hiccup.”

“Hiccup?” She smiled.

“Yeah, I know, an old nickname.”

“It’s cute,” she blurted. “And uh, how did I get here?”

He shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. You knocked at my door, and said someone put something in your drink, then basically passed out in my arms.”

She blushed hard. “I am so so sorry! I don’t even—oh, that had to be awkward!”

He shrugged. “Stuff happens. I’m just glad you came here instead of somewhere else. You know, somewhere you could have been taken advantage of.”

“Where are my clothes?” She frowned.

He pointed to a door way, a black dress, clean and dry, hanging on a hook. “You took it off yourself, though I had to redress you.”

She blushed harder. “I wasn’t wearing a bra last night!”

“No, you were not.” He confirmed, taking out the jar of ibuprofen.

“I’m such a slut!” She moaned.

He shook his head casually. “I don’t think so.” He took her hand and tapped two pills in it. “You were drunk. Stuff happens.” He handed her a glass of water. “Besides, I gave you the clothes and asked if you could dress yourself, you didn’t just see me and strip.” He patted her arm in comfort. “Not a slut.” Then he shrugged, “even if you kissed me.”

She groaned. “I kissed you too?”

“I think it was in gratitude.”

“Oh my god.”

“I think there was a little tongue.” He smirked.

“Now you’re just messing with me." She swallowed the pills and downed the glass.

“So what do you want to do? Do you want me to take you home? Do you want to stay here until you don’t feel so sick?”

“Where am I?”

“Oh, the Lofts on Squire street?”

“What apartment?”

“506.”

“OH,” she said out loud, smacking her forehead. “That makes so much sense!”

“What?”

“I’m in 606! Just a floor above you!”

He laughed. “I understand now! Though, if you thought this was your apartment, why did you knock?”

“I probably thought my roommate would answer. If you hadn’t…I probably would have fallen asleep in the hall.”

“Oh…” he frowned.

“So, thank you. For taking care of me.”

He smiled at her in warmth. “It’s okay.”

“Could I…would you mind if I stayed for a little while? I mean, I know we’re strangers and all…I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, that’s fine. Can I ask why?”

She leaned against the counter and sighed. “I had a bad break up. Like…really bad. I was…pregnant, and I told him, and he claimed it wasn’t his even though he was the only person I’ve been with, and so I…got an abortion. Two days ago. And then when I saw him the next day, I told him what happened…” She swallowed, a fresh round of tears springing up in her eyes. “He said he already moved on.”

“What a jerk!” Hiccup exclaimed. “You don’t do that! Ever! I mean—!” He was so angry about something that happened to a stranger, and that perplexed her.

She continued, “so I decided to go out clubbing, maybe find someone else, have…break up sex with some nameless stranger.” She rubbed her finger on the top of the glass still in her hand. “Nameless stranger ended up dropping some Rope in my drink when I wasn’t looking. As soon as I felt dizzy, I got out of there…but everything else is blank.”

Hiccup seemed outraged, as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a hug. “It’s awful,” he stated. “That someone as pretty and interesting as you would be so…abused.”

“Eret wasn’t abusive—…” She tried to correct.

“You got an abortion because of him!” He squeezed her tightly. “I don’t agree with abortions in the first place, but a man’s opinion should never be the reason for getting one.”

She laughed mirthlessly, “that’s the first time I’ve heard that.” She relaxed in his warm arms and let her head rest on his collarbone. “I regret it. It was stupid and pointless…even if I had known he was going to leave, I still would have been able to care for that baby. But now it’s gone. And it’s my fault.” Saying it out loud made the guilt sink into her chest as she heaved a sob.

“It’s okay, Astrid…” he whispered in her ear. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

How in the world had she stumbled across a guy so nice and caring? A guy who listened to her and just held her when she needed to cry. Eret never did that for her, and yet this boy, a stranger, was comforting her.

“You can stay here as long as you’d like.” He stated. “I have Disney movies.”

She chuckled and looked up to him. “You’re the nicest guy I’ve ever met.”

His smile was sad. “I’m treating you like I treat all my friends. Like humans.”

She sighed. “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like anyone gives a shit about me. You know?”

He nodded. “I know that feeling, and I think you might just be hanging out with the wrong people.”

“So I can hang out with you?”

He spread his arms wide in jubilation. “Anytime! Just a warning, some people find me pretty annoying.”

She grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I think you’re just right.”


	10. Over

It was like this every time she went to see him. Every time it felt worse. After so many years of loving and caring for him, she knew that she wasn’t capable anymore. Someone had to work, someone had to take care of the children. She knew she couldn’t do it all.

Though she badly wanted to.

It started as Nightmares. He would jolt awake at night with screams that woke her. It lasted too long. Somedays, he would stare at the wall in silence until she brought him out of it. Frightening images filled his sketchbooks. He went days without sleep, trying to avoid the torments that would come.

It didn’t matter, they leaked out into the day.

He wasn’t dangerous, despite his fits that scared his children. Just confused. Just scared. Just sick.

Doctors gave him medicine, and she had to help him take it. He didn’t want it. It made him tired. It made him dizzy. It made him forget.

And he didn’t want to.

People prayed with him. They held his hand. Told him he would be alright. He would be okay.

Others scorned him. Said he was looking for attention.

She cut them out of their lives.

Then, he had enough. He decided to easy the burden of his wife. Though the blade cut deep, and the blood poured thickly, life was determined to go on. She made him promise not to do it again, and he tried.

Oh how he tried.

But it was so very hard.

She almost lost him. She came home from her second job to her children screaming for their daddy. He was face first on the floor, an empty pill bottle in hand. That had been frighteningly close.

She was scared. She loved her husband so much, but she couldn’t take care of him. Not like this.

Her mother promised he would be happy at Happydale. The director seemed nice enough. He shook his hand warmly and assured that all would be well.

He lied.

Her heels hit the linoleum, her daughter’s hand gripped in her own. It was the first of the month, visiting time.

“Momma, do you think he’ll recognize me this time?” Kori chirped, hopeful.

“Oh I hope.” Astrid whispered.

The nurse stopped at the door, and unlocked it. “I apologize. He broke his light in one of his fits, so it’s a bit dark.”

“It’s alright. He prefers the dark.”

The nurse nodded and shut the door behind them.

Only a bed in the white room. Dim blue light filtered in through the dirty window. A figure, wrapped loosely in a blanket, sat in the corner, his head resting on the wall.

“Hello, darling.” She said warmly, kneeling next to him. She leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to his lips.

His vacant gaze looked right through her, like she wasn’t even there. The greenness of his eyes blazed in contrast with his pale skin and hollow cheeks. He seemed to be refusing to eat again.

“Daddy, I brought you a present!” She pushed the stuffed dragon into his arms. “It’s my favorite, but I want you to have it. So you can remember me this time.”

Long slim fingers curled around the plush and he held it close to his chest.

“Look mom! Look!” Kori giggled, excited.

This wasn’t right. The little girl should be getting excited about loosing a tooth, riding a bike, or finding four leaf clovers. Not seeing her father move.

It broke her heart. But she would not cry. Not this time. Not anymore. This was her life now, and she loved him, sane or not.

“I brought some shaving supplies, babe.” She smiled. “I know how much you hate those scruffies!” She rubbed his lightly bearded chin. She knew the nurses didn’t shave him.

“Yeah! It makes you look like santa!”

His lip twitched ever so slightly.

Astrid eased the man to sit properly as she took the supplies from her purse. She sprayed on the creme and Kori rubbed it around his jaw, covering all the unwanted hair. Astrid gently began to work.

“Tell him about what Toothless did the other day.” The mother urged.

“There was a squirrel in the back yard…” Kori babbled on.

The mind of a genius, of a caring and loving father, of a strong husband…scrabbled. It was there, that she knew, but so many messed up chemicals, so much trauma, so many sleepless nights…so much damage. She dabbed a washcloth with a water bottle and cleaned up the excess foam as Kori came to the end of her story.

“There, all nice and clean. Doesn’t that feel better Hiccup?” She beamed.

Her husband blinked, his eyes focusing on her. With a voice unused to speaking, he repeated, “Hiccup…” His chapped lips partially stuck together.

“Yes, that’s your name.” She confirmed.

He looked to her, desperate. “That’s my name.” He confirmed, tears rolling down his cheeks. “That’s my name! You know my name!”

Astrid bit her lips as her own tears came to focus. “Yes, I do…do you know mine?”

A gasping, trembling breath tore from his throat. “Astrid…Oh god! You’re my wife! Astrid!”

She nodded as he cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away. “Yes, darling, it’s me.”

“Oh you haven’t aged a day!” He kissed her. “You are still so beautiful! Much more delightful then this dreary place.” He lamented.

“What about me?” The little girl asked. The man glanced at her as a tender smile came over his face. “My sweet little princess.” He combed her hair and kissed her cheek. “My, what a lovely young lady you’re growing into.”

The girl threw her arms around him tightly. “Are you all better know? Can you come home?”

He returned the embrace tightly, the stuffed dragon still in his clutch. “Oh honey, I wish I could.” He whispered.

Astrid beamed despite the tears on her face. He was doing better it seemed. He was speaking for himself. He wasn’t just parroting them. Maybe the medicine was working. Maybe the doctors were making a break through.

Maybe it was just love.

Hiccup held the little toy in front of him. “I’ll take good care of him. I promise. I’ll sleep with him every night, and then you can have him back as soon as I get out.”

“And that’s gonna be real soon, right Daddy?”

His eyes glistened. “Right.” He stood cracking his neck and back. “A walk then? Just a short stretch?” He set the toy on his bed then went and took the hands of his family.

“A short one. You haven’t got your shoes.”

“Shoe.” He corrected.

Astrid rolled her eyes. It was just like old times.

Down the hall they went together, as a family. And someday soon, they would leave it behind.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was written as a voice to my own concerns. I'm mentally ill and one day this might be me. Maybe not, I hope not.


	11. Easy Fix

The arena was empty.

Which was weird, because Hiccup was always there early. Maybe he was just held up with work or chief training or a multiple of other things. Who knew? Either way, Astrid decided to go out and search him out. Training would be starting soon enough. She started at the forge, where he was usually helping Gobber. The Blacksmith was alone.

“Hey Gobber, have you seen Hiccup?”

“Neh Lass, not all day. Didn’t show up for work!”

“Huh, odd.”

“Might go ask the chief. He may know.”

Astrid nodded and was off. She supposed she would search around town. The chief was somewhere, but his duties often took him all over the place. Finally, though, she found him down at the docks, talking to the fishermen.

“Chief!” She called to him.

He glanced back. “Oh Astrid, hello! What can I do you for?”

“I’m looking for Hiccup.”

“Aye, thought so. He’s in bed.”

That was concerning. “Why? Is he sick?”

“In the head!” The chief shouted. “We had an argument last night, then with the thunderstorm…ah, you should go check on him lass.”

She nodded. “I will, thank you Stoick.”

The chief’s house was on the hill, and she had been there hundreds of times. Though, this may have been the first time she was going with a dread in her chest. She didn’t want to see her dear friend in pain. Though, she had on occasion. There were many times when they would be hanging out and he’s casually rub at his leg. Usually at the change of seasons. There had been a handful of times were he confessed he needed to go home and lay down he was being bothered so much. On those occasions, she made sure that ditching her for his bum leg was perfectly fine. He always thanked her. Sometimes she saw him later, others, not so much.

She knocked on the front door, no reply. So she entered, and saw no one in the main room. Surely he couldn’t still be in bed, it was late afternoon!

She stalked up the stairs, into his loft. “Hiccup?” she called, not too loudly.

His bed was in front of her, and the majority of if was occupied by a dragon. A large Nightfury. Toothless surrounded a lump on the bed, covered with a blanket so he was completely unseen. The dragon whimpered when she entered the room.

“Hiccup?” She asked again, very much concerned.

“Did my dad send you?” Said the lump, a scratchy voice speaking.

At least he was alive. She sighed, “Sort of, I was looking for you. Your dad said you’d be here and that I should check up on you. Are you alright?”

The lump shifted. “I’m fine. Just a rough night. What do you want?” His tone was sharp and it made her wince.

“I just didn’t see you today.”

“There are plenty of days we don’t see each other.” He reasoned.

“I suppose so…” She simpered. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I said I’m fine!” He barked, his voice breaking.

Her brow furrowed. “Okay, yeah, I don’t believe you.”

He grunted. “Fine, whatever. Just…leave me alone.”

She huffed. “Only if you ask nicely.”

Hiccup shifted, the blanket scooting over his head and letting his hair show. “Can you do me a favor?” He sounded much more tender now, very earnest.

“Anything.”

“Could you take Toothless out for a flight, and feed him? He’s been cooped up here all day.”

The Nightfury perked up in mention of his name. He looked hesitant to leave, but torn between his need to stretch and his hunger.

“I can do that.” She neared the dragon and scratched him affectionately. “Can I bother you with a question?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Did you have any plans for training today?”

“No. Do whatever you want. Cancel even. I don’t care.”

Then fact that Hiccup wasn’t showing an interest in training dragons was alarming at best. He was already in a bad mood, and bothering him now would only make it worse. If she took care of Toothless, then maybe he would open up a bit more. Resolved, she pet Toothless again. “Okay, I’ll figure something out. Hope you feel better.” Then, in a daring move, she squeezed his shoulder.

Hiccup was silent as she left.

So Astrid did as he asked. She first went down to the docks and acquired a hundred large cod for the dragon. He ate heartily, relishing in the food he finally got. After, she fetched the auxiliary stirrup that she could use and took him on a flight. Toothless was calm, as the trip was around the island, just a easy glide.

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” She asked.

Toothless warbled softly in response.

“I’ll talk to him. Maybe with some gentle coaxing, he’ll come out of whatever funk he’s fallen into.”

The dragon did a loop, eager to get back home so she could fulfill her promise.

“Whoa! Let’s give him a little bit of time though, okay?”

After the flight, Astrid steered Toothless back to her own house. They passed the twins on the way.

“Hiccup’s sick, class is canceled.”

“YES!” The two shouted simultaneously, knocking their helmets together.

It was nearing dinner time, and she knew her mother would be making her favorite stew. The boy probably hadn’t eaten all day, and bringing him food would give her an excuse to seek out his company.

“Ah Lass! Just in time for dinner!” Her mother chirped.

“Can I get two portions to go?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. “Hiccup’s not feeling well and—…"

“Say no more!” The woman grinned. “I suppose you’re going to take care of him?”

“If he’ll let me.” She shrugged.

“Get the canisters from the cabinet, and take two bowls with you.”

—

Astrid was back at the chief’s home, and it seemed like Stoick was still gone. Hiccup was still incapacitated, as the house was quiet. Toothless nudged passed her and bounded up the stairs. Astrid followed behind carefully.

It looked like he hadn't moved. The blanket had slipped down his form, revealing his matted hair and sweaty back. Toothless went to his human and placed kisses on his face, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Then he retreated, going back to his rock and laying down.

The dragon had been there from the beginning. Since he started simpering and crying in his sleep from nightmares, to when he shouted in pain and gripped what was left of his leg. He had done what he could, but now it was up to the human, someone who could talk to him.

"Hiccup?"

"That was fast. Cancel class?"

"Yeah, I figured if you were sick, you should have someone taking care of you."

"I'm not sick." He argued.

"Then what's wrong?" Quietly, she set the food on his bedside table. Then she slipped out of her boots and armor. This situation was delicate, and armor would be unwanted. She sat on the bed next to him and smoothed out his frayed locks. "What has you in such a funk?"

"Just a bad day."

"Well, I've had a good day. And I want you to have a good day too. What do you need? What can I do to help?"

Hiccup sighed and sat up. Immediately, she felt a cold hand on her heart, clenching.

His eyes were bloodshot, huge black bruises surrounded them. His skin was pale. "Everything hurts." He whispered.

She pouted, sympathizing with him. "Let's focus on one thing at a time."

He nodded, then his stomach growled loudly.

"That's an easy fix." She simpered. She leaned over and poured two bowls of stew and handed one to him. "Mom made yak and potato stew. Thought you could use some."

"You brought me food?” He asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna let you starve.”

“Thank you, Astrid.” He spoke sincerely. He slid back to lean against his headrest, and his blanket fell off his shoulders to expose his chest. He didn’t seem to notice though. Then he began to eat in silence.

Astrid wasn’t sure to what to say to lighten the mood, so she just pressed on. “What else is wrong?”

“My head hurts too.” He sipped on his broth. “Dad and I had a fight this morning. I was already in pain, but he told me to buck up and get over it.” He clenched his fist and impersonated his father. “'A chief finds a way to fight through the pain.’” Then he sighed. “I told him that he would never understand me until he lost a limb. He said that I was just looking for an excuse to get out of doing stuff today. I told him that I didn’t ask to be chief, so he could just take his expectations and shove them. He said I was being overly sensitive.

“I said that he was being heartless, and it was no wonder that my mom left.” He set the empty bowl back on the table. “He hit me and told me to never talk ill about her. She didn’t leave, she was taken, and I should know better. He then accused me of being spoiled.” He rubbed his eyes furiously. “That’s why I was such a problem child, that’s why I was such a mess.”

Hiccup then rested his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. “Then we said some stuff that we both regretted and the guilt has been eating me alive all day.”

“Sounds like a easy fix, too.” Astrid supplied.

He looked at her curiously.

“You said it yourself, you both said things you regretted. You’re father was just frustrated with you.”

“Well, it’s not my fault! I didn’t choose to have my leg chopped off!”

She simpered. “I think he’s frustrated because he doesn’t know what it’s like. He can’t understand your pain, and so instead of making things worse, he left. And then asked me to come check on you.” Her hand ghosted over his. “That doesn’t sound heartless, now does it?”

He shrugged. “I guess not…”

“And the chief is a viking, he’s not going to turn the other cheek when someone starts yelling at him.”

Hiccup laughed outright. “That is very true.”

“Talk to him tonight, apologize for your attitude. He’ll apologize for everything else.”

“I’m sure that’s exactly what’s going to happen.” He scoffed.

“You never know, he might surprise you.” Her fingers wrapped around his palm and held his mitt loosely. “Even if he doesn’t, you will have at least apologized, then you will have no reason to feel guilty.”

A remnant of a smile quaked across his face. “I guess you’re right.”

She smiled back. “Your leg then? That’s also bothering you?”

The boy groaned and absently rubbed at his stump. “Ugh, yeah, with the storm last night and the change in weather, it’s been bothering me.”

“That’s another easy fix.” She smiled shyly. “Can I see it?”

He scoffed. “No, it’s gross. You don’t want to see it.”

“I saw it once, when you were unconscious. It was wrapped then, though.”

“Still…”

“Please Hiccup, I want to help. I don’t like seeing you like this.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “I want to make you happy.”

The look that crossed his face was indescribable. Not nervous, not scared, but doubtful. He didn’t believe her words, though she was honest. He bit his lip and gripped at the sheet.

The limb was not as she had expected. The shape of the stump was noticeable in every day life, as his pant legs didn’t do much to hide the evidence. The tip pulled together to make a small point, completely covered in silvery scar tissue. The marks of burns and stitching crept up the limb, and even onto his knee.

But then there were teethmarks.

Round.

Spaced.

Unmistakeable.

All at once, Astrid realized what he meant by ugly. She looked at his face, only to see his eyes clenched shut. “It wasn’t his fault. He saved me.”

“Hiccup…”

“We’ve talked. I don’t hold it against him. It’s just…it hurts. Physically and spiritually…you know?”

“Can I touch it?” she asked.

He nodded mutely.

It started as a whisper of a touch. One finger traced the mars in reverence and curiosity. “If anything hurts, let me know.” Gently, she pressed her callused fingertips into his skin, massaging the ache away. He winced and bit his lip.

“Too much?”

“No, it…it just feel weird. It’s sensitive.”

Astrid gently cupped the leg with her hand and soothed the throb and twinge that persisted. All the while, Hiccup kept his eyes closed, content to revel in the feeling of her soft ministrations. “Hold on a minute,” she whispered, patting the stump. “I have an idea.”

The blonde stood and went down stairs. From there, she quickly put a pot of water on the fire, for it to warm up. Then she grabbed another bucket of cool water and a rag and went back upstairs. Hiccup hadn’t moved.

“You’re still here.” He stated.

“Of course! Did you think I’d just ditch you?”

He shrugged.

She sat on the edge of the bed and cupped his leg once again. “Again, if something hurts, let me know.”

“Okay.”

She soaked the rag in the cold water and dabbed the scars with it. He exhaled loudly, his fingers unfurling from his clenched fists. He seemed content. Astrid repeated the action a few more times, and then wrapped the limb completely with the rag.

“There,” She smirked. “Now we’ll let that sit for a minute.” She returned to the lower floor and poured the now steaming water into a bucket and returned to his side. She repeated her actions with the hot water, this time eliciting a contented sigh from his lips. Her thumb rubbed circles into his knee.

“Better?” She asked.

“Better…” He whispered with a smile.

Astrid smiled, happy to see her friend’s mood improve. She wrung out the rag and replaced it, all the while, letting her hand draw lazy patterns into his wounds.

She attention snapped to him when she heard him sniff. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Hiccup…what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

He shook his head. “No, you didn’t hurt me. You didn’t hurt me.”

That was when it all made sense. Hiccup was so used to the pain of living, of his father’s disproval, of his peers mocking and jeering, of the searing loneliness that was his life. Now that he had saved them all, that constant fear of everything returning kept popping up. He didn’t want to go back to that, but every bad storm or harsh word brought back memories of things he never wanted to remember.

Astrid took his face carefully and wiped his pathetic tears away. He wasn’t ashamed of crying in front of her, he was always weak in her eyes. She parted the hair from his face and smiled kindly. “I don’t ever want to hurt you again.” She promised. “I know I did things in the past to break you, but I swear, that’s over now. You didn’t deserve it, and I’m so sorry.”

Her words hit him strong. His brows furrowed, his lips tugged. But he nodded, regardless. “I forgive you.” He whispered.

“Then, prey tell…what else hurts?”

Hiccup used the back of his hand to keep from sobbing aloud. “My heart.” He choked.

She wanted to cry herself, the look on his face was of such anguish. “Easy fix.” Astrid wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” She whispered.

“No it’s not.” He sobbed. “It’s not!” His fingers clawed into her back as he nuzzled into her shoulder. “Gods Astrid! Can we stop pretending?”

Confused, she pulled away while the boy rubbed at his eye with the heel of his palm. “What do you mean?”

“You’re only here because you feel like you owe me something! I saved the village, I ended the war, I lost my leg. I didn’t ask for this!”

“Hiccup—…"

“Why do you have to come here now, when I’m hurting the most? Why do you have to do this to me?”

“Do what Hiccup? I’m so confused!” She simpered.

“Why do you have to make me love you?!” He nearly shouted. His body trembled with his confession. He waited for her to leave too, but patiently she sat by. “Why—You’ll leave soon. And everything will go back to how it was. My time in the limelight will be over, and this—…” He gestured between them. “Whatever the hel this is—! It’s going to stop!” His jaw trembled. “And I don’t want that…Not after all I’ve gone through. Not after seeing how amazing you are.” He shook his head. “I can’t bare it.”

Astrid’s hand crept up his leg and onto his thigh. “Maybe this isn’t such an easy fix.” She said honestly.

He laughed, heartless, sad, and broken.

“I’m not going anywhere though. This is permanent. You’re stuck with me.”

“Sure, you say that now—…”

She silenced him, in one simple action proving that what she had said was true. Her lips caressed his, and she prolonged the touch until he responded, until he moved against her. She needed this as a promise, not only would she be there for him, but he would be there for her also.

Her fingers combed through his soft, feather like tresses. “Do you believe me?”

“I—…I want…to.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to take the rest of my life to prove it.” Then she kissed him again, deeper, longer.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered. “If I’m…a bad kisser.” He blushed.

Her nose crinkled. “Eh, easy fix.”


	12. Fashion

Scott Jorgenson was the best in the business. His rippling biceps made all the girls go crazy, and drove the men mad with envy. Astrid didn’t particularly like the model, but he liked her. He really liked working with her, and they had a good friendship. If he was polite to everyone on the crew, she would allow him to take home some of the outfits and wear them in daily life. He liked this perk, and claimed it ‘scored him big with the babes.’ Despite this working relationship, Astrid found herself ready to tear her hair out at the moment.

“What do you mean you can’t make the show?! It’s tomorrow night!” She screamed into her phone.

“Yeah, I know—…”

“This is the biggest show of the year! Bizarre and Vogue are shooting tonight!”

“I can’t help it! I’m stuck in Milan until the snow storm passes! Earliest I can be in New York is Thursday night."

“You signed on this contract last year! I can’t possibly find a replacement for you now!”

“Hey, no problem! I’m already on it! My cousin’s going to be at the studio first thing tomorrow morning. He’s a total pushover, he’ll do whatever you say.”

“You have a cousin in the industry? How did I not know this?”

“Well…he’s not really…in…the industry…”

“Scott, I swear—…”

“He’s a missionary! He and my aunt read the Bible to orphans in Africa, or something…”

“Africa? Ugh, he’s going to be so tan!”

“He’s pretty fair skinned. What, with the freckles and all…”

“Even worse! I can’t work like this! I can’t believe you would do this!”

“Astrid, just give the guy a chance. I promised him my pay for this show, since he’s trying to make enough funds for his next trip. Just…gov him a shot.”

Finally, she sighed. “What’s his name?"

“Hiccup Haddock.”

—

In the morning, Astrid drove to her studio, looking as expensive as ever. Her driver parked out front, and her heel clicked against the cement as she exited the vehicle. A young man was sitting on the front steps of the building, in what she would declare as rags. His hair was messy, and a large black animal laid beside him. And the sound of her approaching footsteps, he flicked his gaze up to her and stood.

“You must be Miss Hofferson.” He smiled, his uneven teeth poking his lips. “I’m Hiccup, it’s nice to meet you!”

Astrid lowered her sunglasses and raked her blue eyes over his scrawny form. He was cute, but he was no model. “I’ll have to make some serious adjustments to He had a hand extended to greet her. She adjusted her glove, but avoided him. “Please Darling, call me Astrid.”

“I’d like to thank you for this opportunity, and—…”

“You are not hired yet.” She stated coldly. “But I’m willing to give you a chance, since your mistake of a cousin let me down.”

“He lets everyone down.” Hiccup muttered.

Astrid grinned slightly. “And what is that? I will not have a dog running around in my studio!”

“Oh, Toothless isn’t a dog.” Hiccup crouched and rubbed the animal’s back. It stretched and showed it’s feline face and rubbed against the ground. “Scott said this show would have a lot of animal print, and it’s promoting the 'Save the wildlife campaign.’ I thought bringing a real leopard would be a nice…accessory.”

“Leave the accessorizing to the professionals.” The she knelt and pet the purring feline. “Though, he is very beautiful. I think we could use him.”

“Only condition is that he walks with me.”

“Of course darling, I understand that!”

—

When the rest of the crew arrived, Hiccup was whisked off to the dressing room. His hair was moussed, his skin painted with a thin layer of foundation. His freckles weren’t as bad as she had assumed, they actually looked very beautiful. His russet hair was combed in all different directions, when finally the twin artists claimed his was ready for dressing.

Fredrick, or more affectionately known as Fishlegs was the attendant on hand. He flipped through the clothing on the rack and handed them to the boy. “Just try these on for now, and we’ll tailor them once you’re finished.”

Hiccup nodded, looking at the printed shorts in his hands. He swallowed, maybe he should have mentioned particular things earlier. Oh well, she would find out soon enough.

After he had dressed, Fishlegs went running out into the main room. “Astrid! Astrid, come quick!”

The designer did not like hearing bad news, especially on the day of such an important show. Silently fuming, she followed the dresser to the back.

Hiccup stood idly, shuffling his foot on the floor. Toothless sat on the floor next to him.

Astrid stopped immediately. “Crippled.” She uttered.

Hiccup scratched his head. “I didn’t know it would matter…it’s winter, I thought I’d be in pants!”

She held her hand up to silence him. “We don’t have many pants in this line up. I mean…it’s not bad that you’re handicapped, if you can walk fine, but your leg is so…”

“Wait!” He shouted. “Wait right there! Where’s the duffle I brought with me?” He hurried out of the room.

Astrid sighed. Scott owed her big time.

A few minutes later, Hiccup strolled back into the room, smiling coyly. “Better?” His prosthetic was covered by a wooden carved plate. “I got this as a present in Zambia. I don’t like to wear it, because I’m afraid it’ll break—…”

Astrid stepped in and grabbed him by the shoulders. Then she fiercely kissed his cheeks, leaving little red lipstick stains. “You are a genius!”

—

“Alright! Let’s take it from the top!” The director called.

“You’ve never done this before, correct?” Astrid asked as they stood below the catwalk.

Hiccup shook his head.

“Look, just watch the other guys. Look forward, walk quick, and if you slip, play it off. Don’t have a fit, don’t get embarrassed, just act like you meant to do it.”

“How do you know I’m going to slip?”

She grinned at him. “Oh I have faith in you Hiccup, but you know. Just in case.”

He watched the models strut down the runway, their noses upturned, hips swaying ever so carefully. He noted that they walked toe to toe, instead of how normal people walked down the street. He took it all into memory.

Then it was his turn. “Okay Toothless, ready bud?”

The leopard looked up and purred.

The duo stood at the ready. He squared his shoulders, and puffed out his chest, then waited for his cue. The man back stage nodded to him, and out they went.

A contented smile stretched across Astrid’s face. Maybe Scott could vacation more often.

—

The night arrived, and Hiccup’s hands were filled with kneenex. He felt bad for sweating over Astrid’s beautiful clothes, but he just couldn’t help it. He was used to being backstage, not in the limelight. He was lucky he only had to walk out and back. Thank God it wasn’t like freshmen year where he had to say lines. He sat in a chair, his cat at his feet and downed his third water bottle.

“Dear Father,” he prayed, “Thank you for this opportunity to raise money. I ask that you keep me calm and also keep me from embarrassing myself and Astrid. I love you, amen.”

“Hiccup?”

The boy glanced up to see the makeup crew standing in front of him. “Stand please.” The girl asked.

He did.

“Arms up.” The boy asked.

He did again.

Before he realized it, they had stuck something to the inside of his shirt sleeves, right on his armpits. “What was that?”

“Pads. A trick that we use for all nervous first timers.”

“Like, girl period pads?!”

“Works like a charm!”

Suddenly he was a lot less embarrassed about going on stage, then what smelled a lot like artificial flowers.

—

The show was going well, Astrid noted. The giraffe print suit went well, but not the cheetah print pants. Maybe zebra would have been better.

Hiccup was up next. Normally, she wasn’t nervous for the new models. They had trained, and knew what they were doing. But with Hiccup, she couldn’t seem to calm down her heart beat. She bit her thumb. “Please let him be okay.” She whispered.

Toothless pranced out first, and pulled Hiccup out with him. Instantly the crowd was in awe, whether it was the unique model or the live leopard, she wasn’t sure. But it couldn’t have been her design, and for once she didn’t care. His eyes were trained to a spot in the back of the room, just like he had practiced. But Toothless’s leash was wrapped tightly around his wrist, most likely for comfort. He was slower then the other models, but that was okay. His nerves were showing though, sweat gleamed on his forehead. When he was right in front of her, right at the end of the catwalk, his bad knee trembled and Astrid held her breath.

He went down hard. It wasn’t graceful, and the stage echoed with a clatter. She heard the crowd grimace. He tried to play it off, with a pained face that said, ‘whoops,’ but it wasn’t convincing. Astrid’s face turned bright red in second hand embarrassment.

Toothless however, stopped his walk and nudged lovingly against his owner. He rubbed his head on his arm and purred. Hiccup smiled genuinely and hugged the feline. Camera flashes went off in a frenzy, but the boy didn’t care. He stood, still scratching the big cat and turned back down the runway. The audience actually applauded him and the model following him up gave him a high five.

—

After the show, Astrid came back stage and congratulated everyone on their performance. Hiccup was no where to be found. After praises were showered and everyone got ready for the wrap party, Astrid went on a hunt.

She did find him.

He was in his casual clothes, his hair still done, and Toothless laying next to him. He had his head in his hands. He heard her coming, because when she was close enough, he spoke a quiet, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For ruining the show! I had my fifteen minutes of fame and I landed right on my butt in front of everyone. I let you down, I embarrassed you. And I’m so sorry….”

Astrid shook her head. “You didn’t embarrass me.” She assured.

“You don’t need to be nice to me. I know that you professionals are hard on your models when they mess up. Don’t be nice just because I’m a stand in!”

“Hiccup! I’m really not mad!” She exasperated. “In fact, that was probably the best part of the whole show!”

He looked at her, skeptical.

“The whole theme was save the wildlife, and you pulled some serious heart strings with Toothless.” She took a seat next to him and bumped his side. “This wouldn’t have been as amazing of a show without you. Thank you.”

“No, thank you Astrid.” He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and socked him in the shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For thinking I was mad.” She stated calmly. “And this…is for everything else.” She grabbed him by his collar and kissed him on the lips.

When she let go, he was still dazed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”

“Tomorrow? What’s tomorrow?”

“Our date. I’ll meet you here at 7. You’re going to make me dinner. Ciao darling!”


	13. Arranged Marriage

Hiccup snuck in the door quietly. The run in with the Nightfury had taken much longer than expected, and he only hoped no one noticed he was missing.

Who was he kidding, no one would miss him.

Though, when he entered his house, Stoick was sitting at the fireplace, whittling, and waiting for him. The boy bit his lip and fled to his room, hoping to not be spotted.

“Hiccup?”

“Dad! Hey! Uh…I-I have to talk to you…”

“I have something to say to you too…”

They both spoke at the same time, mashing there sentences in a mess of scrabbled words. Then, “What?”

“You go first,” urged Stoick.

“Uh no…you go first.” Hiccup countered.

“Alright,” he clapped his hands. “It’s no secret that you’re…well, a hiccup.”

“Here we go…”

“The fact of the matter is, I’m afraid for you.”

Hiccup sighed. He knew it was true. He was useless.

“So, I’ve decided to appoint someone to protect you, even if you grow later in life, you’ll still have her by your side for support.”

“Wait, her?”

“You’re getting married Hiccup. The contract has been all arranged.”

“And who, may I ask, is the unlucky bride?”

“The Hofferson gal.”

“Hofferson? Astrid Hofferson?! The ‘Look at me the wrong way and you’ll never have children’ Astrid Hofferson?!”

“Don’t exaggerate, son.”

“She’ll tear me limb from limb! I’m better off with the dragons!”

“I’m sure she won’t.”

“No, I’m really pretty extra sure she will!"

“Hiccup! I’ll hear no more of this! The contract has been made, and that’s that. I was in a marriage contract. Your mother hated it. But then…things will change Hiccup. She’ll come to love you. Just, give it your best. Deal?”

Hiccup sighed and turned away, but begrudgingly met his father’s eyes. “Deal.”

“Good. Work on the preparations, I’ll be back in a week. Hopefully.”

“And I’ll be here…maybe.”

—

The next morning, Hiccup sat alone in his house, all the windows closed. Despite this, he knew that everyone in the village was talking about him.

And his engagement.

He hung his head low and poked at the dying fire. He prayed that the gods would sooth Astrid’s wrath. If only a little.

It seemed not to be, as the door shook with a enraged pounding. He shivered, but made no moves towards the door.

“Hiccup!” Astrid’s shrill voice cut through the air. “I know you’re in there, you coward! Open the damn door!”

There was no avoiding it. Wearily, he stood and unlatched the door. He peered out shyly.

Astrid grabbed the door and forced it open, pushing Hiccup back. She snatched his up by his shirt collar and shrieked, “You creep! What the hell were you thinking?!”

“I-it’s amazing how d-dragon like you get when you’re angry.” He quipped.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as she reeled back and decked him in the face, cracking his nose on impact. He fell to his knees and held his bloody face. Astrid slammed the door shut as a crowd was beginning to look on.

“I can’t marry you! I can’t marry anyone! I’m supposed to be a shield maiden! I’m supposed to fight! Not babysit your sorry ass! I hate you! You ruin everything!”

Hiccup dropped his head to the floor and sobbed aloud.

“Why in the world would you ask for this?! Why not Ruffnut? Why not someone else!? You pervert! I should kill you now!”

Hiccup looked up, with blood still trickling down his face and tears staining his cheeks. “Please do it. It would be better for both of us.”

Astrid halted, her anger starting to calm. She grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. “Stand up, and stop crying. You big baby.”

He shut his eyes and nodded.

The blonde led him over to a chair and had him sit, then she got a rag and held it to his nose. “So, why did you chose me?”

“Honestly,” he choked. “It wasn’t my idea…I found out about it last night, after it was a done deal. If you want to get mad at someone, yell at my dad, not me.”

She sighed. “Sorry for punching you, then.”

“It’s okay. I probably deserved it. You’ve got a good arm.”

She smiled ever so slightly. “I’m not going to kill you, you know.”

“Astrid, I’m so sorry. If you makes you feel any better, I tried to make him change his mind.” He shook his head. “I know I’m useless, and hopeless, but if I stay in the forge, I’ll be safe. You can be out there k-kicking dragon butt. I won’t stop you. Be a shield maiden. Please…just…don’t hate me.”

Astrid rolled her eyes. “I don’t hate you.”

“But you said—…”

“I know, I know, but that was misguided and said in anger. I don’t hate you.”

“Even though I mess everything up?”

Astrid looked away, folding her hands.

“I know. I know. Gods, I know. I really would be better off dead. I try so hard to do what I can for my village, to make my dad proud, but all I ever do is make things worse. Everyone hates me, because I ruin everything I touch.”

“Nobody hates you—…”

“Yes! Yes they do! They tell me they hope the dragons eat me! They tell me to jump off the cliff—…” He clenched his fist his his hair. “Just once, I wish one person didn’t hate me.”

Delicately, Astrid placed a hand on his leg. “I don’t hate you.” She urged again.

“But you will. I’m a mess. I’m nothing like you. Astrid, you’re perfect. Strong, smart, beautiful…I’m just a thorn in your side.”

“Hiccup, I’m far from perfect.”

“Yeah right.”

“No, it’s true.” She chuckled. “I have some serious anger issues.”

He coughed a laugh and thought about his nose. “Okay, you have one flaw. But that’s still pretty good.”

She squeezed his knee in an endearing away. “Hiccup, you’re only 15 years old. You still have plenty of time to outgrow this awkward phase. You’re inventions are pretty cool, but I think you’re just so anxious to share them, you don’t work the kinks out very well.”

“So you noticed…” He grimaced.

“Truth be told Hiccup, I watch you often. Since you’re the chief’s son, I want to see what type of person you are, so I can best help you when you are chief. Though, I’m going to learn you a bit better now.” She shrugged. “My point is, I know you try. And you try hard…you just need…someone to help you.”

“That would be nice.”

“Why don’t you ask a friend?”

“I don’t have any friends. Everyone hates me, remember?”

“Well, then I’ll be you’re friend.” She stated. “I mean, I’m going to be your…wife.” Saying it aloud came as quite the shock to her. She bit her lip. “That’s— and really strange thought.”

Hiccup heaved his shoulders and checked the bloody rag. His nose seemed to stop bleeding. “I know it’s weird…” His trembling hand laid over hers. “I’ll do whatever you ask. You just say the word. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

Astrid smiled sadly and cupped his cheek. “Then, I’ll do my best to return the favor.”

His eyes shut once again as his lip quivered. Someone wanting to make him happy? Unreal. There was no way.

“You don’t need to be alone anymore. You deserve to be happy.”

“Astrid, I love you.”

Suddenly, Hiccup’s eyes snapped open and stared at her awe struck face. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

She swallowed and nodded slowly.

He groaned. “Day one of engagement, and you’re already using the ‘L’ word, way to go Hiccup.”

“Why?”

“Huh?” It took him a moment to realize she had asked a question.

“Why do you love me? You barely know me.” She reasoned.

“I know enough…you’re strong, smart and beautiful…but anyone could know that. But, you also play with your braid when you’re nervous. You walk with pride and dignity, and you always have this look of cunning on your face. And when you speak to me…” He took both of her hands in his. “When you speak to me, there’s never any malice. You make me feel important, like someone is actually listening to me, like I’m not utterly useless. You’re the only one who does that, Astrid.”

She was smiling, albeit sadly. “I’m sorry that I’m the only one that can do that.” With a sharp exhale, she held his face gently in her hands and rested her forehead against his. “Since I’m stuck with you from now on,” she grinned, “I’m going to teach you to love yourself, as you love me. Okay?”

“Okay.” He beamed back. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She returned. “Now, one more matter of business to attend to.” She pulled him forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss, sending his spirits high and his heart a flutter.

When she pulled away, he whimpered. “W-w-what was that for?”

“It was a test, and you passed.” She smirked.

He blushed heavily. “W-what? That was my first kiss, so if I’m a bad kisser—…”

“Hush. It was mine too. I just wanted to see something.”

“What?”

“If…if there were sparks.”

“And…there was?”

She nodded.

Hiccup sighed a breath of relief. Then a thought crossed his head. It was risky, but he had made it this far. “You know this morning when I said that I shot down that Nightfury?”

She quirked an eyebrow.

“Would—did you believe me?"


	14. Illusionist

The satin sheet slipped over the the cage, and Astrid’s grinning form disappeared from sight.

“Now, as you can see, the cage has no trap doors, or hidden entrances, but when I remove the sheet, my dear assistant will be—…”

Hiccup didn’t finish as he was cut off by a blood curdling scream and a roar.

“Astrid!” He flung the curtain off and revealed to the audience, the love of his life being mauled by a black leopard. She shrieked as the great cat pounced on her, swiping it’s great claws and nashing it’s teeth.

Instantly, the magician was shaking the cage door, but it was stuck, with no hope of opening. He shouted after her, the sight of blood making his heart clench.

Then Gobber, his manager, ran into the scene with a crowbar in hand. The two pried the door open with difficulty and rushed in. Gobber snagged the leopard behind the neck and pulled it off as Hiccup lifted Astrid up and out, being struck with the cat’s claws upon escape. Gobber wrestled with the feline, able to back out of the cage, and then slammed it shut behind him. The leopard stalked the group, glaring them down and hissing.

“That’s not Toothless.” Hiccup stated, still holding the blonde.

“I’ll take her.” Gobber stated, holding his arms out and collecting her.

Finally, after catching his breath, he turned to the audience, some in a shock, some sobbing, and some still thinking it was part of the trick. He found the microphone that he had dropped in his haste and picked it up in his bloody, trembling hands.

“Um…” His voice cracked, and with good reason. “I-I am so sorry…That wasn’t part of the trick…” He held a hand up to his mouth and tried to keep himself together. “Is-Is there a doctor in the house?”

Several people stood and ran to the front, a side door opened and they were all ushered in. Hiccup looked back to the audience, still in a state of confusion and shock. “I-I-I…This is the first time something like this…has ever happened…I don’t know…that wasn’t my cat…I was sabotaged or…” He shook his head. “You’ll all receive your money back. I’m so sorry.” He dropped the mic and walked back stage.

Gobber caught him around the waist. “Don’t look lad.”

“Gobber, she needs me.”

“Yes, but not right now. You’re hysterical, and if you see her, you’ll be even worse. Just go and get yourself cleaned up.”

“Is she going to be okay?” He whimpered. “Is she—?”

“According to one of the men, a plastic surgeon, she just looks bad. She’ll have some pretty bad scarring though. The ambulance is on it’s way.”

“Any idea why Toothless wasn’t in that cage?”

Gobber frowned. “Well, I’d ask your other assistant, but she’s gone.”

Ruffnut, an old friend. He’d given her the position because she begged and pleaded. If she was running, then obviously it happened on purpose. She always wanted to be the first assistant, Astrid’s job. But now…

When the police found her, she’d be begging and pleading not to go to jail.

—

He wasn’t allowed to ride in the ambulance with her. One of the doctors attending the show would accompany her, make sure everything was okay. Hiccup was silent as he went back stage and cleaned his hands and changed his shirt to something with less sequins and less blood. His dear friend laid back stage, tied up with a rope and muzzled. Hiccup stooped and hugged him, nearly crying, but did not untie him.

“I’m sorry bud, but when animal control gets here, I don’t want them to take the wrong cat.”

The leopard nuzzled him affectionately, understanding.

Animal control came and fetched the rouge leopard, a zoo keeper identifying it as the animal that had been stolen a few days prior. Hiccup led them and the police to the back to show them that Toothless was his own, and that someone had set up the show. In all honesty, he wouldn’t remember most of the stuff that was said, he was much too concerned about his beloved in the hospital. Finally, the cops released him to go and Gobber drove him to the hospital.

More waiting, but less questions. He sat with his head in his hands, crying. After tonight’s performance, he was going to take Astrid out to a fancy restaurant. Then he was going to propose. The ring still sat in his coat pocket. This was such a disaster…even if she did survive, he doubted that she would agree to marry him. Not after this.

Finally, after what seemed like countless hours, the nurse came out and got him. His heart pounded in his chest the whole way back into the room. The nurse was talking.

“So lucky…only a couple hundred stitches…a few months of rest…she’ll never wear a bikini…” But he wasn’t listening.

She laid on the bed, the sheets up to her chest as an IV strapped to her arm. He bit back a sob. Part of her hair had been shaved. A huge scar formed from her chin all the way to her scalp. Her neck was bandaged and so was her arm.

He sniffed. “Astrid?”

She blinked few times and looked at him.

“Oh darling!” He didn’t use gushy pet names often, but they seemed to be spilling from his lips. “Oh my dear Astrid. My sweetheart!” He pressed his cheek to hers, placing kisses on her scratched face. “I’m so glad you’re alright!”

“Am I hideous?” She asked.

“Not at all, my love. You could never be.” He kissed her softly. “But you will have scars…I won’t lie about that.”

“It’s alright…scars are cool, right?”

He smiled softly at her. “Very cool.”

She reached up and wiped away the tears that sat upon his cheeks. “I didn’t know you were such a baby, Hiccup.”

“I thought I was going to lose you…”

“I’m still here, so stop crying.”

He nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She grinned.

“And no matter what, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Even if I’m horribly disfigured?”

“You are not horribly disfigured!”

“But if I was?”

“Then I would only hope that this still fits on your finger…” And he pulled a box from inside his coat pocket.


	15. Lord of the Rings

Being a dwarf was awful. Especially when you had the name ‘Hiccup’. It sounded weak and frail and…everything that he was. He didn’t even have a beard. Even women had beards, but be was only able to grow a light scruff. Despite everything un-dwarfish the boy was, he was the tallest of them all. His father was tall, almost a head taller then all the others, and his father…well, Hiccup could look over his head. But, Hiccup was half as wide as the others. His arms like twigs, lanky and sinew.

He didn’t want to be a dwarf. He wanted to be an man, or even an elf. Elves were graceful and swooping, and men were strong and tall. Dwarfs…they were just stubborn, headstrong jackasses. Hiccup was too nice and flexible to be a dwarf. All in all, he just didn’t fit in.

Maybe its for the best, he reasoned, as his father yanked him along. He had messed up once too many times and his father had had it. Hiccup was brought forward, in front of the whole tribe and personally ridiculed and humiliated in front of everyone. His father, Stoick the Vast, the King of the Dwarfs at the Iron Hills, yelled to the caves, “You are not one of us! You are no longer my son!” He then gripped his plaided hair and sliced it off with one clean strike.

It should have hurt, but with the daily disappointment he caused, and the loss of his leg, he figured it was a matter of time already. He was to be taken to live with his mother. He had never met the woman, much less heard of her, but he assumed that she was of another dwarf tribe. Another tribe to humiliate and embarrass. It would be a great game of back and forth. How long would it take before she disowned him too?

They travelled West, towards Mirkwood, and he wondered if they were traveling to the Grey Mountains or the Misty Mountains. Hiccup was accompanied by his father and his mentor, Gobber.

“Father, what is my mother like?” Hiccup asked.

The dwarf was silent, stewing in his misery.

“Lad, it’s best not to talk about it.” Gobber stated.

“Why have you never told me about her?” He tried again.

“I do not have to answer your questions.” Stoick stated.

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?”

The king pursed his lips and finally answered. “We’re going to Mirkwood.”

Hiccup stopped walked and gaped at his father. “Mirkwood? You mean…” Tears came to his eyes. “You lied to me. You’re not taking me to my mother! You’re going to feed me to the spiders! You got my hopes up for nothing!”

The king exasperated. “Northern Mirkwood.”

“Wh-what’s there?”

“The Hall of Thranduil.”

“The Elven—…” He walked quickly to catch up with his father. “You don’t mean…”

“Oh come on boy, I thought you were smarter then this!”

Hiccup swallowed, not willing to speak his guess. He supposed he would just wait and see. The small party travelled through the wood on foot, not speaking a word.

It was then that an arrow flew though the trees and landed between the boys feet. Hiccup froze, terrified.

“Stand still.” Stoick commanded.

“Halt, you dwarven rats!” Elves appeared in the trees, staring the group down. “You are trespassing on the King’s territory.”

Stoick stepped forward, his hammer in his fist. “We have come to request the audience of the Princess Valka. I am King Stoick the Vast of the Iron Hills.”

The elves relaxed their bows. A man with long blonde hair stepped forward. “King Stoick, it has been a while.”

“Aye, it has Legolas. I trust your sister is well.”

“She is well.” The man quirked his eyebrow. “Refused another marriage proposal.” He then turned his gaze to the boy. “Is this your wife? Sister?”

Hiccup’s face turned red with embarrassment. Stoick laughed horrendously. “You did remember what I said! But no, this is my son, Hiccup.”

Legolas’ eyebrows rose. “This is Hiccup?”

“H-Hello…” The boy said timidly.

Legolas nodded. “We best be moving on then. I’m sure my sister will be…quite happy to see you and your son.”

Accompanied by the elves, the dwarfs made their way through the forest, and finally to a set of bridges cascading over the enchanted river. The trees were a light with crystals. Hiccup stared in awe.

“Shut your mouth,” Stoick commanded. “Lest a bug flies in.”

Hiccup snapped his mouth shut and followed the elves into the hall. The palace was dark, much like the caves he was used to. But sunlight still spilled in through the ceiling. The walls were made of tightly woven trees and crystalline torches. The floor was made of many levels of platforms. At the front, sat a man with long blonde hair, like Legolas, but he had a crown of sticks and leaves perched above his head. At his side, a woman stood, brown hair braided over her shoulder, high cheekbones and eyes of the deepest green.

“Leave us.” The elven king commanded the guards. “Well, well.” He spoke once they were alone. “How many years has it been?”

“50.”

“Seems like only yesterday.”

“I’m sure it would be, to an elf.”

“Why have you come here?”

“Thrandruil, I have come to talk to your daughter.”

The brunette at his side smiled brightly.

“If you’re going to ask for her hand again, I’m going to stop you early and say that you’ve caused her enough grief. I’ll have to ask you to leave at once.”

“That ship has sailed.” Stoick spat.

Valka seemed defeated.

“I have only brought a gift, and then I shall leave.”

Thrandruil relaxed his scowl and stretched his long fingers over the arms of his chair. “A present?” He looked to his daughter. “Why don’t you go receive it then?”

To Hiccup, the Princess seemed to walk almost in slow motion. Her long lily cloak flowed round her long legs as she came to stand in front of the dwarfs. She knelt and held her hand out to the king.

“Hello Stoick.” Her voice was sweet and dripping with honey.

Hiccup saw the hardness in his father’s face melt away in a way he had never seen before. “Oh Val.” He spoke with reverence as he kissed her hand. “You’re as beautiful…as the day I lost you.”

She smiled sadly. “It’s been too long Stoick. Why did you not visit?”

“I didn’t think you wanted me. Not after what happened.”

She nodded in understanding. “We both made mistakes, love.”

He sighed deeply, and took her dainty hands within his own. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” Then with one hand, he waved and Hiccup stepped forward. “I know what we agreed on, but I can no longer care for him. He’s too much of an elf for us dwarfs.”

“And he is to much of a dwarf for us elves!” Thrandruil shouted, startling the boy. “If you didn’t want him, you should have thought of that before—!”

“Father!” Valka scolded. “This is my own business. If you can’t respect that…then please leave.”

Thrandruil’s eyebrow twitched, but regardless, he left, not trusting himself to be free of outbursts.

Valka looked over to Hiccup and saw the boy tremble. He was skinny, like an elf, but held a clumsiness of a dwarf, not to mention the scruff on his chin. And then, there was the odd shyness of a hobbit. Her eyes landed on his leg, or lack thereof, and she frowned hard.

“You promised you’d take care of him.” She scolded.

“I know…but you don’t understand...”

“Stoick.” She stated, hard. “Maybe it is best if Hiccup stays here with me, where he’ll be safe.”

Standing up straight, Stoick steeled his jaw and met her stare. “I’m sure it is.”

Valka looked to this dwarf, the one she had once loved, and somewhere deep down, she still did. “Do you need anything? Food before you leave? It’s a long trip to the Iron Hills.”

Gobber opened his mouth to interject, but Stoick answered first. “No, my dear. I’m afraid I must be going.” He then turned to Hiccup. “Well…take care.” He said. Without much adieu, the dwarf king marched out of the hall.

Valka watched him leave, her hands folded at her waist. Once he was gone, she seemed to remember that her son was still there.

“Don’t be shy.” She spoke softly.

“You are my mother?” He whispered.

“I am.” She held her hands out to him. “Come here little one, let me look at you.”

To hell with propriety, to respect, and conduct. Hiccup ran and threw his arms around her, weeping openly. She ran her fingers threw his hair and kissed his forehead. “There, there, my darling. It’s alright.”

With a sudden revelation, Hiccup pulled away quickly. He tripped over his leg and fell on the floor. He then saw the soot stains that clung to her cloak. “I-I’m so sorry! I-I-I!” He swallowed as he wiped his face. “I was disowned because I messed things up, I have no doubt that I’ll do the same here. I’m so sorry, mom…I just want to make you proud.”

“And you will!” She cupped his face. “I love you Hiccup, and there’s not a thing in the world that can change that.”

“But you don’t even know me!” He cried.

“I don’t have to.” She wiped the soot from his face. “You’re my son.”

His face flushed and he looked away.

“If you have you’re father’s practical mind, then you’ll be happy to know that dwarfs are much more crafty then elves. Even the worst smith is better then our workers. I’m sure we can find a place for you dear Hiccup.”

“Really?”

“That is, if you want to.”

He nodded. “Yes! I’ve been studying in the forge! I can do it, I promise.”

She smiled. “Good, then let’s get you cleaned up and rested.” She took his hand and led him to another hall.

A beautiful girl was walking towards them, a tray of drinks in her hands. Her looks took Hiccup’s breath away. A blonde braid over the shoulder and large blue eyes, deep as the sea.

Valka smiled. “Ah, Astrid. Just the girl I was looking for.” The Princess took the tray away and placed it on a table in the hall. “This is my son, Hiccup.”

The blonde’s eyebrows raised in shock. “Your son?”

“Cute, isn’t he?” She winked.

Both of the children blushed.

“I need you to take him and get him cleaned up while I talk to my father. But don’t shave him, I want him to remember his heritage.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Valka squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t worry love, Astrid will take very good care of you.”

Hiccup smiled, uncertain.


	16. Music Video

Hiccup hurried into the studio that morning. Exhaustion was clear on his face as he took a seat nearby his manager. “Sorry I’m so late, I couldn’t sleep last night and…ah, whatever.”

The director approached from the side and held out his hand. “Hiccup Haddock, it’s such a pleasure to finally meet you! I’m Marco Fletcher, but please, just call me Mulch.”

The musician laughed. “Mulch, huh? It’s nice to meet you too.” He grinned, I’m going to be honest with you, I’m kind of nervous. This song is really personal to me, and I’m apprehensive for it to be a music video.”

“I hear you, lad.” The director assured. “I listened to it on repeat over and over for the last two weeks, just trying to get the right ‘tone’ for the video, and I think I got it.”

Gobber elbowed the boy. “Oh, let him work Hiccup. The man knows what he’s doing.”

Hiccup breathed softly. “Okay…so what’s the plan mulch?”

“It’s a very melancholy song, can’t have anything to modern. We’re going for a 1940’s style, you know, black and white, the whole thing. So we’re going to have you wearing a white collared shirt, tie and suspenders, and a fedora to top it all off. The video starts out with you leaning against a desk, smoking a cigarette.”

“Okay, so far it’s okay.” Hiccup assured.

"Then the camera will zoom in as you start singing. After a few lines, your partner comes into the scene and you do a sort of slow foxtrot with her.”

Hiccup winced, “that’s where I’m going to have to stop you, Mulch. You see, the song is about a lost love. There can’t be a girl in the video, that wouldn’t make any sense!”

“That’s the thing!” Mulch interrupted. “We have her in makeup, so she looks ghostly, sort of like you’re remembering her!”

“Oh.” Hiccup blurted. Then he was silent as he mulled it over. “But…you know…I was writing this song about a certain person…I don’t know…” He gulped.

Gobber swatted him in the back. “Oh, give it a chance, lad! You might like it!”

The boy sighed and stood. “Alright, whatever you say.” He sauntered to the dressing room, preparing for his lot.

Gobber smiled at Mulch. “Do you think he suspects anything?”

“Not at all!”

—

Once Hiccup was dressed, he made his way on set, and was given the cigarette. He wasn’t one to smoke, but he had an occasional cigar. He was just glad he was only lip syncing.

“Am I going to met my dance partner?” He asked, cig hanging from his lips.

“She’ll come out halfway through.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. This was totally unorthodox as far as Music video shooting went. But apparently this director was the best in the business, he wasn’t going to argue.

He leaned against the desk, and closed his eyes, waiting for the music.

It started in as a shy, sad horn, accompanied by a harp. Then came the violins. Then finally, the soft ticking of a drum.

I'm so lonely and blue when I'm without you.

I don't know what I'd do, Sweetheart, without you.

The joy and tears that love endures would have no meaning,

If I didn't have you to keep me dreaming.

All this, he mouthed perfectly, since he wrote it all, after all. Then there was a short musical interlude, and he turned to meet the girl that was to be his co-star. He was unexcited, and it showed on his stony face. But when she entered…

The cigarette dropped to the ground as his jaw fell open.

She danced in, like an apparition from his past. Her golden hair was braided with silver ribbons intertwined. Her milky skin was sprinkled with glitter and white flecks of paint as she was adorned with a white tule and silk dress. Her ballet slippers wrapped around her ankles and up her legs.

The words came back in, but he found himself unable to mouth along with them.

At the close of each day, when I'm without you,

And my heart kneels to pray, I pray about you.

Astrid, the goddess he worshipped all those years ago. His high school sweetheart, the only girl he ever loved. A flood of memories came to his mind as she took his hands. He trembled, overcome with emotion at her touch. She deftly pulled his arm around her and leaned back against his chest. His fingers grasped her shoulder an inhaled her sweet scent, burring his nose in her hair.

You take a star and lead it far away from heaven,

 

And the star will be lost…

as I'm lost without you.

She twirled away from him, and he already ached at the space. Still, her hand remained firmly grasped within his own.

She was a dancer. He was the musician. He would play and she would dance. That had been their dynamic for so long. Some nights, he would put on a record and she would teach him moves. Sometimes, it was just an excuse to hold each other and sway. He learned so much from her, and in this moment, it’s like they had never been apart.

At the close of each day, when I'm without you,

And my heart kneels to pray, I pray about you.

How foolish he had been. Once he lost his leg, he up and vanished. Not a email, nor a phone call. Nothing to tell her what had happened to him. He was ashamed of himself. He was terrified of her rejection. And yet, he cut him off of her, and that nearly ruined him. Yes, he was successful, but at what price? No amount of money could fill the hole in his chest.

But now, his heart was bursting at the seams. She was here, in his arms, not angry, not accusing; she was voluntarily in his hold and dancing with him.

You take a star and lead it far away from heaven…

The violins halted and Hiccup pulled her to him around the waist. Slowly, he rested his forehead against hers and uttered the last words of the verse.

And the star will be lost as I'm lost without you.

Astrid smiled and leaned in. With no need for any other confirmation, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, savoring her taste and warmth. Even after the music faded out, they remained tangled in a tight embrace.

“Oh Astrid…” He whispered, nuzzling into her neck. “I’m so sorry…I was so childish back then, can you ever forgive me?”

“Of course, you dork.” She grinned. “After all, you wrote me a song, all these years later, how could I be angry?”

“I just…” He pulled away and looked her over, marveling at the woman she had become. “Gods, your so beautiful.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” she laughed.

“Cut!” The director shouted, breaking up the reunion. “Perfect! Wrap it up and send it out, we’re done.”

“We were filming?” Hiccup turned a flavorful shade of red.

Astrid’s bell like chuckle caught him off guard as she placed a delicate hand on his chest. “You were wonderful. It’s going to go viral in a day.”

“That’s what I’m worried about!” His voice squeaked. Then he looked to the director and Gobber. “How did you know? I never told you about Astrid! Where did you find her? How did you find her?”

Gobber shrugged. “It was actually really easy. I went to your father’s house and found your old yearbook, the I found the picture with all the little hearts doodled around it. I typed in her name on Facebook and viola! Found her! A quick message explaining the plan and she was on the next plane.”

Hiccup smiled widely at the man, “Gobber, your the best manager a guy could have.”


	17. Mute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is rated T+ for gross misuse of a needle and thread.

Trader Johan was a man with an eye for the deal. Everything had an equivalent exchange. Whether it was gold, animals, or weapons, everything had a price.

“Johan! Johan!” A man cried, running to the front of the crowd.

“Ah, Hamish!” The trader responded, at attention. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you have any of these?” He held up a list of ingredients written on a piece of parchment.

Johan took it, and looked it over in kind. “Well, yes. I have all but the blue oleander.”

“I’ll take it all.”

“Wonderful! That will cost you…two goats and a chicken.”

The man grimaced. “I only have one goat, and she’s pregnant, I can’t give her up.”

“Well, that is a pity. Well, we can come up with another form of payment, easily. There’s gold, and weapons, I’ll even take hair.”

“How about my boy?” Hamish gestured over the crowd and a young man in rags and a bandage over his eye hurried over. His head was shaved, and a nail pierced through his ear lobe.

“Nope, I’m sorry, I do not take payment in slaves. Far too much controversy.”

Hamish begged the man, “please, Johan. He’s all I’ve got, and I have to have those herbs for my wife! She’s so sick and…” He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. “Don’t think of him as a slave, think of him as an apprentice or an indentured servant. Just make him work for a couple years and then he can be free.”

Johan looked over the young man, seeing his many scars and emaciated form. This was not the first time that he had been offered a slave as payment, but it was the first time he had seen one in such poor condition. He was even missing a leg.

“Alright,” Johan conceded, thinking that maybe he could improve the boys life by this. “But know this,” he called to the crowd. “This changes nothing. I will continue to refuse slaves for trade.”

Then he returned to Hamish, “his name?”

The man shrugged. “He hasn’t got one. Doesn’t say a word. We just call him Sven, since he didn’t object to it. I won him in a raffle, or else I never would have gotten one, but with Martha sick…I needed someone to help around the house. But if this medicine works, then surely, we won’t need him anymore.”

Johan nodded in understanding. “I see…”

“I’ve treated him as well as I could, but we don’t have a lot of food to spare. He gave most of his meals up for little Lilith.”

“So then…he was like this when you got him?” Johan inspected the huge scars across his arms, imagining worse on his back. There were small, irritated wounds and black lines around his lips as well. “Has he lost his eye, too?”

“He was much worse, actually, and no, he just had an infected scratch over it. I don’t know the whole story, but he was previously owned by Viggo Grimborn.”

Johan turned up his nose. “I always hated that man. Well, a couple of months at sea should settle the payment.”

“Thank you! Oh thank you Johan!”

“Always a pleasure doing business!”

—

The trader sailed away from the island, a richer man. The rest of the trades had gone smoothly. Most people paid with gold or weapons.

Johan looked at the slave, the boy dubbed Sven, and wondered. It was the first time in a long time that the man was struck completely silent in contemplation. Sven sat on a crate, still as the grave, his hands in his lap and his feet, or foot and peg leg, together. He hunched over slightly, probably cold, and stared at the ground.

His eye held so much fear.

If Johan was being honest with himself, he would say the boy looked a little like Master Hiccup. But only slightly. It was true that the young dragon rider had gone missing several months ago when he was separated from his Nightfury, but for him to be this young man was too good to be true. Besides, if this was Hiccup, he would have said something about it by now.

He would have said something, period. Hiccup wasn’t the quiet type.

Johan went to his goods, found a blanket, and draped it over the young man. “Here, it can get quite cold on the open sea.”

The boy just huddled further into it.

“So, Viggo Grimborn eh? He’s a fierce one. Him and his brother. They are ruthless! I have had many encounters with the two of them in the trade world. If fact, there’s a great story about a time I faced a deadly Submaripper in the Straights of Dire…”

The rest of the day passed like that. Johan would tell a story of his lofty adventures, and Sven would sit with his fearful eye riveted to the floor. Johan couldn’t tell if he was listening or not, but he continued his stories regardless.

Dinner time rolled around and Johan went to his wares. “I usually eat a light dinner, since I can’t cook on the ship.” He explained, handing Sven an apple. “Tomorrow we’ll go to the village of the Gauls, and they’ll treat us to a nice big lunch. But for now, you can have another apple if you want.”

Johan took his own fruit and sat by him.

Sven eyed the apple longingly, and made a gesture like he was whittling.

“What is it?” He watched his hands. “I’m afraid I can’t make a fire on the ship. You can go down in the hull to get out of the wind, if you prefer.”

Sven shook his head and tried again.

“You want…a knife?”

He nodded with vigor.

“A knife it is!” And he found a little one in his supplies, certainly one that was too small to hurt a person.

Sven took it with gratitude. Then he opened his lips very slightly and stuck the blade in his mouth.

Johan was quick to grab it and pull it away from him. “What are you doing!?”

Sven backed away like a frightened deer, leaving the apple behind.

“Alright, alright…look, you can use the knife, just don’t put it in your mouth, okay?”

Sven nodded meekly, and retook his seat. Now that he had the knife, he cut the fruit into thin strips and slid them through his lips.

The next day, they landed at another island for trade. Johan had his new apprentice wear a clean tunic, which he was swimming in, but it was better then the ratty cloth he had before. Sven helped in anyway he could, bringing stuff in and out of the ship with haste. All the time he stayed silent, just as Hamish had warned.

More than one person asked about him, but Johan only assured them that no, he wasn’t a slave anymore, and no he wasn’t for trade, and yes it was very kind of him to give the boy work to get back on his feet—or foot.

A week passed. Johan would stop at a port and then him and Sven would get a meal before the going back to work. Sven always mashed whatever meal was given into a paste before slurping on it carefully.

Johan began to wonder if his new friend had use of his jaw.

Finally, one Frigg’s day, Johan’s ship rolled into the bay of Berk.

“Ah, Berk! My favorite place of trade. Full of very kind people. Not to mention wealthy.” He laughed. “Maybe you’ve heard of Berk? You know, this village has actually befriended dragons! Imagine that! If someone had told me ten years ago, that we’d be living in peace with the beasts, I would have thought him mad! But, here I am, receiving mail from the use of a terrible terror! Isn’t that just astounding?”

Sven just stared at him with his ever wide, fear-filled eye.

“Don’t worry, the dragons are all well controlled, there’s nothing to worry about.”

It didn’t seem to calm him down, as he turned and looked to the island. His hands clenched the railing of the boat until his knuckles turn white.

This was puzzling. Sven hadn’t been like this to any of the other islands they visited, but Berk had him trapped in anxiety.

“You know, you can stay in the hull, if you’d like. I’ll bring you back some stew.”

Sven shook his head vehemently, as tears threatened to fall.

“Alright, then do whatever you feel most comfortable with.”

The boat docked, and Sven got to work tying all appropriate knots. Johan saw determination and nervousness on his face.

“I wish you could speak,” Johan says, “I wish you could tell me what’s wrong.”

Sven shook his head, as if to say nothing was wrong.

Bucket and Mulch were quick to dock next to them. “Oh Johan! Is it Frigg’s day already?”

“It seems like it only yesterday that I was here!”

“Say…” Mulch spoke as he looked over to the boy, “You’ve got a little helper, don’t you?”

“Ah yes, this is Sven. My new apprentice, for a couple months at least.”

“Well, kid, you’ve got your work cut out for you. Johan’s been around the world three times! He’s the best trader in the archipelago!”

Sven raised his head and met the man’s gaze. Emotion poured out of his face as he stared.

Mulch whistled lowly, “Johan…is this kid okay?”

The trader only shrugged.

—

They made their way through town and up to the great hall. Calls of greeting came from the villagers as they passed and Johan responded to them all with vigor. Sven walked a couple of paces behind his master.

“As I had said, Berk is full of wonderful, kind, and gentle people. You know, once your time is done, I think this would be a great place to call home.” Then he noticed that Sven wasn’t keeping up with him. “Is your leg bothering you, my friend? You never walk this slow.”

As he turned around, he saw fat, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. The gauze over his eyes was stained.

“Oh dear! Let’s sit here! Are you in pain? Should we call for Gothi?”

The boy fell in the dirt and shook his head, then grimaced, then cried harder. Not once did he open his mouth.

“What’s going on over here?” A familiar voice called.

“Chief Stoick! It’s wonderful to see you again.”

“And you, Johan. Who’s this?”

The sad, puny, little slave looked up to the man the size of a mountain. He begged and pleaded with his eye, but no recognition came to the chief.

“I thought he was in pain, but he insists he doesn’t need a healer…he’s had a rough life, Stoick. I must admit…I went back on one of my own rules and got him in a trade.”

“So…he’s a slave?”

“Was, I guess he might still be…” Johan looked sheepishly down to the ground. “He’s apprenticing under me for a few months for his freedom.”

“How much does he cost?” Stoick said suddenly.

“Oh, he’s not for sale.”

“I’ll give you twenty gold.”

Johan hardly made a profit of one gold a week, considering he usually broke even. “You’re willing to spend that much on a boy that you’ve never met?”

“Look at him, Johan! He’s starving, exhausted, and…mentally unstable. He needs rest and some good food.”

Johan scratched his beard nervously. “He can’t eat much. I’m not sure why, but…”

“But?”

“I’ve never seen his teeth.”

Gobber came up behind the boy, joining the conversation. “Then I say, we pry his mouth open and shovel him full of mutton. That’ll fatten him right up.” He squeezed the boy’s shoulder affectionately.

But instead, Sven sunk out of the man’s grasp with a whimper, holding his hands over his mouth. 

Gobber chuckled awkwardly, “I’m only kidding boy-o. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Stoick watched the exchange with a speculative glance. “We’ll keep him here. I’m sure some time outside among some friendly faces will do him good.”

“But I must warn you, Chief Stoick. You must keep sharp objects away from him.” He leaned in closer and attempted to whisper. “He sticks them in his mouth as a form of self harm.”

Stoick cringed as he took in the angry scars around his mouth.

“Then we’ll put him in one of the old dragon stables at night, when no one can watch him.”

The boy closed in on himself, hugging his arms to his chest. Then he watched as Stoick handed over the gold and shook Johan’s hand. He fell forward, forehead in the dirt as he shook with sobs.

“Now, now,” Gobber comforted. “You’re _free!_ No use of crying.” 

Sven looked up at him, with a painful smile on his face.

Gobber helped him to stand, and noticed he leaned heavily on one side. “I think the most pressing thing we need to do is get you cleaned up and fix up that leg so you can stand up properly. Come on, to the forge.”

—

Inside, Sven sat on a table and removed his leg. Gobber set to work immediately. Johan and Stoick had tagged along, interested in him, if not worried.

“The man I got him from said he was previously held by Viggo Grimborn.”

Stoick furrowed his brow. “Is that so? Who know’s what that mad man did to him.”

Gobber brought a bucket of water and a wash cloth over to the boy, “It’s not a full bath, but you can clean yourself up a little.”

Sven nodded, very grateful, and took his tunic off.

The assembled men cringed at the mutilation underneath.

Sven noticed and hurried to put it back on, but Gobber stopped him. “It’s okay lad, we just…weren’t expecting it.”

“Hey Gobber, have you finished my—“ Astrid started into the forge, but halted in word and motion as soon as she locked eyes with him. “Who…who is this?”

“This is Sven,” Stoick answered, calmly. “He’s going to be living with us here in the village.”

Sven had stopped what he was doing and stared at her, just as he had stared at everyone else in the village.

All the people that should of known him, but didn’t.

He held a hand out towards her and moaned.

It unsettled her, to be honest. But she just stood a little bit taller and walked up to him. “It’s…it’s nice to meet you, I’m Astrid.” She stated cordially.

He took the bandage off his eye, and then placed his other hand on top of hers. He whined loudly, pulling her closer.

“Uh…I’m not a healer. Sorry.” She pulled away.

“He doesn’t need a healer,” added in Johan, “we saw one the last time we came to port. She said it was just scarring.” He looked pointy to Sven, “now, if you want to get better, you have to leave the bandage on.”

Gobber scratched his chin. “Maybe he was trying to say something.”

Sven moaned again, reaching out for her.

Astrid approached him again, and leaned in to listen. He was muttering something, very quietly. “I’m sorry, I can’t understand you.”

He shook his head, frustrated. Then he mimed out that he wanted something to write on.

“A knife!” Johan nearly shouted. “He just wants a knife!”

“Now, Sven,” Stoick scolded. “As long as you’re here in my village, I will not allow you to hurt yourself.”

He was going to hurt somebody if someone didn’t get him some parchment.

Instead, more frustrated, sad, lonely tears fell from his eyes.

“I wonder…” mused Johan, “If he’s so used to feeling pain, that he inflicts it on himself now to feel normal.”

Astrid held his hand gently. “Don’t worry. In a little while, things will start to make sense again.”

Sven closed his eyes, his brows upturned in anguish. He doubted anything would be normal again. For now, he just enjoyed the sensation of Astrid’s hand in his and pretended that everything was how it used to be. That this was was like old times on the edge, before he was captured. He often wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t gone fishing that day, and instead went flying with Toothless.

Toothless. He thought often of his best friend. That’s were it hurt the most. Because without him, he couldn’t fly. Toothless couldn’t even look for him. It was unfair. But if no one else remembered him, surely Toothless would. He just had to find him first. And without being able to call for him, it would be hard.

What did his family think of him now? Did they think he was dead? They must have, or else they’d be out there looking for him.

Wouldn’t they?

He didn’t dwell on it long as Astrid pulled her hand away and he was left with emptiness again. 

“Well, Astrid, I have your axe right here, all ready to go.”

She shouldered it. “Thanks Gobber, I’ll bring payment next time.”

“Don’t worry about payment, lass. Your boyfriend paid for everything you could ever want.”

Sven watched Astrid wither in front of him, as she rested the head of her axe on the ground and placed her hands on the handle. “I miss him.” She answered honestly.

“We all do.” Stoick agreed, then his eyes widened. “Wait, Sven, you spent time under Viggo Grimborn, right? Did he ever say anything about Hiccup? Hiccup Haddock from Berk?”

The boy sat with wide eyes, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. They really didn’t recognize him. He was sitting right in front of him, and they still couldn’t see.

They took it as a no, and resigned. “Well, thanks anyway.”

He shook his head again and put a hand on his chest. But no one noticed. He would have to find Toothless.

—

Gobber finished his leg, and he tried it on. It was still a wooden peg leg, but it felt so much better. He stood and walked a couple steps.

“Well, there you go. Feels better eh?”

He nodded.

“Good, well…why don’t you mosey your way up to the great hall. I heard there’s some sort of meal going on up there. I’m sure you can find it.”

Sven nodded again and walked out of the forge.

When he left, he noticed people in the village looking his way, then hurrying away from him. He saw men taking knifes from cleaning their fish and hiding them under their shirts.

It seemed that everyone had gotten the memo, not to let the new kid play with sharp objects.

It didn’t matter. He snuck his way up to the Chief’s house, _his_ house, and pulled on the door.

Locked. Of course.

Before he even had the chance to go toward the back, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him into the air. “And just where do you think you’re going, little imp?”

He never imagined being afraid of his own father, but for that moment, he was just as scared as he had been when they locked him in a cage with a sea shocker.

Just as soon as he had been lifted, he was set back down again, and he crumpled into a ball for protection.

“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The words didn’t dissuade the anxiety, but only made him curl closer in on himself.

“Come on, stand up.”

Sven did as he was told. He always did what he was told, no matter how much it hurt. He stood on wobbly legs and stared at the Chief with mournful eyes.

Stoick only smiled back, “I don’t know what you were looking for, but we’re going to the great hall. You see, Mrs. Hofferson has made you and Johan a nice meal. Some nice warm soup. Won’t that be nice?”

Soup. The easiest thing in the world to eat when you could barely open your mouth. His stomach rumbled impulsively.

“And there will be others too, you’ll get to meet the Hoffersons. You already met Astrid. And there’s some other kids up there.”

—

The first thing he saw when he entered the great hall, was not the group of friends he knew from his childhood, it was not his future in-laws, or the amazing smelling food they had spread out, but a black dragon that laid out on the floor by the fire.

He tried to call out to him, but it sounded like a shout instead. Toothless heard it, and sat up instantly.

Stoick grabbed the boy and pulled him away to a table. “Astrid, can you lead Toothless out? He’s scaring Sven.”

“On it chief.” She stood and went to Toothless. “Come on, let’s go.”

The Nightfury protested with a loud warble and started heading toward him.

“No, Toothless! You can meet him later! Right now, he has to stay calm!”

Sven also protested, reaching a hand out and moaning as loud as possible.

To the assembled, it looked like he was shouting, ‘Stay away!’

Stoick grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him toward the table and made him sit. “That was Toothless, even though he looks scary, he’s a very nice dragon.”

And could be a nightmare if you got on his bad side, he knew.

Astrid returned, closing the door behind her. “I got him outside Chief, but he seemed off. He really wants to be in here.”

“Oh the big baby,” Gobber laughed, tearing a biscuit in half. “It’s a wee bit cold outside, and he pitches a fit.”

If only.

Sven’s eyes scanned the room, taking in the questionable glances and the uneasy whispering. He had enough of this.

Then, he spotted it, a knife right in front of him, sticking out of a ham. But there were so many people, he just needed a distraction.

The Nightfury bursting in the door was perfect.

“Toothless! Down!” Stoick called in vain.

Sven lashed out and yanked the knife out of its spot before Gobber could stop him. “No! Sven! Drop it! _Drop it_!” He was commanding him like an animal. But he was done being talked down too.

Stoick was still behind him, trying to decide between a rampaging dragon and a boy trying to stick a knife in his mouth. He ended up just grabbing his wrist.

Sven was desperate as he flailed with the blade. He couldn’t take one more minute of silence, not even a second.

But Stoick’s grip turned painful and his eyes filled with tears.

No. Not when he was so close.

He shouted. It was muffled, and it tore at his lips, but it had the intended effect.

Astrid noticed what no else did. “Stoick! Give it to him!”

“What!?”

“Give him the knife! Let him go!”

“Are you crazy? He’s going to stab himself in the back of his throat!”

“No he won’t! Trust me!”

Stoick looked down into his tear-filled eyes, and saw that same begging look. He’s cheeks were flushed and his whole body trembled. The chief relaxed and let go.

“Okay, but I’m watching you, if you try anything…”

Sven placed a hand on his arm, in reassurance.

Then everyone watched carefully as the boy brought the knife to his lips and began to cut something.

Snotlout looked squeamish.

Finally, bit by bit, Sven pulled thread out and laid it on his plate.

Eight sutures.

Astrid covered her mouth with her hand. “His mouth was sewn shut the whole time.”

Gobber, Johan, and Stoick all felt awful.

Once free, Sven lowered the knife with shaky hands. Then sat with his hands as fists on the table. Nervousness rolled off of him in waves. Now that he could tell them everything, he couldn’t find the words.

Instead, he stood.

Toothless was not far away. The dragon sat patiently nearby, his tail swishing with untapped energy.

Sven smiled at him. “Hey bud,” then he all but collapsed on him, sobbing and crying.

As soon as everyone heard him speak, they were on their feet, running to him with open arms.

“I’m so sorry Hiccup!” Astrid cried, embracing him. “You were right in front of me…and I couldn’t see you! I’m so sorry…” She placed delicate kisses on his battered face.

“It’s not your fault, Astrid.” He croaked, his voice hollow from disuse. “It’s not anybody’s fault but Viggo’s.”

“But I thought…” she sobbed, rubbing her cheek against his. “I love you. I know everything about you, and I still couldn’t tell…I’m so sorry.”

“I’m just as bad,” Stoick grit. “You’re my son. I’m supposed to have a connection with you…and yet…”

Hiccup stood, as Toothless nudged against his leg and Astrid and Stoick held him. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m home.”

“And, you can speak.” Gobber added, petting his fuzzy head.

“Thank Thor, I thought I was going to go mad.” He sighed, “I still have a lot of healing to do though.”

Astrid wrapped her arms around him, “we’re with you, every step of the way.”


	18. Headache

Holy crap.

His head hurt.

Hiccup awoke in Gothi’s hut. That much he knew by the scent of herbs and medicine. He blinked his eyes with a groan.

“Hiccup! You’re alright!”

Turning his head to the side, he saw Gothi, obviously, Gobber and…Astrid? Couldn’t be. But he’d know those unearthly blue eyes and that sunshine gold hair anywhere. She just…looked different.

Gothi scratched into the sand on the floor while Gobber translated. “He will be disoriented for a while, with headaches, nausea, and memory loss, but it’s temporary.”

“How do you feel?” Astrid asked.

“A-Astrid! Hi! Uh…I feel fine, a little woozy. But it’s not that bad.” He rubbed a hand over his face and pushed himself up on his arms. “What happened?”

Gobber answered, coming closer and wagging his hook in his face. “You fell off that dragon of yours trying to do something stupid!”

Hiccup shrugged, with a laugh. “Sounds like me. Well, I’m fine now and I better get back to work.”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Astrid stated, resting a hand on his shoulder, “you are taking the day off. You hit your head really hard.”

“I must have for you to be worried about me.” He said it quietly, almost under his breath, but she heard it.

Astrid looked put off, but she always did when she looked at him. Why was this any different? “Hiccup, I always worry about you.”

He laughed awkwardly. “Okay, sure. I get it. But I promise I’m fine. I’ve felt a lot worse.”

“You need to _rest_ ,” She emphasized.

He rolled his eyes, “okay, whatever, I’ll just rest at home.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and heard a distinct ‘thunk’. He investigated the noise and found his left leg was replaced by some sort of contraption. It looked like a hook. “…oh gods…”

“What’s wrong?” Astrid asked.

“Oh nothing!” He threw his arms in the air, “except my leg is gone! Did someone want to mention that? Or-or just wait to let me figure it out?”

Astrid held his hands, patiently. “It’s been gone for a long time, Hiccup.”

The boy pulled his hands away, shaking his head. “No…I-I must be dead. That Nightfury must have killed me after all.”

“Hiccup, you are very much alive,” she assured. “You’re just confused.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right, because I fell off a dragon when I was trying to kill it. I get it.”

Astrid took a step back, horrified, “no, you fell off when you were _riding_ him.” She looked to Gothi, hoping for an explanation.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Gobber asked, after translation.

Hiccup shook his head, “it doesn’t matter, you wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

Astrid grabbed him again, “you need to be honest, what was the last thing that happened?”

He looked to the assembled crowd with confusion and skepticism. Then he stood on wobbly legs, “I shot down a Nightfury early this morning. After no one believed me, I went into the woods to kill it myself, but…”

Astrid, Gobber, and even Gothi looked at him in surprise.

“See! I knew it! You don’t believe me! No one ever believes me!” He grit out in frustration. “Not this time. I’m going to hunt it down and kill that dragon. Even if it takes me the rest of my life.” He made his way to the door, shouldering past Gobber. He only dwelled on the sudden height difference for a split moment.

“Hiccup, wait!” Astrid called, but he ignored her.

He opened to door to Gothi’s hunt, only to slam it shut again. The Nightfury was right outside waiting for him. His heart pounded in his chest as his knees trembled.

“It’s right outside…” he whispered. “It’s here! He came after me first.”

Astrid rolled her eyes, “It’s just Toothless, calm down.”

“Astrid, I know you can kick my ass into next week, and I know you think I’m a screw up and a liar, but I’m telling you, that dragon out there is a bona fide Nightfury, and rest assured, he. has. teeth.”

She huffed again, looking as him with pity…and something else he wasn’t sure of. But there was definitely pity. “You’ve lost a lot of memory Hiccup. Trust me, that dragon out there is very friendly, and he loves you.”

“Trust you?” He accused, his voice still a whisper. Then a look of realization came over his face. “This is a plot isn’t it. I bet everyone is in on it. Trick the Chief’s worthless son into befriending a dragon. I either fail and die, or I am successful and get exiled from the archipelago. Either way, everybody wins, right?”

“Oh Hiccup no…no no…” She shook her head, trying to dissuade his fears.

“Everyone thinks I’m so stupid because I mess things up, but I’m not! I’m not falling for this!” He held out his hand towards her with a scowl. “Give me a knife.”

“No.”

“Astrid, please, I need to do this. You don’t understand.”

“I’m not giving you anything! You need to just calm down and listen to me! Listen to us!” She gestured to the other two in the room.

He turned his face towards Gobber and scowled, a look of betrayal marching across his face. Then he patted his body and found a dagger in his suit. Then, without a word, he slowly opened the door.

The Nightfury sat on the deck, tail wagging and eyes wide.

Hiccup stepped out slowly, eyeing the beast with menace. “Okay dragon…this is what’s going to happen. You’re going to sit still, and I’m going to finish what I started in the woods…” He brought the knife out and started bringing it closer to Toothless. Confused, the dragon only sat a little taller, but didn’t move.

Astrid saw that Hiccup wasn’t stopping and tackled him to the ground. “Run Toothless! Get out of here!”

Toothless watched the scene with confliction. Hiccup would never hurt him.

Would he?

Astrid kept Hiccup pinned to the floor. “Are you out of your mind!?”

“ARE YOU?!” He shouted back, looking between her and the dragon who was fleeing down the mountain. “You had the chance to kill him too! To end his terror on our town! Why did you tackle me instead?!”

“Because!” She shouted, getting right into his face, “the war between Berk and the dragons is over! You are the one who ended it!”

Hurt passed over his face, as he looked her in the eye. “Astrid, what kind of fool do you take me for?”

Frustrated and a bit angry, Astrid clambered off of him and pulled him to his feet. “I don’t think you’re stupid.” Then, she smiled slightly. “In fact, you’re the smartest person I know.”

He blushed hotly from the compliment, despite his anger. “I’m going to find my dad, at least he won’t lie to me. He’s always been brutally honest. Even when no one else had the guts to be.” He tore away from her.

“Hiccup, your dad’s not here.” She spoke softly.

He stopped, and then replied, “right. They went to look for the nest.” He sighed. “Okay fine. You think I should rest? I’ll rest. That way I can’t get in the way, right?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

He ignored her and kept walking down back into town. Astrid quietly followed along, watching him, worried.

In town, things got a whole lot stranger, as Hiccup surveyed everything he thought he knew. There were new buildings everywhere and strange contraptions he swore he saw in his dreams. It was a bit awe inspiring, to say the least.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Astrid spoke from behind him.

He jumped, but looked at her.

“You designed all of this, you know. This is all you.”

He was speechless as he continued to his house. “I must be dreaming then.”

She held his hand, “It’s not a dream. This is all real. We have changed so much and you…you just can’t remember it right now.”

“It’s so hard to believe.” He admitted. “Everything I know…I’ve been the butt end of jokes. I’ve been called everything from a waste of space to a disappointment. How—how could I ever do something as great as all of this?”

She tugged on his hand, stopping him. “You’ll remember, in due time. Gothi said it was only temporary. I could just tell you what’s happened, but I think it’s better if you remember on your own.”

He looked at their intertwined hands and blushed. “Um…” He began.

She didn’t let go, only smiled at him. Actually _smiled_ , with _actual_ joy and pleasantry. “Hmm?”

“What are we?”

“What do you think?”

He swallowed. “I…I hope this doesn’t ruin anything, but I know I had a huge crush on you.”

Her grin got wider. “You’re getting closer.”

He took in her pretty face, and realized what the difference was. She was _older_. “I don’t think I’ve stood this close to you before. I could have sworn you were taller then me.”

“For a while, I was.” She chuckled. “Then you outgrew everybody. And you actually have stood this close to me, a lot closer, too.” She stated, suggestively.

“Oh…we’re not…we’re not _dating_ , are we?”

“Oh it’s much worse then that.” She cupped the side of his face and planted a kiss on his lips. He stood rim rod straight and burned from head to toe. She pulled away. “I’m your wife.”

“W-w-w-wife?!” He barked out.

“Yeah, pretty cool huh?”

He only blushed harder as he whispered, “we had sex?”

She snickered. “Isn’t that what married couples do?”

Then pouted heavily, “I actually got to have sex with Astrid, and I don’t remember any of it. That’s just my luck.”

Astrid pulled him closer and hugged him. “There will be more nightly trysts in the future, don’t you worry you’re cute little butt.”

Hiccup’s embarrassment and shyness only grew. “You saw my butt!”

Astrid only laughed.

“Hey, uh…is leisurely walking considered resting?”

“Why?”

“Maybe walking around the village will jog my memory.”

She released him from her hug and held his hand, “we can certainly try.” She worried that things might get overwhelming, if he didn’t remember he was chief or about his mom. But above all, she worried about how he would react when he couldn’t find his dad. She knew that back then, Hiccup and Stoick had a bad relationship. Who knew how the old Hiccup would have reacted back then?

As they walked through town, Astrid was quiet, only waving to people as they passed by. Folks yelled out, “good to see you’re okay, chief!” “Really gave us another scare there, Chief Hiccup!” and “a bit early in your rule to bow out now!”

“So, I’m chief then.” Hiccup confirmed to Astrid.

“Yeah, for about a year now.”

“Did dad go into early retirement?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Her answer was vague, but he didn’t push it.

Suddenly, a group of young adults came running over and patted him on the back and arms. “You’re okay!” “That fall was nasty, man!” “I totally saw it coming.”

Hiccup stood shell shocked as he realized a few things. A) He really was taller then all of them, even Snotlout and Fishlegs, B) They were looking at him with adoration and respect, and C) he had yet to be punched. It was weird.

“Ah, yeah…” He rubbed the back of his head. It was still tender from his tumble, and he winced in pain. “I’m okay.”

“He has some memory loss, though,” Astrid provided. “So, he might say some funny things.”

“Hiccup always says funny things.” Tuffnut added.

Snotlout scoffed, “well, what did you expect? He leapt from Toothless to an unstable roof 50 feet in the air. I’m surprised he isn’t dead!”

“And I’m sure you’d just love that, wouldn’t you?” Hiccup snapped back.

Snotlout shrunk. “No, I wouldn’t. We’re friends Hiccup…aren’t we?”

“Since when?” The chief challenged. “Since when have any of us been friends?”

The group looked at each other and then to Astrid.

“I told you, memory loss.”

He wasn’t quite sure where he got the courage to speak up. Maybe it came from the new title of ‘Chief,’ but he felt a burning rage in his chest from just hearing Snotlout’s voice and spoke, “You know, memory loss or no, I still find it really shitty how you guys treat me. Or treat _ed_ me. I’m just supposed to pretend none of those insults or pranks ever happened?”

Everyone turned away, too ashamed to look him in the eye. Hiccup had never brought this up, and they assumed that all was forgiven. But, they hadn’t forgotten what happened back during the war. And it wasn’t fair to Hiccup to try to blow it over, since it was so recent to him.

“You guys make my life hell, and have no idea how hard it is to just _exist_ in this stupid, viking, survival-of-the-fittest world. I wake up every morning with dread, because I know my dad is going to yell at me. I hate just leaving the house, because of the scornful glances I get from the village. No matter how hard I try, I am never good enough. I just want— _wanted_ to be accepted. I didn’t need fame, or the whole village to sing my praises…I just wanted someone to talk to. Because no one ever listens to a scrawny little fishbone!” Tears had started to come to his eyes, despite his damnedest not to show weakness. “But now you’re going to listen to me, whether you like it or not. I hate you. I hate you all. You will never know how much agony you put me through. How many sleepless nights, how many—“ he choked on a sob, “how many wounds you caused! All because I was different from you!”

Fishlegs started whimpering before bawling. “I’m so sorry Hiccup! We’re the worst!”

Ruff shrugged, ashamed. “We were pretty terrible. Those pranks weren’t really that funny.”

“Except that one time you were bathing in the hot spring and we stole all your clothes except a sock, and you had to walk through town with it on your weiner. That was pretty funny.”

Hiccup gave him a blank look. He had looked back at that and laughed with Tuff, but that was forgotten.

Snotlout didn’t look apologetic. “You know, Hiccup. You should be thanking us for all of that. Because of that, you became stronger. Not such a wimp. But if it makes you feel better, I’ll let you go ahead and punch me in the face.” He slapped his cheek lightly.

Hiccup grit his teeth. “Oh, I want to. But I’m not falling for this again. My dad has enough to work about.”

Then Snotlout looked sad. “No, I don’t think he does.”

His words struck a chord, and Hiccup finally figured it out. “My dad’s not coming back, is he?”

“No,” Astrid assured, “he’s not.”

“What happened?”

Awkward tension went through the group, as Snotlout was the first to answer, with the worst words. “It’s kind of your fault.”

Hiccup gasped in horror. “N-no…oh gods…I—…” He cupped a had over his mouth.

“It was _not_ your fault!” Astrid corrected, pointedly. “It was an evil man named Drago. He…Stoick protected you.”

“Protected me from what?” There was a glimmer of a memory, something significant in his mind. Stoick shouting ‘Son!’ with all his might. “Was it…a dragon?”

“Yes.”

“What…what kind of dragon?” His eyes were closed, trying to imagine it. Black, like the night. A blue flame flickering…green eyes with slits. A killing machine. “A Nightfury.” He stated, his eyes blowing wide. Then he was overtaken with anger. “That same damn Nightfury from the cove. It is my fault.”

“Hiccup, now calm down…” Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder, but he retched away.

“War or no war, I’m killing that Nightfury!” And he took off running.

“No!” Astrid called after. But he was gone, disappeared between the buildings. “Everyone fan out. Toothless is somewhere in the village and Hiccup will find him eventually, we can’t let them see each other!”

Hiccup ran to the forge, where he knew there was a weapon for every occasion. But when he arrived, he was startled and frustration to see hundreds of _saddles_ instead. A fat dragon laid sleeping in the corner, and Hiccup was quiet not to announce his presence. Silently, he started searching, there had to be something.

He came face to face with a shield hanging on the back wall. It was plated in a shiny metal and bore a symbol of a Nigthfury on it. He sneered, but caught his reflection.

The person staring back was foreign. Scruff on the chin, thick brow, and a proud chin. It was a man. Surely a man with enough courage and strength to finally kill the dragon that plagued him.

“Hiccup?” A woman’s voice spoke.

The boy turned slightly, and saw a woman unfamiliar to him. Then again, a lot of things were unfamiliar. She must have been new to Berk, and so he pretended. “Yes?”

She sighed in relief. “Gobber said you fell and hit your head. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Oh, uh thanks.”

She chuckled, “That’s all you’re going to say? ‘Thanks?’”

He looked back at her, with a questioning glance, “…yeah?”

She came closer. “I know I can’t tell you to be more careful, because it’s in your soul to be free and wild, but really you have responsibilities, Hiccup.” She reached her hand up into his hair. “This village can’t lose another chief so soon.”

He took a step back, uncomfortable with a stranger touching him. “And I’m going to do something about that right now.”

A sword, a little rusty from disuse, laid on a shelf in the corner. He picked it up and examined it. It was dented, but it was sharp enough. It would have to do.

“What on earth is that for?” The woman asked.

“I have to go take care of something…” He said evasively.

“Like what?”

“A dragon problem, don’t worry about it. Uh, ma’am.” He spoke as he headed out of the forge.

The woman’s eyes widened instantly. “Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, you come back here right now!”

But the chief was too far gone. He slipped in between buildings and scanned the shadows. He watched the roofs and perches. “With my luck, he’s probably all the way out by the Bogs by now.”

But then suddenly, he spotted a black blob by the cliffside. It sat alone, and looked to be asleep. Hiccup couldn’t believe it was still alive, that someone hadn’t killed it by now. What had ended this war? Surrender? Were the vikings of this island now slaves to the dragons? It was the only explanation.

He knew how fights with dragons always went. The viking would scream, alerting the dragon of their presence, and then they’d dodge the shot limit of the dragon.

Hiccup decided to skip all that. He snuck closer, his leg squeaking with every step.

An earflap on the dragon twitched, and the Nightfury suddenly sat up.

“Shit.” The chief whispered to himself.

The dragon crooned at him, cocking his head to the side.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” he spat. “This ends now.” He gripped his sword tighter.

“Hiccup!” Astrid’s voice called. The footfalls of many followed after.

“Oh for the love of—!”

The Nightfury stood and rolled it’s shoulders. Every ounce of fear Hiccup felt suddenly tripled as the dragon locked eyes on him, the pupils narrowing into slits.

Astrid stopped when she saw Toothless was going to protect himself. “Hiccup! Drop the sword! You’re going to get yourself killed!”

But Hiccup ignored her, as all he heard was his pulse in his ears. He held a hand up to the crowd, warning them to stay back. This was it.

He raised the blade and charged. A battle cry ripping from his throat. 

The Nightfury easily caught the blade in his teeth and ripped it out of Hiccup’s hands, tossing it away.

“No! Don’t!” The woman from the forge tried to intervene, but Toothless rounded on her with a growl. A warning to stay back.

Hiccup took a step back and immediately tripped. He landed on his back as the Dragon nearly stepped on him.

His breaths were rapid, never getting enough oxygen. His heart thundered as tears pricked his eyes. He was foolish, and he was reckless. Everything he swore he wasn’t, and now he was going to have the same fate as his father.

The dragon reared it’s head back, inhaling. Hiccup prayed to every god he knew.

Then Toothless let go an earth shattering, ear piercing roar. Much like the one he gave on the first day they met. It blew back his hair and pinned him solidly to the ground. Once finished, he waited.

Hiccup laid on the ground, almost in a trance, as a flood of memories washed over him. Some were pleasant, like the time spend with Toothless in the cove. He saw his dad speaking to the crowd, telling them how proud he was of his only son. He saw Astrid, the affectionate glances and the absolutely beautiful bride she made. But then the horrors came, and he saw the Red Death and it’s teeth closing in on him. He saw the faces of enemies and his father’s disappointed gaze. Then finally, he saw his father running, a blue flame, and then his own reflection in a pair of green eyes.

_“It wasn’t your fault, bud.”_

Toothless eyes returned to their friendly, dilated disposition and he lowered his head to rest on Hiccup’s stomach. A loud purr reigned over the silence of the crowd.

Still frozen to his spot on the ground, tears poured out of his wide eyes as six years worth of memories hit him over and over. He raised a hand and rested it on Toothless’ snout.

Finally, he stood, his legs shaking and trying in vain to wipe his face. “Um…” he began, sniffling. “I’m sorry.” The tears would not stop. “I’m…I’m really sorry. To all of you. I—I’m not the chief you deserve.”

Then he gave into his emotions, his face hid behind fists as his body shook. Though he remembered all that had happened, the past was still prevalent in his mind. He was filled with doubt and regret.

Almost instantly, he was being squeezed into warmth and when he looked up, he found everyone in a group hug around him. Astrid kissed his cheeks as his mom rubbed his back. Then rest of the village cried out to him with encouragement. “You’re the greatest chief we’ve ever had!” “We love you Hiccup!” “Because of you we don’t have to fear for our lives!” “You’ve made us so happy!” “You’re father is so proud!”

A fresh round of tears came up, these ones of happiness. And, you know? He didn’t try to hide them.


	19. Breathe

In Which Astrid Makes a Small Mistake with Big Consequences

Rated Y for 'Yeesh' or 'T+' for blood and injury.

Set in RTTE before Blindsided

—

“I’m an idiot.” Astrid thought to herself.

You see, it all started this afternoon, not long after lunch. She had anger issues, this was no surprise. Not in the slightest. So when Snotlout snagged her axe and attempted to impress her with some ‘cool new moves’, it was natural that she’d go ape shit when her beloved axe flew out of his hands and into the bay.

This was not her idiotic moment. But it wasn’t her proudest either.

There were curse words, there were rude gestures, and there were threats of bodily harm. Anything was fair game as she was blinded by a field of red. Hiccup and the gang came running as soon as they heard her screaming.

“Astrid! Calm down! What’s the problem?!” Hiccup shouted to be heard over her profanity.

“What’s the problem?!? The problem is that this no good, stupid, ugly piece of shit you call your cousin just threw my axe, MY AXE, into the bay!”

Tuff winced, “nice knowing you buddy.”

“We’ll get to work on the funeral. It’ll be lovely.” Added Ruff.

“It was just an accident, Astrid.” Snotlout tried to protest. “I’ll go get it.”

“You don’t get it do you?!?” She screamed, thrusting a finger painfully into his chest. “You have no self control, no self awareness. No regard for anyone but yourself! That was my axe, but more importantly, it was freshly sharpened and you could have killed any one of us or our dragons! You’re lucky it only went into the water!”

“I didn’t think—“

“Exactly! That your problem! You don’t think!! You just act on whatever inane thought comes into your thick skull!”

Hiccup tried to intervene, “Astrid...”

“No! You need to learn this lesson now, because if you don’t when it’s important, one of us could get killed by your recklessness! It could be me, you, Hiccup, or even Hookfang! Is that what you want?! You want a dead dragon?!”

“No...” Snotlout spoke quietly, ashamed.

“I think you made your point, Astrid.”

Oh no, she was not about to reprimanded for doing nothing wrong. She scoffed and stomped off the other way. “I need to be alone.”

Now, this was also not her idiotic moment.

But, in her short sight, she did leave Stormfly behind.

Shortly after she left, Hiccup went into leader mode and tried to control the damage that was done.

Snotlout did fish the axe out of the bay, but not without supervision. When that was done, he had his own tantrum and flew off on Hookfang to ‘prove his worth’, a sort of typical response from him.

Yet, Hiccup couldn’t help but follow, seeing the chaos on the horizon. Ruff and Tuff also tagged along, because they couldn’t get enough of Snotlout’s eminent failures. Fishlegs also went, because...well...he didn’t want to be alone if Astrid came back still angry.

Now, dear reader, we’re getting to Astrid’s moment.

Every morning, Astrid ran from one side of the island and back. Not up the mountains and not down in the caves, but a direct path that cut from one side to the other.

About 3/4 of the way to the other side, she had discovered some old dragon traps. Ancient really, rusted, mostly broken. She hadn’t really worried about them, and she and Hiccup made sure to dismantle any they found. But she always walked carefully through that small section of the wood.

But not today.

“Stupid Snotlout and his stupid attitude, stupid face…arrogant, bull headed, son of a—“

The only sound that warned Astrid that something was amiss was a ’twang’.

She didn’t even have time to move out of the way, because it came from behind.

The wind was knocked out of her as she was struck in the back. Looking down, she saw the head of the crossbow bolt sticking out of her mid-torso, just a bit under the right breast. The bolt was about a half inch in diameter, and made of steel.

The pain was not immediate, actually. As she stared at the puncture for a moment.

“I’m an idiot.” She thought to herself. 

No one else would have thought that though. For who would have seen that coming?

Looking back, Astrid could see the thin tripwire that had been triggered.

“Stupid me.”

Her hand clamped to her side, trying to stop the blood that oozed incessantly.

She would have to go back on her own. Her friends were all too prepared to give her as long as she needed to cool off. They wouldn’t start looking for her until it was too late.

With a wince, she took her first step. It was solid enough, though the bolt moved slightly, and she felt it. That’s what triggered the pain. Her nerves were on fire, her muscles torn or pinched, and she could feel her heart thundering in her chest. Astrid didn’t want to move, she didn’t want to be touched, because everything in her body wanted the arrow to get out and she couldn’t think of anything else.

“Breathe.” She said aloud. “Take a deep breath.”

Up until that moment, she hadn’t even noticed her labored breathing. So she swallowed, tasting blood on her tongue, and took a deep inhale, held it for a moment, and then exhaled.

The pain throbbed on, but breathing wasn’t too difficult. The bolt must have missed her lung. For that, she was grateful.

So she began her trek back across the island. Her steps were annoyingly slow, but every time she tried to move faster, the pain in her ribs would bubble, and paralyze her, just for a moment. At this rate, it was going to take a few hours to get back.

Careful not to jostle the bolt, Astrid took a steady hold and tugged, ever so slightly. A screaming pain shot through her whole body, starting from her chest and working out to the very tips of her toes. She let go immediately, breathing hard and sweating. She wasn’t going to be able to pull it out. But, it was best she left it in anyways. Especially with the hike in front of her.

_Breathe._

Astrid took her arm wraps off, and carefully wrapped them around her waist, in an effort to keep from bleeding out. Then, once that was done, she searched the nearby area for a walking stick. With it, she had just enough support to pick up the pace a bit.

After what seemed like hours, the sun began to set, and Astrid had no idea where she was.

Well, she had an idea, considering she was on the worn path she had created, but in the large scheme of things, she wasn’t sure how far she had left to go. After a while, all parts of the forest started to look the same, and she wondered if she was just walking in circles.

“C’mon Astrid, you can do this.”

_Breathe._

A stick snapped behind her, and she turned around, a sneer on her lips. When she saw a pair of foreign vikings, the sneer turned into a full blown growl.

“Well well well…lookie what we found.”

“Of course.” She bit, to herself. This _would_ happen as she was practically dying.

“What do you think Viggo will pay us for bringing back a dragon rider? Especially the pretty blonde one?”

“Ain’t that the one that ‘iccup likes?”

“The perfect ransom.”

Astrid made no sudden moves, trying to figure a way out of this. There was no way she could outrun them, and fighting wasn’t really in the cards either.

“And she’s hurt too. Probably won’t put up a fight.”

The first man smiled. “If we make it look like we’re the ones who did this, maybe we’ll get a raise.”

“And dental.”

Astrid smirked to herself. Good, they were idiots.

She stood a little taller, despite the pain. “You really think your boss is going to be happy with me in this condition?”

“If you can’t fight, then we don’t have to worry about you escaping!”

Astrid shrugged. “But unfortunately, with the speed of your boats, I doubt I’d even make it to Viggo alive.” As to add to her point, Astrid coughed and spit up some blood. Hmmm, maybe the bolt did hit her lung. “And a corpse is not a good bargaining chip.”

The two men looked at each other.

“Can you imagine how angry Viggo would be if you killed an essential piece in his plan?”

“B-b-but we didn’t!” The second man protested. “We just found you like this!”

“And Viggo will believe you?”

The duo had their own little group meeting, thinking through their options.

Astrid called just a little bit louder to be heard. “Up until this point, we’ve been careful to spare your lives, but if you capture me, and I die…I can guarantee Hiccup and the others will spare nothing. All of your friends, everyone you know and care about…they’ll all burn.”

Astrid knew Hiccup would never do such a thing, just as she doubted she was going to die, but they didn’t know that.

“‘Ey! I see want you’re tryin’ to do! And it ain’t gonna work! You’re coming with us, missy!”

Dammit. Fighting it was then.

She waited for them to move, and once the first man had taken a wide enough stride, she struck using her walking stick. A scream tore through her throat with the movement, but a much higher scream came from the man since he was struck in the bits. He leaned over to hold himself and Astrid grabbed the back of his head, and slammed it into her rising knee. He crumbled.

The second man stole her stick, being at least that smart. But he grinned at her, leaving his face wide open. So she jabbed her palm up at his nose, breaking it on impact. As he covered his face, she elbowed him in the gut and then kicked him in the head. He also went down.

Astrid stumbled, her vision going double. That encounter had wasted too much time and energy. Both of which she didn’t have much of. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw a trail of blood drops leading away from her. Then a nice little puddle formed at her feet.

“Well, at least I know I’m not going in circles.”

_Breathe._

She wavered on, feeling more and more unaware of her surroundings. She only hoped there weren’t any more scouts on the island. She heard squawking and growls and knew there were dragons nearby, but couldn’t even tell what kind.

A black haze moved in front of her, followed by another haze, running by her feet. She vaguely wondered if it was the Night Terrors, doing their best to watch over her.

Then, a louder squawk entered her head space, and she came to a halt.

A sea of blue and turquoise filled her vision as familiar scales pressed against her outstretched hand.

“Storm..fly…?” She muttered.

The dragon squawked again, Astrid knew she was begging her to get on.

“I can’t…” She whispered. “I’m too weak…and I can’t move very well.” She gestured to her ribs.

Stormfly crooned softly, nuzzling Astrid’s face carefully.

The Nadder flapped a bit to hover and then grabbed Astrid by the shoulders. Astrid cried out in pain from the stretch and Stormfly dropped her immediately.

“I…it hurts…” she admitted.

Astrid took hold of one of Stormfly’s horns and continued her walk.

_Breathe._

The sky was almost as red as her shirt, as Astrid finally made it to the club house.

“Hiccup!” She called again. Though, it really wasn’t a call, it was more of a whimper. When she returned, everyone was gone. Where? She didn’t know. She didn’t really even care.

Exhausted, she fell into a chair by the wall, careful not to bump the arrow.

A horrible, grating noise had been pulsing in her ears for the last hour or so, and Astrid realized it was her own breathing.

“Stormfly,” she beckoned, her palm open.

The worried dragon crooned again, vibrating in comfort.

“Go find the others. Please.” Now that she was sitting, her vision started to clear a little, and she could see her dragon more clearly. “I’ll be fine.”

Stormfly hesitated, but took off obediently.

_Breathe_.

Astrid closed her eyes, doing her best to relax. She refused to let herself drift off, however. Because she feared if she did, she’d never wake up.

As she peeked her eyes open, she glanced around the room, and saw dark spots littering the floor. It was not the Night Terrors this time, however.

“Oh gods! Look at all that blood!” She heard Fishlegs shriek from the air. Her friends were returning.

“Do you think she was attacked?” Snotlout asked. “If she didn’t have her axe…” There was clear worry in his voice.

Then Astrid heard a series of clambering footsteps, ‘thump, tak, thump, tak.’

“Astrid!” Hiccup’s voice was music to her. She felt him before she could respond. His hand touched her face, her neck, before he pressed his head to her chest.

“She’s still breathing, and I can hear her pulse!” His voice quivered in panic.

She peeled her eyes open, seeing all her friends surrounding her, concern radiating off of them in waves.

“You’re back.” She gurgled.

“What happened?!” Hiccup was in hysterics as he inspected her.

She managed a laugh. “Old dragon trap…had a little bit of ‘umph’ left in it.”

Hiccup was quiet as he studied the wound, then he peered around her and saw the back half of the bolt. “Holy shit…” he whispered.

_Breathe._

Hiccup took her hand and held it tightly. She could hear him breathing deeply before he spoke again. His voice was much more calm and delicate. “We’re going to fix this.” Then he spoke crisply to the other riders. “I need everyone to stay calm, for Astrid’s sake.”

No one objected.

“Snotlout, write a terror mail to Berk and tell them of Astrid’s condition. Gothi won’t make it tonight, but the sooner she can come the better.”

“On it chief!”

“Fishlegs, you need to get my sewing supplies and the salve I keep in my bedside table. I should have some clean gauze there too.” 

“Got it!”

“Ruff, get Astrid’s bedding. Tuff, I need you to find the heavy nippers I have at the forge. Got it?”

“Sir!” They both replied as they too took off.

Hiccup stood and went to the table in the corner. He pushed all the other chairs out of the way and shoved the table back against the wall. Then he carefully scooted Astrid’s chair against the table.

“What are you doing?” She whispered.

“I have an idea, I just need you to trust me.”

“Always.” She managed.

Hiccup knelt in front of her and made light work of getting her out of her armored skirt and her pauldrons, then he took out his knife and carefully cut away her shirt.

“I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable, but I need to be able to stitch up the wound.”

“It’s okay.” She sighed. “Do what you have to.”

He balled up the two halves of her shirt and held them to the wounds around the bolt. “Normally, when I cut myself, I cauterize the wound. But I want Gothi to look at the wound before we do that, so we’re just going to stitch it up for now.”

She nodded in understanding.

Fishlegs returned first, setting the sewing kit, bandages, and salve down on the table. “How is she?”

“The wound isn’t very wide at least. It’s just…bleeding like crazy.”

Ruff returned next, and set Astrid’s furs out on the floor by the fire. “What’s next?”

“Go help Tuff, I need those nippers.”

As Ruff rushed off, Snotlout returned, his arms full. “Mail is sent. I said, ‘Astrid’s been hurt pretty badly, please come as soon as possible.’”

“Perfect, right to the point.”

“I also brought this.” He set a small mead barrel on the ground. “I…might have stolen it from home last time I was there. I was saving it for a special occasion, and I think this counts.”

Hiccup looked over to him and nodded. “Good thinking.”

Snotlout came and knelt by Astrid, pointedly avoiding her wound.

She met his gaze, though it was full of confusion and pain.

“I’m sorry about your axe,” he said, setting it by her. “You were right, you’re always right. I’m so so sorry.”

She winced, “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“Please don’t be.” He said, small. “It’s my fault you got hurt this bad. I…you’re one of my best friends, Astrid. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone.”

Astrid was just so tired. She closed her eyes and let a bloody hand brush over his face. “It was an accident, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Finally, the twins returned, arms full of equipment. “I don’t know what nippers are.” Tuff explained, “so I grabbed everything.”

A quick glance over, and Hiccup could see other things he might need, so he did not reprimand them on their timing.

“The tongs that look like scissors, I need those.”

The twins set the tools on the ground, and found the one Hiccup asked for.

“These?”

“Yeah, give it here.”

The group gathered around Astrid, ready and willing to help when needed.

Fishlegs draped a blanket over Astrid’s shoulders, for decency’s sake.

“Okay, so I need someone to hold these rags,” Hiccup stated.

“Got it.” Ruff crawled around so that she could hold them.

“Then I’m going to need someone to hold her shoulders back so she doesn’t move.”

Wordlessly, Snotlout climbed on the table and wrapped his arms her shoulders, holding her fiercely. “Is that too tight?” 

Astrid shook her head, “uh uh…”

Hiccup maneuvered his way around towards her backside, and placed the nippers as close to the entry wound as possible. “I’m going to cut off the back of the bolt, and then I’ll have to pull the rest of it out through the front, okay?”

“Uh huh…” Astrid nodded.

With a sickening crunch, the back half of the shaft and the fletchings clattered on the floor.

He set the nippers down and took hold of the arrow, bracing his other hand on her stomach. “Once I pulled this out, we’re going to move her to lay down on the table. Everyone ready?”

“Wait…” Astrid placed a hand over his, and opened her eyes again. “Hiccup, wait.”

“What is it?”

“I have to say something.” She shuttered, “if something happens and I don’t make it…”

She watched him frown heavily as his brows furrowed. “You’re going to be fine,” he insisted.

“Hiccup…please.”

He bit his lip and nodded, letting her continue.

“You all…are my dearest friends…there is no one else…I’d rather fight beside…than you. I love you all.” Then she took a heaving sigh, and coughed a little. “But Hiccup…I…I _love_ you. I have for a while…and I know I always will. I don’t know if you feel the same…but I just had to tell you.”

With a deep breath, she let go of his hand.

Hiccup had his eyes closed, clenched in pain. “If you really feel that way, Astrid. You’ll make it. Alright?”

Fishlegs took a hold of her hand with both of his. “We’re all here for you, Astrid.”

_Breathe._

Astrid nodded, tears in her eyes. “Okay, I’m ready.”

So everyone braced themselves and Hiccup retook his grip on the bolt.

“One…”

_Breathe._

“Two…”

_Breathe._

“Three!”

Astrid gasped, which she supposed was better than the alternative, screaming. But all she could do was inhale in quick panicked breaths. The pain was ten times stronger now, and her entire mid-section felt wet. And so did her face.

Oh, she was crying. That made sense.

She heard the rest of the bolt fall on the floor, as Hiccup pressed hard on the exit wound. He moved one arm under her legs as other hands grasped at her.

She was moving, and each motion felt like she was shot all over again. Everything moved much too slowly and too fast at the same time. Once her back was on the table, then she felt little pinches on her ribs. She was sweating, but she felt so cold. Astrid had felt pain before, this was nothing new, but she had never felt so overwhelmed before. She felt like she was being torn in all sorts of directions.

“We’re going to turn you over, Astrid. Okay?”

She didn’t really respond.

_Breathe._

Someone was screaming.

Oh wait.

It was her.

“Hi-hi-hi-Hiccup!?” His name came out in a cross between a cough and a wail.

“I’m here, Astrid.” He said gently. “I’m almost done.”

One hand clamped onto the table, her fingernails scratching at the wood, while the other arm groped the air. Someone took hold of it, and she squeezed as hard as she could.

“I…I can’t…”

Everything went white. Blindingly bright and no air came in or out.

“ _Astrid! Oh gods, please don’t leave me! Astrid!_ ”

She heaved hard, coughing. In a few heartbeats, the pinching was gone, and she laid on something soft.

_Breathe._

The wound in her side turned into throbbing, itching pain, instead of blinding hot searing pain. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was on the floor, on her bedding.

Ruffnut gently wiped her hands clean from the blood, a serious look on her face. A look Astrid had never seen before.

The girl seemed to notice and a look of relief crossed her face. “How do you feel?” Ruff asked.

“Bad.” Astrid offered, with a sad smile. She sounded bad too.

“That was…pretty scary.” She admitted. “I’ve never seen Snotlout cry so hard.”

“Snotlout cried?”

“I think we all did…” Ruff admitted.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

Ruff gave her a doubtful look. “Hey, I know you’re a badass or whatever, but your heart stopped. I think that’s pretty bad.”

Her heart had…stopped? “What?”

“For three minutes.” Ruff clarified. “Three…really really long minutes. Then you just took a shuttering breath and kept on going. But it was touch and go there for the last three hours.”

“What…? Three—I was just…” Before she could finish, she felt dizzy and her vision doubled.

“Hey, relax. You lost a lot of blood. That’s what Hiccup said.”

“Where is Hiccup?” She managed.

“He’s washing up. Don’t worry, he waited until he was sure you were stable.”

Hiccup spoke from the door. “Is she awake?” Speak of the devil.

“Barely.” Ruff stood. “I’m leaving now, Tuff and I are going to take over after Fishlegs and Snotlout.”

“Okay,” he agreed, coming into the room. “Get plenty of rest.”

Astrid couldn’t see them, but she heard them talking. 

“I, for one, think taking turns on watch was smart.”

“I know I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight,” Hiccup said, “I’ll stay with her.”

“Well, I know everyone else is worried. So, you’ll just have to deal with us being helpful for once!”

Astrid smiled to herself.

“Alright, I guess I shouldn’t deny a good thing, hmm?”

“Goodnight, chief.”

“Night, Ruff.”

Then he was next to her, sitting on the floor and brushing the hair out of her face. “Astrid? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah…” she whispered.

“Do you want some water?”

“Yeah…”

Carefully, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lifted her up. She took the cup he offered with shaky hands and downed the cool liquid. Then he eased her back down.

“Did that hurt?”

“A little.”

He nodded in acknowledgement. “Just…try to get some sleep. Okay?”

“No,” she argued. “I can’t.”

“Astrid, you really need to—“

“If I fall asleep, I’m not going to wake up.”

He sighed, “you already did.”

“Ruff said my heart stopped.”

He nodded, adjusting the blankets around her. “Yeah, it did.”

“What if it does again?”

“Then…I’ll just have to do what I did then.”

Dare she ask? “What did you do?”

“Fishlegs said to do chest compressions. So I did, for the full three minutes.”

“Did you…call out for me?”

He looked away, shy. “I may have.”

“I heard you.” She moved on. “I…it feels like you only pulled the arrow out a few minutes ago.”

He huffed. “It’s been a bit longer than that.”

She gazed at him, noticing the bags under his eyes and the chaotic state of his hair. “What about you? Are you okay?”

He smiled at her, gently touching her cheek. “You don’t have to worry about me, Milady.”

“But I will.” She reached up and cupped his cheek. “Thank you, for taking such good care of me.”

He breathed, “Of course. Anything for you.”

Astrid watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. Tears welled up in his eyes, only to spill out. She watched as a tear rolled down his cheek and dripped off his chin. She felt it land on her cheek.

He wiped his face with back of his hand. “Sorry, I was just…thinking.” He sniffed. More tears started to roll, and he was helpless to stop it.

“For three minutes, I imagined trying to go on without you. Trying to be chief, beating Viggo…it all seemed impossible. You’ve been with me since the Red Death…and I can’t…”

Astrid watched his eyes screw shut as a painful gasp came in through gritted teeth. His fingers intertwined with hers.

“I can’t go on without you. Astrid, I love you so much…I wanted to tell you earlier, but I wanted it to be perfect…” He covered his face with one hand as his shoulders heaved. “And I almost lost you…”

Astrid tugged on him, pulling his hand away from his face. “But you didn’t. I’m here, Hiccup.”

_Breathe._

Hiccup unfurled his legs and reclined so he could lay beside her, but still look down on her.

Astrid let her hand rest on his ribcage, feeling the warmth of him through his tunic. He had shed his armor at some point, and she was glad for it.

“Astrid, can I kiss you?”

“I would very much like it if you did.”

He came closer, and she closed her eyes.

“I’ll be gentle,” he assured.

A soft sensation grazed her lips; a touch of warmth, a spark of excitement, and a hum of love. It disappeared for naught a moment before it returned, bringing joy and relief all at once.

Astrid felt her body relax and the ache in her side subsided, to let her enjoy this moment with Hiccup. He peppered her with sweet caresses over her cheek and her jaw, and even whispered sweet nothings in her ear. It made her giddy, she even giggled.

Then Hiccup slid an arm around her shoulders and held her, his face pressed to hers. Skin to skin.

“Well, now you can’t go anywhere. Now that I know how wonderful it is to kiss you, I can’t let you go.”

“Who said I wanted to leave?” She whispered back. “I want to stay with you, forever.”

“Forever it is, then.” He confirmed.

“But Hiccup?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you stay with me, here? I…I’m still afraid.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Astrid. I’m all yours.”


	20. Heir

I came up with this while playing Skyrim. Don’t know how, but I hope y’all enjoy anyways.

I’ve always loved polite villains. Villains that speak with respect and civility are always so much more threatening to me than ones that just yell or talk big. I don’t know why, I just think it’s really powerful. So here’s my attempt.

Rated T for violence and nudies.

—

The Black-Briar clan was the worst in the archipelago. One family, a bunch of inbred pirates. Take your Outcasts and your Berserkers, because this independent tribe beat everyone hands down in a ruthless battle.

They were bullies, to put things simply. Bullies that held every chief of every village in their hands.

Master Thieves, murderers, blackmailers, and warriors, all led by a war chief, Angor Black-Briar.

Get the picture? Alright, let’s move on.

It had been only a few months since Hiccup’s victory over the Red Death. Things were starting to turn around for Berk. People were still getting used to the new presence of Dragons on the Island.

And now news of the development was making its way through the Archipelago.

On a rainy afternoon, the Black-Briars arrived, unannounced.

Stoick the Vast was at the docks right away to greet them. Hiccup and Astrid were not far behind, as everyone recognized the black sails.

“Angor! To what do we owe the pleasantries?” Stoick feigned a warm welcome.

Angor was a big man. Maybe not quite the size of Stoick, but just as cunning. Everything about him was black, from his scraggly pitch black hair and eyes, down to his very soul. 

“I seem to be missing something.” He said simply.

Stoick frowned. “Are we not up to payment on our fish? Because we can easily fix that.”

“No no, you’re all set on this year’s payment.”

Payment was a technical term. The Black-Briars, like most villages, took in imports from different villages. The Outcasts had iron, the Shivering shores had wheat. Berk, for several years now, had been responsible for a payment of 50,000 fish a year to the Black-Briars.

In return? Well…like every good mob, you got protection. Protection from what, you might ask. Angor Black-Briar did hold all the cards, and if someone needed help, he and his ships would be there in an instant. So there was a point.

But likewise, if he wanted something that you had, and you didn’t give it to him, he’d be there with his army. It had happened to several villages that were no longer on the map. 

Berk asked once for help with their dragon problem, and Angor delivered, but after the steep back-payment, Stoick vowed to never reach out to them again.

It was an ass-backwards system, but no-one really knew how to deal with it.

“Actually,” began Angor. “I believe we can settle next years payment as well. You see Stoick, I’m missing an heir.”

Stoick gave him a skeptical look. “I didn’t know you had a son…?”

Angor’s nostrils flared. “I don’t. I just said I didn’t.” Then he smiled again, that almost kind attitude that shrouded all motives. “I’m getting older, just like you Stoick. And if we want my clan to survive, I need an heir. So I want yours.”

Hiccup gasped a little, stepping back in shock.

Stoick gave a nervous laugh. “You want Hiccup? Why he’s…he’s still so small. Surely, he’s not the proud warrior that you want.”

Hiccup knew that he was only saying these things to protect him, but it still hurt.

“Oh, but I don’t need a big brute. I have plenty of those.” He gestured to the men standing around him, his bodyguards. “I need someone smart, willing to go the distance to achieve his goals.” As he spoke, he walked closer to Hiccup. Pacing with his arms behind his back, until he was looming over the boy. “Someone that can tame a dragon.”

“But Angor, he’s my only son. My only heir! Talk to Hamish of the Shivering Shores! He has 5 sons!”

Not deterred, Angor continued. “I suppose it’s not fair to take your heir from you, willy-nilly. So I’ll offer you a trade. He will be your payment until he turns 18.”

That deal looked too good to be true. Stoick looked over to Hiccup, who had wide, fearful eyes.

“I’m sorry Angor, I just…he’s my _son_. We’ll continue to pay the fish.”

Angor paused in his walk, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “You know…I don’t think I made myself clear enough.” In two strides, he was in front of Stoick, staring him clear in the eye. “You can hand over Hiccup, or I will call upon all of my allies, and we’ll take him by force. Once I’m done with this dirt hole you call a village, you’ll have no need for an heir. Do I make myself clear?” 

Stoick, true to his name, showed no fear, no ounce of movement. “I’m sorry Angor, but the choice is not up to me.”

Angor patiently flicked his eyes over to Hiccup, giving him a pleasant smile. “It’s up to the boy then? You’ll let him make the choice?”

Hiccup swallowed. He had seen Angor Black-Briar a few dozen times, but he had never spoken to him.

“So what’s it going to be, lad? Are you going to come peacefully, or are you going to watch as I drink your father’s blood from his favorite mead mug?”

Moments passed in silence as harebrained ideas ran through his mind. They were all bad and useless.

“Can Toothless come too?” He finally asked.

“Toothless?”

“My dragon, my friend.”

Angor grinned and clapped his shoulders, a bit harshly. “Who am I to deny my heir his favorite pet?”

Hiccup gave a weak smile in gratitude.

Astrid took Hiccup by the arm. “You aren’t serious!”

“Astrid…I know it’s crazy, but just trust me.”

“Oh, and Hiccup?” Angor spoke, walking back to the ship. “If you try to run, or to kill me, I will know, and I’ll kill your dragon first.” He waved. “You have an hour to collect your items.”

—

Up on the hill, Hiccup frantically packed his essentials into a chest. Once news that Hiccup was being taken by the Black-Briars spread around town, villagers were stopping at the house with last minute gifts for him. Gobber was at the forge, collecting notes, sketchbooks, and tools Hiccup might need for Toothless’s tail or his leg.

“I can’t believe you’re just…going along with this.” Astrid spoke, cross-legged on his bed.

“I swear I’m not.” Hiccup stated, rifling through papers on his desk. It was days like this he wished he was organized.

“You didn’t put up much of a fight.”

“What am I supposed to do? Say ’no’?”

“Yes!”

“Do you know what happened to the last guy that said ‘no’ to Angor Black-Briar?”

Astrid shook her head.

“Did you notice that the figure head on his ship is a skeleton?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s real.”

“Oh.”

“So I have no choice but to go.” He slammed the last few pieces of luggage in the chest, leaving just enough room for what Gobber was bringing. “But I promise, I’m not going to sit by idly.”

Astrid stood, walking up to him. She rested her arms on his shoulders, encircling his neck, as his own came to rest on her waist. It was an intimate move, more intimate than they had been before, but embarrassment seemed to be absent. This was a goodbye, for what may be years.

“Hiccup?”

“Yeah?”

“I like you. So if you get lonely over there, just drop my parents a note, I’m sure they’ll ship me off with you.”

He snickered. “Okay Astrid, but you have to promise me something.”

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t marry Snotlout.”

Astrid laughed, despite the tears leaking at the corner of her eyes. “I’m not marrying anyone anytime soon.” She promised. Then she leaned in, and gave him a kiss.

It was soft and bittersweet, tasting of hope and what never could be. Hiccup returned it, just for a moment. Then they parted, not saying a word about it.

—

Two Black-Briars carried Hiccup’s luggage onto the ship, while he stood on the dock. He shook in his boot, but tried to appear strong. Toothless stood next to him, confused as to where they were going.

“So, I guess this is it.” Hiccup spoke.

His friends and family stood on the other end of the dock, no one able to say a word.

Angor squeezed Hiccup’s shoulder in a paternal way. “Aw lad, you’ll be back. We’ll visit. Along with all the other villages. We have business to tend to.”

In a final act of desperation, Hiccup burst from Angor’s grasp and ran to his father, hugging him tightly.

“I don’t want to go, dad.” He whispered. “We finally see eye to eye…”

“I don’t want you to go either, Hiccup.” Stoick whispered back, “but I’m so proud of you, for doing what you think is right for the tribe.”

“It’s not right for me…”

“It’s not right for me either.”

Angor folded his arms patiently. “A deal is a deal, Stoick.”

The chief let go of his son, and gave him a kiss to the forehead. “Like everything you do, do it with passion, and be the best you can be. Now go, and be mighty.”

—

A year later, the Black-Briars returned to Berk, this time with ample warning. The village was prepared to welcome Hiccup home, if only for a few days.

When the ship docked, Astrid was right there with Stoick, wearing a dress that made all the boys go wide-eyed. Did she have a crush on Hiccup? Perhaps. Did she miss his dumb face? A whole hell of a lot.

Angor got off first, greeting Stoick with civility. “Hello my friend, it’s good to see you.”

“As it is to see you.” Stoick tried as casual as possible to scan the ship for his son. “Is Hiccup not with you?”

“Oh, no, I’m afraid he’s not. The lad is a bit…under the weather, to put it simply. But he sends his regards.”

This set up all sorts of red flags in Astrid’s mind. He must have been in trouble, and not coming home must have been the punishment. It was heart-wrenching, to say the least.

When it was time for Angor to return, she politely asked if he would deliver a letter to Hiccup. He took it with a smile and a knowing look.

—

Another year passed, and the Black-Briars returned, black sails hoisted high.

Astrid was there again, waiting patiently with Stoick, bouncing on her toes. Maybe he’d make it this year. Maybe Angor let him come. Maybe, just maybe.

Angor stepped off first again, and greeted them both with some bullshit niceties. She didn’t pay much attention to him.

Then, a boy stepped off the boat. In her heart, she knew it was Hiccup, but he just looked so different. His hair had been cut, shaven in the back and on the sides, the top dyed black with wood ash. He wore armor, something with a lot of straps and leather, which only he could have made. He had kohl around his eyes, making the green almost piercing.

But the most glaring difference was the scar on his face. A large cut over his eye. It looked gnarly. He conveyed no expression, just blank obedience.

They met each other’s gaze, and Astrid could only manage a small, “Hiccup…?”

There seemed to be some reservation in the boy, as he swallowed thickly. “Astrid,” he greeted, stiltedly. Coldly.

That hurt. “Hiccup? It’s been two years. I really missed you…”

Hiccup flicked his eyes over to Angor.

The chief gestured to her. “Well, Whelp? Greet your friend.”

In a few strides, Hiccup was within reach, and he took her hand. He had grown. She just came up to his chin now. And his shoulders were broad and mighty. He shook her hand awkwardly, his brows knit together. “It’s nice to see you again. You look nice.”

Stoick stepped over, putting his arm around Hiccup. “Good to see you son!”

Hiccup stepped back, out of Stoick’s hug and held out his hand. “It is nice to see you as well, Stoick.”

The chief’s jaw dropped.

“Now come, Whelp.” Angor beckoned. “We have business to attend to.”

“Yes, father.” Hiccup complied. He turned toward the boat and whistled. Toothless came barreling out, tongue lolling to the side. He buzzed in excitement as he nuzzled Astrid and then Stoick. Hiccup whistled again, harsher this time. “Down Dragon, come.”

Toothless huffed like a moody teenager and shuffled after.

As they walked off, Astrid and Stoick watched in mute horror.

“Chief, what did…?”

Stoick grit his teeth in anger, his nostrils flaring. “They broke him.”

—

A meeting was held with the chiefs of the tribes, and Hiccup sat quietly, observing the proceedings. He took notes, listened patiently, and never said a word. Astrid in turn, observed him.

“And I’ve held my end of the bargain.” Said Angor, “I will continue to freeze your payment until Hiccup reaches 18.”

“About that…” Stoick asked, finally breeching the subject. “What did you do to him?”

Hiccup flicked his gaze over to the chief, and then at Angor, but ultimately said nothing.

Angor cleared his throat. “Whelp, the chief asked what you’ve learned. Why don’t you answer?”

Hiccup stood, putting his hands behind his back, an action very like Angor it angered Stoick. “Angor has taught me many fighting techniques, including guerrilla warfare, bludgeoning, two handed, and one handed weapons. He has taught me the art of war, strategic planning and exploiting enemy weaknesses. I continue to learn everyday.”

Stoick’s fist hit the table. “That’s not what I asked! That boy isn’t Hiccup! Now you tell me what you did to him! Your blackmail be damned!”

Angor huffed. Then he squeezed Hiccup’s face fondly. “I took that sad, pathetic whelp, and turned him into the perfect heir. He’s still a bit small, but our exercises are building muscle. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, father.”

“He was perfect before!” Stoick snarled at the man, “you’ve ruined him! You ruined my son!”

“He’s not _your_ son, anymore!” Angor yelled back. “You traded him for a few years worth of fish.”

“You son of a—“

“Careful Stoick,” Hiccup said, “The treaty renewal has not been signed.”

Angor looked at his heir, raising a brow.

“Forgive me, I spoke out of turn.”

“You are forgiven. But you made a valid point.” Angor suddenly clapped his hands. “Let’s have a fight.”

Stoick stood, “I’ll take you on right now!”

Angor snorted. “Oh but Stoick, we’re gentlemen. We don’t fight. But my son will, against your new heir. No matter the outcome, I’ll sign the treaty. But I’d like to see a bit of sportsmanship first.”

Truth be told, Stoick hadn’t picked a new heir yet. The council was pressuring him to appoint either Snotlout (for lineage) or Astrid (for qualification) but he had this gut feeling that Hiccup would make it back to Berk soon.

But seeing him like this, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Astrid.” Stoick beckoned. “Astrid is my new heir.”

The girl next to him stood, her fists clenched. She stared at Hiccup, begging for any kind of emotion in his eyes. But he remained unshakable.

—

The village gathered anxiously in the old kill ring. Astrid was inside, swinging her axe to warm up. She didn’t want to do this. Not like this, not while he looked like that.

Hiccup came out, a double edged spear in his hand. He had taken his shirt off as well, and Astrid was subjected to the sight of dozens of scars on his body. He turned in a circle, observing the audience, and as he did, Astrid saw his back. It was so riddled with mars that it looked like one tangled mess of lines. Some were still fresh and red.

Hiccup looked at her, raising his spear. He swung it over his shoulders around his arms, ending in a fighting stance. “Don’t hold back.”

She mimicked him, going as far as to toss her axe up behind her back. “I won’t.”

And neither did. Astrid had to go hardcore just to protect herself. It was obvious that Angor was running him ragged with training. Each hit could have been lethal for anyone else, but Astrid wasn’t just anybody.

For a moment, Hiccup trapped Astrid to his chest, the shaft of the spear against her throat. As she struggled, she heard him speak.

“It’s just an act. I have a plan, but there are ears everywhere.”

Astrid relaxed her fighting, just enough not to be suspicious.

“I don’t know how long it’ll take, but I’m not giving up.”

Astrid grinned at his cleverness. “Gotcha.”

“You smell nice.”

At that, Astrid elbowed him in the chest, giving herself an opening to escape. She snagged her axe from where it had fallen and pointed it at his throat. “And you got good.”

“Not good enough, it seems.” He held his hands up, panting, “I concede.”

“Whelp!” Angor’s voice rang through the ring. “You fight until you can’t stand!”

“I thought this was just a friendly spar?” Hiccup asked back.

It was then that Astrid understood why Black-Briar was so feared.

His face contorted in a snarl, his eyes burning red. He hissed, “you dare contest with me, Whelp?”

Hiccup looked pale, “No, no sir, I was just—I only meant…” He quickly fetched his spear and pointed it at Astrid, “fight me or stand down!”

Confused, Astrid prepared to continue fighting. And she would have, if she hadn’t spotted the drops of blood on the ground under Hiccup. “You’re bleeding.”

“I know.” He whispered, “fight me anyway.”

Astrid lowered her weapon and dropped it in the dust. “No, I’m not going to fight you if you’re injured. I forfeit.”

“That’s my girl!” Mr. Hofferson shouted from the stands.

“Whelp!” Angor stood. “Finish the fight!”

Hiccup heaved his spear, wincing all the while.

“Don’t Hiccup,” Astrid begged. “It was just a friendly spar. You have proven yourself.”

Hiccup looked up hesitantly to Angor, who sat with a malicious frown on his face. Despite the fear in his heart, Hiccup dropped to his knee, exhausted.

Angor turned away, and looked at Stoick. “With that pathetic display over, let us finally sign the treaty.”

After the conclusion of the meeting, a feast was held. Everyone assembled in the great hall, while mead was distributed among the joyful spirits. Toothless was out in the village, playing with Stormfly and the other dragons he missed so dearly.

Hiccup sat across from Angor, surrounded on both sides by bodyguards. He picked at his food, keeping his head down.

“Before we head for bed,” Angor stated, being heard by Stoick and Gobber at the next table, “you and I will meet on the ship. I would like to have a word with you about today’s…obstinance.”

“Yes father.”

Then Astrid and Fishlegs appeared at the end of the table, looking hopeful to their friend.

“Hey Hiccup!” Fishlegs greeted, with a grin. “The old team is eating together, we were wondering if you wanted to join us and catch up?”

“Please?” Asked Astrid. “We were just reminiscing the other day about the time Tuff stole all your clothes except for a sock while you were at the hot springs.”

Hiccup turned his cold gaze over to the teens, and stated plainly. “I’m afraid I will have to decline, but I thank you for the offer. My father an I have much to discuss.”

Fishlegs pouted, ready to burst into tears, while Astrid grabbed his arms. “No big deal, maybe we’ll see you later?”

“Perhaps.”

—

Later that night, Astrid noticed Angor marching Hiccup to the docks, his hand clamped on Hiccup’s arm. They disappeared into the darkness, and Astrid waited for them to return. She desperately wanted a moment alone with Hiccup, just to speak without Angor’s eclipsing presence. 

But instead she heard Hiccup screaming. He was in pain! So she rushed to the ship, taking cover in the darkness. What she saw at the boat broke her heart.

Hiccup was kneeling on the ground, his arms tied to the mast, and Angor was flogging him. With each shout, Hiccup let out a cry of pain.

“The louder you scream, the harder I hit!”

“I’m sorry!” Hiccup’s voice was so small.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it! You embarrassed me out there! I never lost a heir fight, never! And you’ve lost how many now?”

Hiccup stopped screaming, and only coughed. His back was raw again, and the wounds would just be another layer of scars. Angor freed his wrists, and Hiccup collapsed on the deck of the ship.

“That’s enough for tonight. You may do as you please, as long as you keep your mouth shut.” And he left.

Hiccup wasn’t going to do much. He laid on the ground, whimpering.

Once the coast was clear, Astrid snuck on board and walked carefully over to him. “Hiccup?” She whispered.

He lifted his head, and fought to sit up, but she stopped him, kneeling next to him. “Don’t move.”

“Why are you here?”

“I was worried. With good reason.”

“I’m fine…it hurts, but I’ll be fine in the morning.”

“You’re not fine, Hiccup. None of this is ‘fine’. I know you’re acting, but it looks…painful.”

He hushed her. “I didn’t say a thing. Now, Miss Hofferson, I think it is late and you should go home.”

So he was paranoid, hmm? She’d play along for now. “Alright, but please let me bandage you up. It will not do for the heir of the Black-Briars to fall ill with infection.”

He nodded, and allowed her to help him stand. Together they went to her house, where Hiccup kept up his cold shoulder act. Then, once bandaged, he thanked the Hoffersons politely, and went on his way.

“It’s not right,” said Astrid’s mother. “The way he goes on. Being treated like dirt. Even when he was just a hiccup here, we never treated him like that. There’s got to be something we can do.”

“There is.” Said Astrid, clenching her fist. “We wait for him. And have faith that his plan works.”

—

In the morning, Angor and his clan began to board the ships.

“Well, that was a fun little trip,” said Angor. “A quaint little village you have.”

“Thank you. We’re proud of it,” the chief returned. 

“Whelp, say thank you and goodbye to our hosts.”

Hiccup bowed his head, “Thank you for your hospitality, Chief Stoick. May I ask one last favor before we leave?”

“Yes, of course.” Stoick answered, all too eager.

“Will you allow my dragon to say here? He has become a distraction for me in my training. I believe he would be better suited among his kind.”

Toothless whined, his earflaps wilting.

“You want…Toothless to stay?”

“If it is an inconvenience, I will find him another place—…”

“No!” Interrupted Astrid. “I’ll gladly take care of him! Please!”

Astrid wasn’t Hiccup, but Hiccup wasn’t quite like himself lately. So the Nightfury patiently nuzzled against her legs.

“Wonderful, I hope you take care of him. I am still fond of him.”

“I know,” Astrid said, misty eyed.

“Thank you again, it was a lovely stay.”

—

It had been hours since their departure, and Astrid finally had the guts to speak with Stoick. She made her way up the hill and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” a solemn voice answered.

She came in, immediately spotting Toothless laying on the floor by Stoick’s feet.

The chief himself was sitting by the fire, drinking an ale. Who knew how many he had had today?

“Chief...”

“So. My son is really gone then? I can’t imagine any other reason why he would so willingly be separated from his dragon. They were attached at the hip...”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Astrid took a seat across from him. “He spoke to me during the fight. He said it was all an act.”

“What?”

“He said he had a plan, and it might take a while, but he’s not giving up.”

Stoick was quiet, mulling over this confession.

“Also…I followed him and Angor when they went to speak on the boat. It wasn’t as formal as Angor wanted us to think. He flogged Hiccup, badly. I don’t know if you could see, but his back was just covered in scars.”

Stoick sighed. “I saw.”

“I think Hiccup left Toothless here as a precaution. Maybe Angor threatened him.”

“I’m going to kill that beady-eyed, grave-mouthed bastard.”

Astrid shook her head. “Not yet. I don’t know what Hiccup has planned, but I think we just need to wait things out.”

“I don’t like the waiting game,” the chief frowned.

“I don’t either. But our hands are tied here. If we fail…they’ll call on every village in the archipelago and wipe us off the map.”

Stoick frowned, finishing off his drink. “He’ll be 18 soon. I think he’s biding his time.”

“For what?”

“At 18, the heir can officially take over the tribe. He could kill Angor, and take control of the tribe. Then…dismantle it maybe? Or maybe become the most powerful man on Earth, lord of vikings and dragons.”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Astrid assured.

“Old Hiccup wouldn’t. But Hiccup who’s been flogged for 2 years?” Stoick closed his eyes, and furrowed his brow. In the dim, warm light of the fire, Astrid could easily see the bags under his eyes from many sleepless nights. “If he returns, he’ll never be the same.”

Astrid frowned, thoughtful. “Well, we knew that when he faced the Red Death. And he came back changed then too. But we still love him.”

Stoick nodded. “Aye, that we do lass. If you’re willing, I have a plan of my own to help Hiccup. It’ll take time, though.”

“I’m listening.”

—

Hiccup was officially 18. The great hall of the Black-Briar clan was alive with drinking and merriment, as Hiccup sat above it all. Angor had yet to beat him in three months, and he took that as a sign of success.

“Look at them all,” Angor said, standing at his side. “They love you, respect you…they’d die for you.”

Hiccup smiled in a fiendish way.

“It took three years, but I’ve finally made you the perfect chief for my tribe. When I perish, you will be the most powerful man on earth. Commanding the armies of the vikings, and making every dragon bow before you. The Roman Emperor won’t hold as much power as you. How does that sound?”

“Sounds fitting, considering all I’ve worked for.” 

Angor had a bitter smile on his face. “I won’t lie, I’m jealous. The fear of all man is the most intoxicating drug in the world, and you shall have it ten-fold.”

“I will be your legacy.” Hiccup assured. “The King that Angor pulled up from the dust.”

“King? No my boy, you will be a god.”

Hiccup laughed. “A god? Talk like that will make Thor jealous. You may be struck down before you’re prepared.”

Angor smiled. “What? Is that a threat?”

“I have to keep my old man in line as well,” Hiccup said, in jest.

Angor laughed and punched his shoulder. “Have you given any thought to your name? Hiccup Haddock…it has no threat to it. I’m thinking Angor Black-Briar II.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “The beauty of my name is subtle. People hear it, laugh at it, and they are completely unprepared for the danger I bring.”

“Hmm, I suppose. Not very viking-like, still.”

“I’m not very viking like, remember? I’m a god.”

Angor burst into laughter, startling many of the drunks below.

A servant hustled up to the front. “My lord,” he spoke with a bow.

“Yes?” Answered Angor.

“Not you,” the man corrected, looking fearfully at Hiccup.

“What is it?” Hiccup asked, feigning a bored tone.

“The chief of Berk has sent you a birthday present.”

Hiccup grinned. “How cute, that old man still thinks of me as a son. Well, bring it in.”

The servant whistled, and another man dragged the gift in with a rope.

Hiccup froze, his eyes wide.

Astrid stumbled in, her wrists tied in front of her. She had been stripped of her clothes, and stood naked in a hall full of drunken vikings. There was a rumble of grunts and whistles. 

“The chief has sent a virgin bride for you, my lord. And we have prepared her for the traditional Black-Briar wedding ceremony.”

Hiccup stood, concealing his shaking, and waltzed up to her. “Do all Black-Briar weddings evolve bondage?” He quipped.

Nearby vikings giggled like schoolgirls.

Hiccup reached out, dragging his hand over her body, cupping her breast as he passed. “She’s a pretty one, for sure. My old friend, Astrid.”

Astrid stood rigidly still, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!” Angor called from the front.

Hiccup planted a hot, wet kiss on her lips, grabbing her lewdly, as the other vikings whistled and yelled profanities. 

After he pulled away, he called back to Angor, “I’m going to take my gift to my room, I wish not to be disturbed for the rest of the night!”

The hall erupted in laughs and hollers as Hiccup grabbed Astrid by the arm and led her down the hall. They walked in silence, passing many guards that saluted in greeting. Finally, they got to a pair of double doors, and Hiccup ushered her inside.

“Hiccup, please, if you’re still the boy I know—…” she began.

“Don’t worry,” he said softly, undoing her bindings. “I’m not going to touch you anymore. I’m sorry, for that.”

Astrid sighed. “It’s alright.”

Once she was free, he went to his dresser and found some clothes that would fit her. Once she was dressed, Hiccup practically scooped her up as he hugged her tightly to his chest. He held her for a while, just taking in her scent. “Astrid…” He whispered.

When she pulled away, she could see the tears in his eyes.

“Hiccup…”

“I have missed you so much…” He kissed her forehead. “How’s Toothless?”

She grinned, knowing he would ask. “He’s okay. He misses you, though. I take him flying every sunrise and sunset. He sleeps in your bed.”

Sadness marched over his face, as he shook his head. “I hated leaving him behind…but Angor kept using him as a threat, and I didn’t want…”

Astrid cupped his cheek. “It’s alright, Hiccup. I understand. Your dad understands.”

“My dad?”

“That’s why he sent me. Whatever you need, I’m here to help.”

Hiccup laughed nervously. “Well, _wife_ , that’s…that’s going to be a little bit of a problem.”

“Wait, wife? Really?”

“There’s not really a ceremony to weddings here. The chief just makes a pronouncement of marriage as long as the man consents.”

“And not the woman?”

He blanched. “Not among this group of low-lifes.”

“Okay. Married.” Astrid exhaled. “I can…I can roll with that.”

“You said if I ever needed you, your parents would ship you to me.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think it’d be like this.” She shook her head. “Anyway, what’s the plan?”

Hiccup took her hand, and beckoned her to sit with him by the fireplace, furthest from the door. “I’ve stage a coup.”

“What?”

“I mean, it was sort of in the works before I got here, but I found out about it, and we came up with something that actually works. First, I got the blacksmith on my side, then with his help, I got the whole working class. From there, I got the servants and the guards on my side, and half of the elder council. Once I kill Angor tonight, the elder will appoint me chief. After that, I will appoint the blacksmith, who is a very nice, down to earth guy, as my replacement.”

“Tonight?!” She nearly shouted.

“Yeah! And, I mean…you being here is actually a plus. With that little display we put on, Angor is going to expect us to be busy all night.”

“Astrid do good?”

“Astrid do good.” He laughed. Then, he continued to gaze at her, admiring how she had grown.

“What is it?”

Hiccup merely shook his head, cupping her cheek.

Astrid blushed as he drew closer, and pressed his lips against her own. The caress was sweet and tender, almost like the one they had shared so many years ago.

When he pulled away, his own face was tinged pink. “Sorry…I promised I wouldn’t touch you again…”

She smiled back. “It’s okay…I liked it.”

He hummed, playing with her bangs. “We’ll wait for a few more hours, until he’s nice and drunk, before we strike.”

“Okay.”

“Ready to take down another abusive tyrant with me?”

“As long as you don’t lose another leg.”

—

A week later, black sails were spotted off the coast of Berk. Just one ship, unannounced.

Stoick was alerted, and nervously made his way down to the dock. He prayed that his plan of sending Astrid as backup hadn’t backfired.

The ship only had a few occupants. Astrid, and a man who could only be Hiccup, wearing black furs with silver chains. Plus, a handful of servants. When the ship anchored, Hiccup smoothly disembarked.

“Stoick,” he addressed.

“Hiccup,” the chief returned, his hope deflating.

“I seem to be missing something.”

Stoick sighed, his heart clenching. “I see. You are 18 after all, I suppose we owe you payment again. I’ll tell Bucket and Mulch to prepare the nets.”

He held up a hand. “The Black-Briars are not in need of fish, Stoick.”

“Oh? Well, we can offer lumber, if you’d like?”

Hiccup couldn’t help but smirk. “No, you see...I’m missing a father…and I was wondering if I could have you?” Hiccup let a real smile grace his face, beaming at his dad.

“What?! Are you—!? Of course I’ll be your dad, you silly troll-headed bean pole!”

Hiccup laughed and launched himself at his father, throwing his arms around him.

Stoick’s beard tickled as it brushed against his forehead. “Oh, I missed you son.”

“I missed you too, dad. I missed you too.”


	21. Sorting Things Out

Rated S for Spicy or T+.

It was just past sunset on the Edge. All the day’s duties had been completed, and now everyone was enjoying their free time. The twins were in the boar pit, wrestling in the mud. Fishlegs was in his garden meditating and relaxing. Snotlout was in the clubhouse, sketching designs for a statue of himself. Hiccup had been in his hut since dinner, working on a project, and Astrid was in the stables, tending to Stormfly.

Astrid, however, was not in a state of relaxation. In fact, she was quite distressed, as she had been for several days now. Ever since she noticed her behavior around Hiccup.

Ever since the incident with the Scourge of Odin.

“ _I can’t imagine a world without you in it_.” Gods, they had really said that to each other, hadn’t they?

Sure she liked him, she had since the first flight with Toothless. And that had encouraged her to kiss him when he first woke up, and a handful of other times. But that was in the past, and this was now. Now, she was a strong leader of the Edge, she was smart and cunning, and could help Hiccup create and execute plans. At least, that was what she _wanted_ to be. Problem was, lately, she was always off her game when Hiccup was around. Her stomach did flips, her heart raced and she stuttered. _Stuttered!_ It was weird and pathetic.

But Astrid, being the type of woman she was, wasn’t always in tune with her _feelings_. Even the very thought of them made her roll her eyes.

But right now, she desperately needed someone to talk to about them. But she was surrounded by dumb boys and Ruffnut, who was basically a boy. Admittedly, she had thought about consulting Fishlegs, but she figured anything that came from him would be too mushy of an idea to actually help.

“Am I crazy, Stormfly?” She asked her dragon.

Stormfly squawked in reply.

“I just…I want things to go back to normal. But I keep getting these thoughts.” She shook her head, she was being ridiculous. “Maybe I’ll just avoid him for a few days, and see if this goes away.”

But saying the plan out loud made her stomach twist in a tight knot. A wave of loneliness hit her and she almost felt a tear come to her eye.

“Fine! I’ll talk to him right now!” This also sent a twist to her stomach, and a flutter somewhere farther down. Astrid gripped her fists in frustration and yelled down to her body. “What do you want from me!?”

Stormfly cocked her head, and let out a chirp.

Astrid groaned, tucking some hair behind her ear. “I can’t take this anymore. If anyone can help, it’s Hiccup.” Though at the name, she blushed and felt her hands get sweaty. “Goodnight Stormfly,” and she patted out of the stable before she could change her mind.

Outside of his hut, her nerves had grown, and she felt her legs shaking.

“It’s just Hiccup,” she had to remind herself. “Just Hiccup.”

WHAMP WHAMP WHAMP

Her fist on his door had said something different, however.

A minute passed before the door open, and there stood Hiccup. Hair a mess and the imprint of leather on his face.

“I’m sorry,” she said suddenly, seeing his bleary eyes. “I didn’t know you were sleeping.”

He yawned. “It’s no problem. I just fell asleep at my desk.” His smile sent all sorts of inappropriate thoughts to her mind. “What’s up?”

She swallowed, and squeezed her arm. Today of all days, she hadn’t worn her armor, and she felt defenseless and naked. “I have a problem.”

He continued to smirk. “Let me guess, the twins? Snotlout? Or is a dragon problem?” Then he grew a little more somber. “Or hunters?”

She shook her head, “no, it’s not any of that. It’s…it’s actually you this time.”

“Me? Did I do something? I’m really sorry—“

“No, no you didn’t do anything.” She sighed, shutting her eyes tight.

“Then, let’s talk.” He urged, gesturing her inside his hut. He closed the door behind her, and Astrid realized that there was no going back now.

Hiccup took a seat at his desk, turning his chair to face her. There was another chair only a few feet away, but she opted to stand.

“I…I’ve been having these thoughts lately.”

“What kind of thoughts? Bad? Dangerous?”

“No…well, maybe…I don’t know.” She huffed. “Look, I feel super awkward talking about this, but I need to talk it out, and there’s no one I trust more than you.”

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Hiccup insisted. “You can tell me anything, okay?”

She swallowed again, the action harder than the first time. “Okay.”

“So these thoughts?”

She tensed, her words falling silent. “Let me…start again.”

Hiccup nodded, and urged her on.

“Back then…when, when you and I had that first flight together…I kind of…well I…” Hmm, this was way harder than she was expecting it to be. She angrily stomped her foot and slammed her eyes shut. “I kissed your cheek!”

Hiccup hummed, the memory a fond one. “I remember.”

“And then, after you woke up from the war with the Red Death…I kissed you, on the lips.” She peaked her eye open and saw him grinning, his face pink by the light of the fire.

“You did.”

“While you were unconscious, I realized that…well, I was crushing on you.” Now she was burning in embarrassment. She hugged herself, as a form of defense. She didn’t dare to open her eyes to look at him, but she hurried her words, “but I was a child then, and I was allowed to have a dumb crush. But those…feelings and desires are back again! But they’re…stronger, worse…I don’t know…”

“Are you saying you aren’t allowed to have a crush anymore?” There was a hollowness to his voice, but she didn’t notice.

“No! I mean—maybe!? I don’t know! It just…I don’t know what I’m feeling!” After this proclamation, she dared to look at him, only to see him staring at her, deep in thought.

“So…what do you want to do about it?”

She groaned. “I. Don’t. Know! I was just hoping that talking to you would make things better, but now I’m even more confused!”

“Astrid, I can’t tell you how you’re supposed to feel. Especially about me. I want you to like me, of course. And hearing what you’ve said is super flattering…”

“When we were younger…” she began. “I acted impulsively on my thoughts. If I wanted to kiss you, I did…and if I wanted to hit you, I did.”

“Yeah, kinda glad you don’t do that last one anymore.”

She managed a smile, as she took a few steps closer. “Would it be okay…can I…act on them again? Just for tonight?”

Hiccup swallowed, his face red. “If you think it’ll help…of course.”

She was standing just in front of him, and delicately began to undo his armor on his chest. Freeing him of his sharp buckles and hard leather. She pulled it off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. Then she began to undo his wrist guards, first the right, and then he offered her his left arm.

There was silence in the hut, as they both breathed heavily. Hiccup in anticipation, and Astrid from adrenaline.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this. I can’t believe I’m doing this._ **_I can’t believe I’m doing this._ **

Then, ever so gently, Astrid kicked a leg over his, and straddled his waist. His hands automatically rested on her hips as hers rested on his chest.

“Is this okay?” She whispered.

“Yes,” he whispered back, a soft smile on his face.

Moving gently again, she cupped his cheek feeling the heat from his skin on her palm.

“Tell me to stop,” She begged.

“No,” he breathed.

With nothing to break her fall, Astrid crushed her mouth to his. Revealing in his taste, his scent, and just the warmth of him beneath her. She pulled away with a smack, and breathed heavily.

Hiccup was smiling at her, his hand on her back. “Did that help?”

Astrid bit her lip, her heart hammering, threatening to burst from her chest. She could barely hear him over the pulse in her ear. She felt good, amazing, and absolutely sick to her stomach.

Was this _feeling_? Whatever it was, she didn’t want to be done with it, so she kissed him again, harder this time.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to deepen the kiss, holding her tightly and snuggly.

Again, Astrid pulled away, frustrated this time and slammed her fists onto the back of his chair. “Damnit!” She cried.

Hiccup froze, a little in fear.

“I love you,” She whispered. “That’s what it is.”

“Oh,” Hiccup whispered back. It was all he could manage.

“Well, now that I’ve gotten that figured out…” She sounded…disappointed? Astrid placed her feet on the floor and pushed to stand, but Hiccup was having none of it.

He stood as well, keeping his arms tightly around her.

“H-Hiccup?”

He hushed her softly, and then crouched to lay her gently on the floor. “Astrid…you can’t just say you love me and then leave.”

She lied on her back, staring up at him, and she flushed as one of her dreams came back to her. “I just thought—“

He hushed her again, and pressed a soft little kiss to the corner of her mouth. “You have to give me the chance to say it back.”

“What?”

He was straddling her now, their stomachs pressing against each other. “I love you too, Astrid.” This he declared as he swept her hair away from her eyes. “I love you so much, I have for a while.”

“You have?”

“Hmm-mmm.” He kissed her again, deeply. Then pulled away, only to kiss her again and again. Goading her into just relaxing and enjoy the tremulous waves of emotion. He probed against her lips with his tongue. Teasing her and caressing her until she granted him access. 

Astrid didn’t even notice that her hands were in his hair, or that she was arching her back to get closer to him. All she knew was that this felt good, and despite the thundering in her chest and the twisting in her gut, it felt so so right.

His mouth pulled away from hers, and started to kiss down her cheek and to her neck. Her breathing caught as her nails scraped across his scalp.

“Don’t leave a mark…” she begged.

He chuckled as he bit her softly, sucking on her skin. He’d leave a mark, proving to himself and everyone that saw her, that she was his. He loved her, and she loved him. That’s all that mattered.

Astrid moaned and gasped breathlessly, as his hands and tongue wandered, tasting, feeling, rubbing and pinching, everything was overwhelming. All she was able to do was hang on for dear life as she was drowning in his arms.

There was a knock at his door and they both froze, but he didn’t move away from her.

“Hiccup! Hiccup! You’ll never believe what the night terrors are doing!” It was Fishlegs, calling from outside the door.

Hiccup smirked, his hand sliding down her to grab her butt. “Kinda busy Fishlegs! Tell me about it later!”

Astrid’s eyes were wide. “You’re choosing me over dragons?”

Hiccup propped himself up on his arms, gazing at her with love and adoration. “I love dragons, and they’re amazing…but I’ve been wanting to kiss you like that for years, and nothing is going to stop me…unless you want me too.”

Astrid tugged him down, so that he was crushed against her, and she held him tightly. “I love you Hiccup. I love you.” Now that everything had been sorted out, she was sure this was true.

“I love you too, milady.” 


	22. Frozen

This one shot is rated a Soft M, for nudity and groping. *giggles like a 5th grader*

I watched a documentary on Penguins, so you know…time for everyone’s favorite trope!

Also, hey brain? CAN WE STICK TO ONE STORY AT A TIME PLEASE!? No? Okay. That’s cool.

—

Being more to the south of Berk, one would think that the Edge wouldn’t have nearly as harsh as a winter.

However, it did.

Luckily, they had seen the effects of the storm brewing, and each rider had taken time to fortify their huts before the winds came. All except Astrid.

You’d think, out of all of them, she would have been the most responsible and had her head in the game when it came to survival. Well, she did. She, and Hiccup, had made sure that the stables and all other important dragon-equipped buildings were safe. Their scaly friends would have a warm, dry safe place to wait out the frigid storm, and the other riders wouldn’t have to worry about them.

So she had put off her own hut, in loo of the safety of her dragon. It was a touching thought, but now, in the dead of the night, when her shingles rattled and ice and wind blew through the cracks, Astrid sat huddled under a pile of blankets, freezing. At least she had the forethought to bring firewood…but not anything to light it. Stormfly always did that before, but she was in the stables now.

“Stupid,” She stated to herself, her teeth chattering.

She wasn’t stupid, not really, just overwhelmed. It felt like that for a while now. She wasn’t a girl out on her own, learning independence; she was a mom of a bunch of irresponsible kids. And the father, who she would admit was Hiccup, was also trying to wrangle Dragons, the most stubborn beasts on the planet next to vikings. It was not hard to see why her own comfort had fallen to the wayside.

She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and tried to sleep. Sleep was the only thing she could probably do.

But it was so cold; so unforgivingly, toe-freezingly cold!

The door blew open with a bang, and a rush of snow came pouring in.

“No! No no no!” Astrid shouted, getting to her feet. She hadn’t even taken her boots off to get comfortable. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and dredged over to the door. To her complete displeasure, the slide lock had been completely ripped off. There would be no closing the door now.

“Damnit…” Astrid snarled. If only, if only…She sighed loudly. There was no point in battling with herself. She had to get somewhere safe and warm. At this rate, anywhere was better than her hut.

So she started out, aiming for the dragon stables. The clubhouse had been her first option, but it was boarded up, no one having a need to get in for any reason. Except now.

The winds were extreme, and her hair whipped around, unraveling. The landscape had been completely engulfed in the snow, and there was nothing but dark gray as far as the eye could see. In fact, she could only see the bridge about five feet ahead of her. So she began her slow, freezing cold walk to the stables.

Her legs shook as she walked, making the precarious walk over the icy bridge just a tad more difficult. She slipped, once, twice, and thendecided to crouch and just shuffle her feet along the ground.

When it seemed things couldn’t get any worse, she slipped, falling face first onto the boards, and then was blown over. She had moments to grab the planks before her whole body went over the edge. Her blanket ripped from her shoulders and disappeared into the wind.

So there she was. Dangling from the hand, at the mercy of the storm straight from Niflheim. Her nails scratched on the wood, her arm shaking with the effort.

“Help!!” She screamed. “Hiccup! Toothless! Please!!”

But there was no answer. Her voice was swallowed by the tempest.

Fighting, Astrid reached her other hand up to take hold, but it didn’t make a difference. She could find no purchase with her feet, and she wasn’t about to pull 135 pounds up with just her fingertips, but she did try.

She tried to think positively. Maybe if she fell, she’d land in a snowbank. Yes, that was a nice thought, except the ground was very, very far away. Come to think of it, what was under her?

She was quick to find out as her fingers gave out and she fell.

She screamed the whole plunge down. Down passed rocks and bridges, and into the icy water. Fortunately, the surface hadn’t frozen over yet, but it didn’t make the water any less biting.

She sunk deep with the fall, silence and blackness surrounding her on all sides. The fall forced all the air from her lungs, still she kicked, hopping she was going up.

Astrid broke the surface, panting hard and fighting against the waves. Disoriented, she spun in circles, looking for a ledge or something, anything to climb out on.

“Astrid!” Hiccup’s voice was like music to her ears!

“H-H-Hiccup!” She couldn’t keep the chill from her voice.

Toothless’ mouth was open, the fire within creating just enough light to find her.

“Astrid!” He screamed again, stretching his arms out for her.

She kicked her legs and flung her arms up to reach him, taking hold of his hands. He yanked her up into his arms, sitting her sideways on the saddle in his lap. “I gotcha…” He promised, a warm arm around her. As they rose back up top, she could feel her hair freezing, and her ears, nose, and fingers ached from the biting chill. Her body shook violently, trying to warm up but to no avail.

It was only a minute or so before Hiccup arrived at his hut and beckoned Toothless inside.

Immediately, he closed and latched the door, and got to work.

“Astrid? Can you hear me?”

“Mmm…hmm…” She managed. Her whole body felt heavy, and all her energy was wasted. She couldn’t even shiver anymore.

Hiccup carried her over to the fire and began to remove her wet clothes. “Is this okay?” He asked, the hem of her shirt in his grasp.

“Mmm…”

Knowing he wasn’t going to get much else out of her, she stripped her of her shirt and leggings, and even her undergarments, finding them soaked. He covered her with all the furs and blankets he could find, only leaving her face visible. He undid her hair and rubbed it dry with a towel. Then he pushed her to lay down on the floor.

Once that was done, he laid out her clothes near the fire to dry.

“Hic…cup…” she muttered.

“I’m here,” he spoke from her side.

“So…rry…”

“No, don’t be. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He moved his hand up to feel her face, noting that her skin was pale and cold to the touch. Her lips looked blue. He reached under the blankets and felt along her skin, noting much of the same. She seemed to be fading fast, and he worried if he didn’t warm her up quick…

“Gods, you’re going to kill me in the morning.” Hiccup stripped off his own clothes, and left his prosthetic on the floor. Then he gently slid under the blankets and pressed himself against her back. His arms reached around and held her waist.

She was freezing, no doubt about it. All of her skin felt like his fingers after a long day of riding in the bitter cold.

“Sorry Astrid, I just need to—“

His words were cut off as she turned over, and snuggled into his warmth.

So he said nothing, and continued to run his hands up and down her skin. He wrapped a leg around hers, and tried to warm her feet using his own.

After a while, her skin stopped holding the sting to it, and her breathing came easier.

“Hiccup?” She whispered, no longer muttering.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks…”

“Of course.” He swallowed, keenly aware of the bare skin under his fingertips. “Sorry about…you know…”

She didn’t respond, only nuzzled his collar.

Hiccup was in a dangerous position. Now that the worry for her safety was starting to subside, his human nature was starting to act up.That’s what he tried to apologize for. Astrid was smart, and rational, she’d understand.

—

Astrid’s mind had grown hazy for a while there. Once Hiccup pulled her out of the water and the wind wrapped around her, she felt herself go numb.

She was aware he’d taken off her clothing, but didn’t care. It was cold cold _cold_ and she just needed warmth! There was blankets and furs piled on top of her, and finally, the ache began to subside. Then, under hazy vision, she saw Hiccup strip from his clothes, then…warmth.

Astrid’s entire body relaxed as his soft, snug body pressed up against her backside. Maybe she would have made it with the blankets and the fire, but this just seemed to work faster.

She should have felt outrage. She should have been embarrassed. But no. Because even if this was wildly inappropriate, she was with Hiccup. She trusted him, and if she was being honest with herself, she would say she was in love with him.

One day, he’d be chief and he’d need a strong wife by his side. She figured it would be her, because who else was eligible? It was only a matter of time.

“Sorry, I just need to—“ he had started to apologize for showing her intimacy, but she quickly rolled and snuggled closer, silencing him.

Astrid sighed, breathing in his delectable scent and absorbing his heat.

This wasn’t her first encounter with a naked Hiccup, but it was the most up close and personal one. When they were children, they’d often go swimming in the ocean bare butt, along with the other kids as well. Then there was that one time he was at the hot springs and Tuffnut stole all of his clothes except for a sock and Hiccup had to make his way across town barely covered. And then of course, she had helped bathe him after the incident with the Red Death, but she hadn’t interacted with him much below the chest.

But this was nice. His large hands pressed into her back, rubbing from her neck all the way down.

“Hiccup?” She whispered, her voice more stable.

“Yeah?” His breath was hot against her head.

“Thanks…”

“Of course.” She felt his neck bob. “Sorry about…you know…”

About what? She wondered vaguely, he had just saved her life after all. But oh, she felt something flex against her leg.

Ah, right. Well, she had heard about these things. Men’s bodies acting without control. He didn’t mean anything by it, right? So she simply sighed and nuzzled against his collar.

Hiccup adjusted so she could use his arm as a pillow. Now, the cold seemed only to stay in her limbs, and even then it wasn’t as bad.

She felt him move away and she groaned in protest.

“I’m coming back,” he assured as he scooted out from the blankets.

Astrid watched as he stood and hopped around the room, rifling through his clothing drawer. As stated earlier, this wasn’t her first experience with a naked Hiccup, but it had been several years. Several years of blacksmithing and dragon-riding, all working his thin frame to sculpt it into peak form. Astrid studied his pale skin, enjoying the view with a blush.

He hopped back to her, two socks in hand. Then he knelt by her feet and covered them. “Sorry, I don’t have any matching socks, obviously.”

She just squeaked in gratitude.

“How are you feeling?”

She didn’t answer vocally, just reached her arm out and tugged on him.

“Still cold?”

“Mmmm-hmm.” She hummed.

Just from the brief exposure from outside the blankets, his skin felt cooler, but Astrid latched on, regardless.

“I’m sorry I can’t do more for you…” He took her hand in his, breathing on her aching digits.

“This is nice…” she breathed, resting her freehand on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, loud and frantic, in her ear. “Are you nervous?”

His awkward laugh was obvious enough. “Yeah…” He huffed on her hand again, and then rested it on his chest, trapping it between them. “But you’re more important than my comfort.”

“Would you do this for Ruff? Or any of the other riders?”

There was a choking sound in his throat. “N-no…I would just…pile them with blankets and hope for the best.”

She hummed, satisfied with that answer.

“What were you doing out there?”

“I…didn’t prepare my hut well enough. Not enough blankets…nothing to light a fire with…and my door blew open, the latch broke and I couldn’t close it.” She hated admitting it out loud, because it made her feel stupid. “So I thought I’d go to the stables at least…”

His arms tightened around her. “You were working so hard to make the stables comfortable for the dragons. I don’t blame you for forgetting about your hut.”

He was trying to be helpful, but she still felt silly.

“Stay here with me, until the storm passes.” It wasn’t an offer, or suggestion, it was a command. “You’re not going anywhere.”

The possessiveness in his tone sent a little thrill through her, and all she could do was nod.

For a while, all that Astrid could hear was the crackling of the fire, the occasional croon from Toothless in his sleep, and Hiccup’s heart beating in her ear.

This was nice, but the moment wouldn’t last. This was an emergency situation, and after the storm passed, they’d fall back into their awkward ‘everyone thinks we’re together, but we’re really not’ stage. Every other attempt to prod him into making things official wasn’t taken more than innocently. Though, it had been a few years since she had kissed him (except for those few nights when she stumbled across him sleeping at his desk. Even then, she’d only ever had the courage to kiss his forehead, and he’d never know about it.)

As these thoughts ran through her head, she felt Hiccup’s hand on the side of her head, touching her ear. He grunted, and leaned in, breathing hotly against her.

A shutter ran from her neck, down her spine, and to her toes.

“Sorry, I wish I could just warm you up…”

The shiver wasn’t from the cold, she wanted to protest. It was involuntary, just a reaction. But instead, she surprised herself by saying, “maybe you can…”

He glanced down at her, his brows furrowed. “Hmm?”

He’d get the picture, he just needed another hint or two.

—

Astrid was a stubborn one, he knew. After everything was okay, she’d insist on sleeping in the stables, so as not to bother him. That’s why he didn’t give her the option of leaving. If she fell between his hut and hers, who knew what would happen on the way to the stables? Besides, he had food and supplies here. Plenty for two people and a dragon.

He should have been surprised when she didn’t argue, but then again, she probably wasn’t looking forward to returning to the snow after what happened.

Gods this was awkward. He’d had fantasies like this before. Almost this exact scenario. Sometimes he recalled a time in their youth when they had been caught in an avalanche. They had held each other then, using body heat to keep warm before Toothless and Stormfly were able to rescue them. They had parted awkwardly then, would they do the same now?

Astrid had her head resting against his chest, no doubt able to hear how frantic his heart was beating. Not only was her head against him, but so was everything else. Nothing but the softest, silkiest skin all the way down. Her breasts pressed against his chest, making him swallow hard as another painful throb came from below. He had to think about something else! This was already a dangerous situation, he didn’t need to make it worse by doing something stupid like kissing her…or touch her—

NO!

Bad Hiccup. Maybe if they were betrothed, he’d allow himself to be a little ‘naughty’, but this was a life threatening situation. And Astrid wasn’t interested in him like that.

So he pushed all dirty thoughts from his mind, as best as he could, and reached up to feel her ear that had been exposed. It was still cold to the touch, and with a grunt, he huffed on it.

She shuttered.

Guilt stabbed him in the gut. Here he was, relishing in the feel of her bare body against him, and she was still dealing with the after effects of her little swim. “Sorry, I wish I could just warm you up…”

He hated seeing her suffer. She was so strong and proud, and most injuries she took like a champ. But seeing her so weak and pale…it frightened him.

Still, she spoke, her voice a little deeper than normal. “Maybe you can…”

What was that supposed to mean? “Hmmm?”

She met his eyes, her gaze half lidded, one brow raised…ah, he knew that look. The one that accompanied a dare. What an odd time and place for it.

Her hand came up and very gently touched his cheek, then trailed down his jaw.

Was she…? No.

Still, she bit her lip, glancing at his mouth and then into his eyes.

Holy shit, she wanted to kiss him. Or more accurately, she wanted him to kiss her. Maybe, probably. That’s what he hoped.

With another thick swallow, he leaned in, his hot breath ghosting across her face. “If I…if this isn’t…I just want—“ ‘Want’ wasn’t the right word, more like ‘need’.

“Hiccup,” she breathed. “It’s you. It’s only been you, and will only ever _be_ you.” 

“You mean you—?”

There was a small, almost malicious smile on her face. “The blankets would have been enough.”

His eyes were wide. Oh he was crazy. Crazy stupid, crazy reckless, and…crazy in love. “Then…can I—?”

“Please…”

Her whisper sent a shiver down his spine and a throb down south, he moaned. Filled with adrenaline, and drunk with affection, Hiccup finally gave in. 

It was clumsy and awkward at first, that kiss that was powered with magnetism. He just wanted his mouth against hers, and they’d go from there. It didn’t matter. The kiss was thrilling and passionate, yet earnest and tender. Astrid’s hand wandered into his hair and her nails scraped against his scalp.

More shivers down his spine as he moaned against her lips. This was perilous, this teasing, this game they were playing. But the kisses just kept coming, breaking and crashing like waves in the storm that brewed outside. He felt hot all over, her skin burning and sizzling, so completely contrasted to where she was before. He twitched and flexed against her, begging for more.

Finally, he pulled away, holding her arms at bay.

“Hiccup?” She asked surprised.

“I…” he trembled. What was he doing? “I have to say something.”

“Okay,” she agreed, smiling.

“But…I need to put on pants first.”

She giggled, “if that makes you feel better.”

Again, he got up and hobbled over to his drawers. He slipped on a soft pair of pants, made of linen instead of leather. Then he came and sat next to her, not joining her under the blankets.

The look on her face said she didn’t like that.

He brought his good leg up, resting his arms on it. Now that he was out from under the blankets, he realized how frigid the air was. But he fought the urge to shiver.

“Before…we…I should have said this before kissing you.”

“What? Do you have a disease?”

He gave her a blank look. She was joking, but he didn’t appreciate it. “No. Look…I…” He groaned, his body tensing. “I’ve been in love with you for what seems like forever.”

She merely raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

“When little boys didn’t like girls because they were gross, I thought you were cute. When killing dragons became the mark of a man, I tried over and over, not just to impress my dad, but to impress you. You, specifically. When I was ridiculed by the village, you held your tongue, and I loved you for it. But there…there was this wall between us. A disconnect. You, this perfect warrior…and I was just…Hiccup.”

Astrid opened her mouth to comfort him, but bit her lip instead.

“I know something changed that night we flew together. I got through to you, and just your friendship meant the world to me.” He hadn’t planned on saying all of this, but it spilled out of him. He hadn’t told anyone these things. “Then you kissed me when I woke up…and at Snoggletog—“ he choked. “Astrid, I love you.”

“Hiccup…”

“And, I don’t regret what we just did…but I can’t allow myself to indulge in it again.”

She looked put off, as her lip turned up.

“I just…I know you don’t feel the same. But I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife and stand beside me when I’m chief. But you have your own life, and your own future—“

“Who said I didn’t feel the same?”

His breath caught in his throat. “What?”

“Hiccup, babe, I know you love me. I’ve known for a long time. It’s…super obvious.”

His face turned red in embarrassment, and he tried to hide behind his hands.

Astrid wouldn’t have it though, as she sat up and took his hand. The blankets fell away from her, exposing her chest. She didn’t try to hide. Not from him.

“Hiccup, I love you too. For a while now. I’ve just been waiting for you.”

“Oh no…you were?”

She giggled, “yes! I don’t know _why_ it took you so long!”

He shrugged, avoiding looking at her. “I didn’t think…you felt the same.”

“I kissed you!”

“I thought that was just a sign of relief!”

“It was! But did anyone else kiss you!?”

No, and he was grateful for it.

“Hiccup, you are smart, and brave, and wonderful…but gods above you’re stupid.”

He pouted at her. “Sorry for trying to respect your feelings and not flirting with you at every turn, like a certain Jorgenson.”

Astrid smiled patiently at him. “You’re right. Thank you for that.” She intertwined their fingers together. “And I understand where you’re coming from. You’ve...had a tough time. I don’t blame you for being...unsure. But! Things have changed. So, when I say I love you and I want to marry you, do you believe me?”

He just stared at her, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. A smile weaved it’s way onto his face, as he pushed up onto his knees. “I think I’m ready to get back to kissing you now.”

“About time!” She threw the blankets back over her. “I’m freezing!”

“Oh no! I’m sorry!” He slid over and snuggled up next to her. “Better?”

“Almost.” She coyly grabber his hand and placed it on her breast, watching in amusement as his expression changed. “Now it’s better.”

Hiccup pressed in closer, capturing her lips with his as he experimentally kneaded her breast. “Am I doing this right?”

She snorted, “I don’t know!” She hummed, kissing him deeply and soundly, “feels nice though.”

“Gods, you feel amazing.”

Astrid had decidedly enough talking, and licked against his lips. He took the hint quickly this time and leaned over her, returning the open mouth kiss.

The night’s kisses changed between sweet and tender, to dirty and passionate, to silly and fun. Long caresses turned into swirling tongues…and then into little pecks marked with raspberries. Moans and sighs, and giggles and snorts.

“You know what’s great?” Hiccup asked, pinching her nipple between his fingers.

“Hmm?” Is all she could reply, as she was wrapped in pleasure.

“We won’t be interrupted for hours.” He accentuated this with a lick to her collarbone. “Do you think we’re moving kind of fast?”

“Uh uh…” she moaned, digging her nails into his back. “This is just right…”

He slid his arms around her, burying his face in her chest. “Yeah, I like this. Sorry you almost died earlier.”

She barked a laugh. “It was worth it!”

—

Once the storm passed, the riders all emerged from their snowy prisons. Eager to reunite with their dragons. The group gathered in the clubhouse, ready to start out strong.

“Alright,” began Hiccup. “We’ll need to start making repairs right away, just so we can have them done in case another storm like this hits. And of course, we’ll need to resupply. Then, we’ll want to make sure the native dragons are all safe and accounted for—“

“Uh, Hiccup?” Fishlegs interrupted. He had been the brave soul to point out the obvious. “What happened to you guys?”

Despite being winter, not all skin was covered. The little red welts all over Hiccup’s and Astrid’s necks hadn’t faded from their little rendezvous.

“Astrid and I…have…reached an agreement.” He said, vaguely.

“Which is?” Tuff said, raising an eyebrow. Oh, he knew a hickey when he saw one.

“Let’s just say…I…will be providing the heir when Hiccup is chief.” Astrid said with finality.

“OOOOHHH!!!” Fishlegs shrieked. He leapt from his chair and surround them in a hug. “I’ve been rooting for you two!”

“Wait, Hiccstrid is official!?” Snotlout said, hiding the disappointment in his voice.

“When did that happen?”

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other sheepishly. “Uh…it’s kind of a long story…”


	23. The Dragon and the Dame

Obligatory Beauty and the Beast AU. #sorrynotsorry

—

The young woman hurried through the woods, panting. Her footfalls were near silent as she slipped through the underbrush. Every few moments, she turned her head to see if her followers were still in pursuit. There was no sign of movement, so on she continued.

She had a vague idea of were she was headed. There were rumors. A castle laid in the forest, haunted by ghouls and monsters, and guarded by ferocious beasts. Being that most people avoided such a place, all she had to go off of were rumors. She only prayed that they were true.

It was then that she stumbled out of the forest and into a wrought iron gate. She shook the bars and it gave way, just enough for her to slip through. Then she slammed the iron shut behind her, hoping it would stick. Behind the gate laid a castle, parts in shambles, windows broken, completely abandoned. The perfect hideout for someone who was running. She glanced around, seeing no sign of life, then crossed the bridge and opened the door without bothering to knock.

The lobby had a lovely cascading staircase, spilling out over an ivory floor. Thick tapestries of gruesome battles hung on the walls. The room was lined with columns, some crumbling. From the crack under a door to her left, she could see flickering light.

"Hello?" She called, with no response.

She tip-toed to the room and opened the door, the hinges creaking with her entry.

"Hello?" She asked again, seeing someone sitting in a chair. "I'm sorry to intrude—..."

" **Why have you come here?** " A menacing voice spoke.

"I—I..." She stuttered.

A shadow flew from the chair and within a blink of eye, a creature was upon her, gazing at her with glowing green eyes. The rest of the figure was shrouded in shadows. “ **Why have you disturbed me?** ”

Astrid was struck speechless, only able to gaze into those eyes, like she was hypnotized.

“ **Have you come to rob me? There is nothing of value in this desolate place**.”

“N-no, sir.” She gulped.

“ **Then…have you come to ridicule then beast?** ” He hissed.

“What beast?” She asked, curious if not terrified.

He danced around her, turning so that she could see the form he held. “ **I…am a beast**.”

He was terrifying, but in a beautiful, unearthly way. From his auburn locks sprouted horns like a ram, sharp and curling over. His skin was pale, but littered with purple and black scales. His fingers were capped with claws as fur matted around his neck. His lower canines jutted out as fangs. She gaped at him. He frowned.

“ **You’ve had your look, you wench. Now leave!** ” He growled, once more drawing up into the darkness.

Astrid panted, then swallowed her fear. “Please,” she asked softly. “Let me stay. Just for a little longer.”

His brow curled in confusion. “ **I am a monster. I am more dangerous then anything out there!** ”

“Y-you don’t understand.” Her breath wavered. “You are a creature of fantasy, the unknown and uncertain. I don’t know what you’ll do to me…But I know what _he_ will do.”

The creature leaned in closer, studying the weary girl in his home. “ **You are being pursued?** ”

“Hunted.” She whispered.

It seemed like that was the magic word, as the beast sighed in apology, and sank so he could look up at her. “ **I know your pain. As you can imagine, I once suffered the fear of the chase at the hands of man. But once I retreated to this…hovel, I was safe. It has been a sanctuary for me for many years. Now, I will share it with you…if you don’t mind sharing it with a monster.** ”

Elated, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed the beast’s cheek. “You are no monster. You are an angel. Thank you…thank you.”

“ **What is your name, my dear?** ”

“It’s Astrid.”

“ **Alright then, Astrid. It will be pleasant to have company once again**.”

“There is no one else here?”

“ **Not a soul**.” He stated, breezing past her.

“What’s your name?” Asked she.

“ **No one has used my name in so long…I have no memory of what it once was. Call me whatever you like**.”

Astrid followed him as he left the room and headed into the lobby. “Well, I’d have to think about that. You need something regal.”

“ **Regal?** ” Asked the beast.

“Since you are the King, after all.”

“ **Silly girl, I am no King**.”

“I should say you are. Since you rule the castle.”

He glanced back at her, “ **I would say it was more likely that I was the dragon guarding the castle**.”

Astrid smiled slightly as they went up the stairs. “Does that make me the Princess?”

He hummed, “ **I suppose it does, and only a knight of brave soul and pure heart may have you**.”

Before they travelled very far, there was a heavy knock on the door.

Astrid instinctually moved closer to the beast, but he moved her to hide behind a tapestry.

“ **I will take care of this. Stay silent**.”

“Be careful!” She whispered back.

As the beast descended the stairs, he grunted in pain as his form began to shift into that of a young man. Much smaller than she could have imagined from the monster. His shirt was in tatters, after being in the form of the beast, but he tried to make himself presentable. If only there was more light, she could make out his face.

He opened the door to a mob with torches. “Can I help you gentlemen?”

Astrid stayed stock still in her hiding spot. It was much too dark up here for him to see her, but by the light of the torches, she could clearly see the heinous face of her hunter.

Dagur.

“I’d like to speak to the man in charge!” His voice spoke with authority.

“That would be me.”

Dagur scoffed. “You? I find that hard to believe.”

“I was just an apprentice a year ago, but my master was mauled by the wolves that roam this wood. May I help you?”

Dagur cleared his throat. “My darling bride ran off, on our wedding day no less! Left me on the altar! I’m sure it was just nervousness, and I would just like a word with her.”

Astrid couldn’t see her friend’s face from here, but she heard the quizzical tone in his voice. “You think your bride ran all the way out here? On her own? That’s…that’s suicide my friend.”

“Oh, but we’re certain that she did. We were following her not long ago.”

“Well, I’ve seen no girl. Now, I think it’s best you leave.” His voice sounded weary.

“She must have snuck in while you were busy, if we could just have a look inside…”

“ **I said leave!** ” His voice had a growl in it. 

“If I didn’t know any better, boy, I’d say you have something to hide!”

From Astrid’s vantage point, she only saw her friend bend slightly at the waist, growling in pain, and then horns bursting forth.

Half of the mob took off in a sprint, while the other half froze in fear. At last, the beast reached full transformation and roared at the door.

Some men dropped their torches in fear.

The beast huffed and slammed the door after them. Then he collapsed on his knees, panting.

Astrid hurried down to him, and knelt. “Are you alright?”

“ **It has been some time since I took my human form.** ”

“Is…is that what you really look like?” She asked tentatively, holding out her hand.

He pushed it away, “ **It is what I looked like at one time. But it has been a great many decades since then**.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

The beast fought to stand. “ **I can’t be angered by curiosity**.” He started towards the stairs again. “ **Come, I shall show you to your room**.”

“Are you alright?”

“ **My energy is spent. I will be retiring for the evening.** ” He favored the railing as they climbed the stairs.

Finally, they reached the end of the hall. “ **These will be your chambers. They may be musty, but I did not have time to prepare for a guest.** ”

Astrid almost laughed. “It’s fine! I…I can clean it myself. And any other room! I’ll work for my stay.”

Sharp fangs twisted into an almost charming smile. “ **I was going to tell you in the morning that’s what the arrangement will be. Good to see that you’ve thought things through**.” The beast sighed, “ **We shall eat meals together, and everyday, we will take a walk in the gardens. These are my conditions.** ”

“Am I allowed to ask about the castle, and about what happened to you?”

He nodded, “ **you may ask, but I will not always answer**.”

“That’s fair.”

“ **You may explore as you wish. The cellar is off limits, only because it is dangerous. Good night, Astrid**.”

“Good night.” She bobbed her head as he walked wearily down the hall.

Her room was very nice. A little stale, but an open window would fix that. The bed was stripped of it’s covers, which she found stored in a cedar chest. A fireplace sat in the wall across from the bed, barren of wood. On the far side of the room, there was a balcony that looked over the garden the beast had spoken about. In the corner sat a gorgeous vanity, sporting a mirror.

A little dusting, and some personal touches, and it could be home.

She opened the doors to the balcony, letting in evening air in. It was dark out, being that the sky was overcast with an incoming storm. The air was cold, but she would be okay tonight with a few blankets.

She left her room, moving back into the torch-lit hall. Now she’d explore, glancing in each room she passed. Next to her bedroom was a dressing room, the wardrobes filled with all manner of dresses. A woman lived in this part of the castle at one time.

As she wandered, the castle just seemed to go on and on. It would be easy to get lost, if she wasn’t paying attention. She found the library, filled with rows and rows of books. There was a room with an organ and other instruments. Another filled with paintings and a piano. A tea lounge, a knitting room, a small hall, a dining hall, and even a ballroom.

The beast had made this place out to be a crumbling ruin of a once great castle, but most things still seemed well preserved. Sheets covered the furniture, and heavy drapes covered the windows. The rooms were dark, but she stole a torch from a sconce in the hall.

It seemed like only the lobby was dilapidated.

Then, in what would be the center of the castle, there was a large set of double doors.

“This must be the throne room.” She said aloud, going to tug on the handles.

Locked.

Astrid sighed. The first locked room she’d come upon. In this place, it seemed like the beast wouldn’t have to protect things with lock and key...

Unless he was trying to keep something in, instead.

With that harrowing thought, Astrid hurried from the door.

Off of the dining hall, Astrid found the kitchen. It was stocked with fresh vegetables and meats. Her stomach rumbled at the sight.

The beast had retired for the night, but he had also insisted that they take meals together. What a better way to thank her host then by taking him his dinner?

She set to work, slicing, dicing, frying and boiling. Making a scrumptious rabbit stew.

When she was younger, she was an awful cook, but ever since her engagement to Dagur, her aunt had been training her to be the perfect housewife.

A skill she didn’t realize would come in handy.

Once the bowls were filled, she took them upstairs and down the hall she had last seen her new friend. The hall turned down a corner, and the difference was startling. Black granite floors, scratched by his talons, claw marks cutting away at the blood red wallpaper.

At the end of the Hall was a tall window, and the faint flashes of lightning illuminated the horror of the room.

A painting, half-covered, hung on the wall. It was huge, and beautifully crafted. A woman’s slightly smiling face shone through. High cheek bones, long almond hair, and expressive green eyes.

A large meaty hand was wrapped around her shoulder, holding her warmly.

Curiosity built, and Astrid pulled the rest of the sheet over, just to glimpse.

The man in the picture looked jolly, and full of life. His copper beard was long and wide, hiding his neck. He had furs draped over his shoulder, boasting title and wealth.

In between the couple was a boy. Or at least, the body of a boy. His face had been completely ripped off the canvas.

Astrid was a smart girl, she figured that the boy must have been the beast at one time, and the couple, his parents. But there was a story missing. One that would bug her for the rest of her life, whether she stay here or not.

Quietly, Astrid knocked on the door.

“Hello? It’s me, Astrid. I...I was hungry, so I made some soup. I wondered if you wanted some?”

When there was no answer, so she set the bowls on a table in the hall and pushed the door open, just a tad.

The room was large, and probably very elegant at one time. But most of the furniture was overturned or broken. There was various bones and other trash scattered over the floor. The curtains were firmly over the windows.

But most of this was missed by Astrid, since there was a body in the large bed against the far wall. A small body, almost like the one she had seen when the beast had scared off Dagur.

Sneaking closer, she got a good look at him. A handsome face, pale skin, a dusting of freckles.

“Um, hello?” She whispered softly.

His brows furrowed as he inhaled deeply. As he did, his body changed, growing in size and shape.

Finally, he yawned, his fangs threatening harm. “ **Astrid? What...?** ”

The girl was halfway in shock from what she had just seen, but she quickly shook her head.

Somethings were just not going to make sense in this castle.

“You said we had to take meals together, so I made some rabbit stew.”

“ **Oh, that’s very thoughtful, thank you**.” He spoke, sitting up and stretching. As she retrieved the stew from the hall, he righted a table and two chairs. “ **Please pardon the mess, I did not expect to have you see my chambers**.”

She smiled patiently. “It’s fine.”

They both ate quietly as she pondered the sight she had seen.

“ **So** ,” began the beast. “ **I’m curious to know the story behind that man. You were marrying him?** ”

Astrid groaned. “Yes, but not because I wanted to. His name is Dagur, and he’s the richest and most powerful man in our village.”

“ **Sounds like quite the catch**.”

“Yeah, if you’re shallow! But he is rude and unstable. He had his eyes on me for a while, and kept proposing, and I kept turning him down, even though we really could use his help…” She looked down at her knees, guilt in her eyes. “When my father fell ill, I knew I didn’t have a choice anymore, so…I agreed to marry him. I felt sick the whole time, but I knew if I didn’t marry him, my father and I would starve. But…when I was about to walk down the aisle, my dad called me to his side and told me to run as far and as fast as possible. So I ran here, because of the rumors.”

“ **You would rather die than marry him?** ”

She nodded her head, a lump in her throat. “I’ve seen the things he’s done. I’m not easily frightened, but he scares me.”

The beast frowned in thought. “ **Then...someday I will accompany you back to your village, and we will save your father as well.** ”

She smiled sadly at him. “Thank you, but he is far too ill to be away from medicine or a doctor.”

He screwed up his mouth, his fangs poking his cheeks. “ **And your father has no means of paying for these doctors?** ”

“Well, only for a little while longer. But the money is bound to run out before spring comes.”

The Beast hummed softly, a plan rolling around inside his head.

“Why do you ask? Am I not still just a stranger?”

“ **Perhaps,** ” said the strange creature. “ **But you are my princess.** ”

A blush dusted her cheeks. “I appreciate your concern…but you needn’t worry about it. It’s likely I’ll never see my father again, anyways. Dagur is no doubt telling everyone, including him, that you killed me.”

“ **Astrid…** ”

“It’s alright,” she said quickly, with a sniff. “I never liked that village anyway.”

They continued to eat in silence for a bit, until curiosity got a hold on her. “How can you change form?”

“ **Excuse me?** ”

“I’m sorry, but…when I came in, I saw you were a human. It wasn’t until I woke you that you returned to the beast I know you as.”

He sat back in his chair, his gaze at his bowl. “ **I have done something evil, Astrid.** ”

She glanced at him, a twinge of fear crawling up her spine.

“ **This form is a curse, one of which I put on myself. For I have done the unspeakable, and if I were to forget it…** ”

Astrid frowned, leaning closer to try and catch his gaze.

He met her eyes, his own shining with tears. “ **It is only in the quiet of the night that I can be at peace. And sometimes, when I try very hard, I can pull my memories away long enough to regain who I used to be. It never lasts very long.** ”

“Like what you did with Dagur.”

“ **That’s right.** ”

“What did you do…?” She asked carefully.

“ **I cannot speak it aloud.** ” He admitted, his eyes were wide. For a moment, he fell silent, and his body shifted. His shoulders hunched and almost seemed to grow larger. His claws flexed and pierced the table.

“My friend?” Astrid asked, carefully. “Are you alright?”

He gasped suddenly and exhaled slowly. “ **Yes, I’m alright…** ”

Astrid didn’t press it. 

—

I might continue this. I might not. That’s why it’s in my drabbles.


	24. The Pit

Sorry guys, it’s WHUMP TIME. This is the aftermath, so there’s not any infliction happening. But it’s still…prretttyyyyy dark. Read at your own risk.

—

Pre-Hiccstrid RTTE

—

He had been taken two months ago. And every day, every hour since was spent trying to find him and come up with a plan to rescue him.

The hunters had come in the middle of the night. Quiet, unseen, silent. They snuck into Hiccup’s hut on the Edge. Toothless hadn’t even noticed. But the next morning, Hiccup was missing, and there was no sign of struggle.

Snotlout had brought up the idea, “Well, what if he just go overwhelmed with his responsibilities and flew the coop?”

That idea was quickly dismissed since Toothless remained.

A month and a half out, and they finally had the ‘who’ and ‘where’ as a rough dingy arrived on the Edge, with a ragged and beaten bloody Viggo on board. He looked like he was barely alive.

But Astrid took no chances. Acting in Hiccup’s stead, she ordered Viggo’s wounds to be checked, and then had him tied up in the clubhouse with constant surveillance.

As time went on, they found it completely baffling that he cooperated with their every demand, and only asked for water and rest in return. Finally, when he appeared well enough to speak, Astrid asked. “What are you doing here?”

He answered with a shuttering breath, and met her eyes with that steely confidence he always held, but it lacked threat. “I don’t blame you for being cautious, after what happened to Hiccup, I’m sure you’re on edge.”

She crossed her arms and frowned at him, daring him to test her patience.

“We’ve both picked our sides, Astrid. And we both thought we were right. You choose the side of the dragon’s and living in harmony with them. I chose the side of money, and told myself ‘it’s only business.’” He shifted in his bonds slightly, wincing all the while. “But I found out I was on the wrong side. I would rather come to you, my enemies, then to stay in the hands of my old cohorts. Especially after they did this to me.”

Snotlout was sitting in a chair, not too far away. “What did you do to get beat up so badly?”

Viggo sighed. “In the dragon hunting business, it is well known that sometimes we have to do things unethically.”

“Yeah, obviously.” Said Fishlegs, with a bite.

“Please understand, Fishlegs,” Viggo’s voice was soft. “To us, the dragons are beasts, just like yaks and chickens. You’ve killed a yak or a chicken for food, right?”

Fishlegs shrugged, noncommittally.

“I was a leader, a captain of the Hunters in this region. Hiccup and you all were a nuisance, but amusing. I enjoyed the little games we played of cat and mouse. It was stimulating, and put the fun back into the hunt for me.”

Astrid’s nostrils flared. “So then, why take him from us?”

“I didn’t.” He assured. “I was…demoted. My boss found out how much revenue and resources I was loosing to you all, and stripped me of my rank. I was beaten within a inch of my life, and left to rot in prison. While I was there, Hiccup was brought in…not looking much better than I. Krogan, who had replaced me, had decided to take a more direct route.”

Astrid tried to keep her imposing body language, but she bit her lip and furrowed her brow. “So he’s in the prison now?”

“As of when I left two weeks ago, yes.”

“How’d you manage to escape?” Pressed Snotlout.

“I didn’t. Krogan said that I had paid for my crimes and let me go. But I had spent my whole life with the Hunters, so he knew I had no where to go.”

“So you came crawling to us, expecting to get help?” Astrid hissed.

“…well, you did help me.”

Astrid swore under her breath.

“It is your tribe’s kindness that is powerful, you know. I often find it more advantageous to make friends instead of enemies.”

Astrid seemed doubtful, but didn’t press him.

“So…what do we do now?” Asked Ruff. “We can’t just walk up to the prison and demand him back.”

“You would be correct, Ruffnut.” Viggo answered. “The prison is well guarded, and on an unmarked island to the Southeast. It is of high security. If you untie me, I’ll point it out to you and we can get to work on a plan.”

“And why would you want to help us? Why should we trust you?”

“This is a rescue mission for you, but it is a revenge mission for me. Krogan took everything from me, my home, my family, my livelihood…I want to cause as much collateral damage as possible.”

The twins cracked their knuckles. “Collateral damage, you say?”

“And, as I said earlier,” Viggo continued, “I enjoyed the games we played. I know I was an enemy to you, but you were friends to me.”

“If we were your friends, I’d hate to see how you treat your enemies.” Said Snotlout, with a frown.

And so, Viggo was released from his bonds and the planning stage begun. They sent for Heather and Dagur, and Stoick and Gobber. They would need help, but a small enough group to keep control of.

It took two weeks, but finally, everything was in place, and the plan fell into motion.

Astrid was rightfully concerned, since a large part of the plan actually revolved around Ruff and Tuff, and Dagur and Heather making as much chaos as possible. While the twins flew around on their Zippleback, and set fire to weapons and the ramparts, the Berserker siblings ran through the prison and released as many prisoners as possible, yelling ‘vive la resistance!’

Meanwhile, Stoick and Gobber kept watch outside, prepared to be backup.

Finally, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Viggo all together snuck into the deeper part of the prison, where Viggo last saw Hiccup being held.

Astrid’s head filled with fuzz as the adrenaline coursed through her, she was locked and loaded.

“Alright,” Viggo stopped at an intersection. “Hiccup was in the pit, which is a cell in the floor at the end of this right hallway. Snotlout and I will stay here and watch your backs, alright?”

Astrid nodded, and she and Fishlegs delved deeper.

Two guards, one for each of them, stood at either side of the pit.

The two vikings stood behind the doorway to the room. “Which do you want, Fish?” She asked, quietly.

“Uuhh…”

“Just cover me.” And she leapt from their hiding place and into action.

The first guard barely had time to put a second hand on his spear before she collided the flat of her axe against his skull.

But the other guard was ready to go, and had a smirk on his face. “You might had gotten in, but you’re not gettin’ out!”

“I didn’t come to chat, worm!” And she incapacitated him without much effort.

“Astrid, you’re so cool.” Fishlegs praised, honestly.

She smirked briefly. “Thanks, now let’s get Hiccup.”

The entry to the pit was an iron grate on the floor, with a heavy lock on it.

“I’ve got this.” Said Fishlegs as he heaved his hammer over his shoulder, and dropped it with a bang. The lock exploded.

“Nice work,” Astrid returned.

They both lifted the grate carefully, not to cause too much extra noise and alert the other guards.

Below them was a hole. Dark, dank, and deep.

“Uh…ladies first?” Fishlegs asked sheepishly.

“Keep watch,” she demanded, and then started down the rusty ladder on the edge. It grew dark quickly, and she withdrew Hiccup’s fire knife he had made. It allowed just enough light to see the bottom.

Finally, she reached the end, and saw, with much horror, that the floor was covered with bones.

There was a body in the corner, laying on it’s side. Inhumanly skinny, and naked, she could barely tell it it was breathing. Long gashes decorated it’s back. “Hiccup?” She asked softly.

A choking sound came from the figure, as it rolled slightly to face her.

It was him, but gods he looked like death.

“Hiccup…” she whispered, dropping the light. She knelt at his side. “Hiccup! I’m here…we’ve come for you…”

His eyes were barely open as he studied her with confusion. It was like he didn’t know who she was. His haggard breaths came from his agape mouth.

For a moment, she just held him. She was happy to see him again, alive. But not like this. Never like this.

“Can you stand?” She urged.

He took hold of her arm and pulled with all his strength. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and urged him to sit up. But once he got there, he was panting.

“Alright, I’m going to have to carry you.” She announced. She found the fire knife on the ground and stuck the handle in her teeth. Then she wrapped her arms around him, under his arms and lifted him to stand on his one foot. He teetered with a moan, and she had to keep her arm around him.

“I gotcha, I gotcha.” She assured. Then she turned around and tugged him against her back. “You’re going to have to hold onto me, because I have to climb up.”

He wrapped his arms around her neck as she started to climb, but a few steps up, and his strength gave out. She managed to grab him just in time.

“Astrid?” Fishlegs called from above. “Is everything okay?”

“Not really,” she replied. “He can barely stand. Is there any rope up there?”

“Yeah, hold on!” The rope fell down while he held one end of it. “Is that long enough?”

“Can you give a little more slack?” She grabbed her end and made several loops, one around his waist, one under his legs, and one around his chest. “Okay Fishlegs, hold tight!”

Hiccup leaned back slowly until the rope tightened, and he was cradled in a swing. Astrid wrapped one arm around him and began to climb while Fishlegs pulled.

It took a lot of work, but they finally got him to the top.

Hiccup had barely done anything, but he laid on the ground panting.

“Uh, Astrid? That’s not Hiccup.”

“Look at his face.” She urged, sitting the boy up.

His handsome face was bruised and bloody, as dirt and filth clung to his skin. His cheeks were hollow with hunger and his eyes were just barely open from exhaustion and the swelling. But his nose remained proud and prominent.

“Oh gods, I didn’t even recognize him…” Fishlegs nearly sobbed.

“It’s alright, let’s just get him out of here.”

Fishlegs shrugged off his vest and draped it on his shoulders. “We’ll get you better covered in a minute, but this is the best I can do for now.” Then he hoisted him up into his arms where he promptly fell asleep.

Snotlout and Viggo were waiting for them, and both stared when they approached.

“Is that…?” Snotlout whispered. “He looks awful…”

“The pit is designed for life sentences. Often, people are just thrown in there and forgotten. We are fortunate to have rescued him in time…I don’t think he would have survived much longer.”

“Let’s get him out of here.”

Fleeing the prison was the easy part, however, when they rendezvoused with Stoick and Gobber on the beach, it was another story.

Stoick saw the state of his son and flew into a rage. “I’m going to kill him! I’ll chop him up into little pieces!”

But Gobber was quick to grab him. “We’ll kill him later. Let’s just get Hiccup home quickly.”

Astrid mounted Stormfly, and had her crouch so Fishlegs could ease him up onto her lap.

Once situated, Hiccup grasped at her shirt weakly and moaned.

“I know, babe. We’re going home.” The affectionate term came without thought, but Astrid couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Astrid was accompanied off the island by Stoick and Gobber, while the others stayed behind to flag down the other half of the team.

It may have been selfish, but Astrid wasn’t even thinking about the other riders at the moment. Not when Hiccup was barely hanging on to dear life in her arms.

“Where did you find him?” Stoick asked, coming up beside her.

“He was in a pit, total darkness, surrounded by bones. Viggo said it wasn’t really a cell, because they don’t take people out of it.”

Stoick snarled, but forced back his anger. “One day…”

They returned to the Edge an hour later, and they quickly took Hiccup to his hut and laid him on his bed. Almost instantly, he was asleep. Toothless came bounding over, tongue rolled out, before he saw his dear friend. He then flattened himself to the floor and whined sadly.

“I’m going to make him some soup,” declared Gobber. “I worked so hard to put meat on his bones, now I’m back to the beginning.” He kept his tone light, but he was torn up inside.

Astrid appreciated his jest, because it helped her calm down. Hiccup was safe now, and he would never leave their sight again.

“Aye, then you and I should get to cleaning him up. He’s a filthy, bloody mess.” Stoick said to Astrid.

She agreed and hurried to collect water and bandages.

Long after the others had returned, Astrid and Stoick were still cleaning Hiccup’s grievous wounds. He smelled awful, like infection and human waste. There didn’t seem to be any part of him that wasn’t bruised or cut, though most minor cuts had scabbed over. Hiccup continued to doze, though often woke up with a wince, only to fall back asleep again.

“Do you…think he’ll make it?” Astrid asked in a whisper.

“Aye,” said Stoick, with no hesitation. “He’s a stubborn one he is. If he hasn’t keeled over yet, he’s not going to.” Though the shakiness in his voice said otherwise.

Astrid stayed with him all night. Even as Stoick nodded off in his chair, even as her eyes burned with exhaustion, she remained ever vigilant. Every twenty minutes or so, she’d get up and straighten his blankets and feel his forehead. His temperature was okay, thankfully no fever.

Every hour, he jolted awake, panting and coughing. And before he fell back to sleep, she would help him sit up and feed him a little broth or water. Often times, he’d spit up whatever he tried to force down.

“I know this isn’t sitting well on you,” Astrid said, as she dabbed his lips with a cloth. “But you have to eat something.”

He responded by dry heaving.

Astrid was quick to retrieve a bucket and set it on his lap. She doubted he’d throw up anything, considering he hadn’t eaten in days. Patiently, she rubbed his back as the heaving continued and he continued to spit up into the bucket. Then, with a great tremble, he puked out red liquid, and Astrid rushed to wake up Stoick.

They could only watch as he got sick again and again, the bucket slowly being filled with what looked like wet red saw dust.

Finally it was over, and Hiccup cried in pain.

“Aw son,” Stoick said softly. He took a cloth and wiped his face dry. “It’ll be okay.”

Hiccup reached for the water and Astrid was quick to give it to him. This time, he drank it down with trembling hands and didn’t spit any of it up.

“Just had to get whatever that was out of your system, huh?”

He nodded sleepily, barely keeping his eyes open.

“Are you warm enough?” She asked, smoothing out the blanket.

He shook his head no.

She reached over to grab another blanket, but he took a hold of her wrist and tugged.

“Honey, I can’t get you another blanket if you don’t let me go.”

He shook his head and tugged on her again. Then he let go and patted the bed next to him.

“Oh, I see…” She smiled softly. Astrid looked to the chief for permission, and he urged her on with a nod.

“It’ll help,” he assured.

She kicked off her boots and took off her armor, then lifted the blanket and slid in gingerly next to him. Hiccup wrapped one arm around her waist and snuggled into her chest.

He spoke, for the time. His voice was just a whisper, a croak of a sound. “I just want…to know you’re real…”

“I’m real,” she assured, cupping his face. “You’re safe now.” And she kissed the top of his head.

This time, he fell asleep and slept peacefully.

The next day, Gothi arrived, having been sent for by Fishlegs. Her examination lasted about an hour, as wounds were re-treated with salve, and wrapped again.

Finally, she tucked him into bed and delivered the news in the clubhouse.

“ _Multiple lacerations caused by a whip. Broken ribs and fractured wrist, possibly from a fall. Slight concussion, also probably from the fall. Burns on the palms and bottoms of the feet._ ”

Astrid interrupted by bringing over the bucket he had vomited in last night. “Gothi, he got sick last night, and threw this up. It kind of looks like blood…”

The old woman stuck her finger in the liquid, examining it and then tasted it.

“Oh, I think I’m going to be sick,” cried Snotlout, squeamishly. 

Gothi thought for a moment, and then wrote some more. “ _Mostly blood, but mixed with wool fibers_.”

“Wool fibers? In his stomach?” Asked Stoick.

“I understand.” Said Viggo, thoughtfully. “When he was put in the pit, he probably wasn’t naked.”

“So…” Tuffnut prodded, trying to get him to say more.

“He ate his clothes.” Astrid sighed. “If that’s all he had…”

“I’m sure he ate other things down there as well.”

Astrid closed her eyes as she felt sick to her stomach. The sight of the floor and the smell…

Gothi continued. “ _The blood he spit up was old. Whatever wound caused him internal bleeding is closed now. Rest, water, and light foods and he’ll recover physically just fine._ ”

“Just physically?” Astrid asked softly.

Viggo crossed his arms and spoke up. “My best guess is that he was beaten, burned, flogged and then pushed into the pit, where he’s been ever since. Roughly two months in confined, silent darkness will do strange things to the mind.”

“Well…” said Astrid with a clap. “We’ll just have to help him. You said it yourself, our tribe’s kindness is our power.”

But her enthusiasm was not shared with the group.

Viggo shrugged. “It’s worth the effort.”

For days, Hiccup just slept. Slept like he hadn’t in years. Astrid remained by his side, either sleeping next to him or sitting in a chair nearby. Always close enough to help when he woke. And he did wake, for only minutes at a time. But he was always ready and willing to force some water or broth down.

After a week, he started to eat the rest of the soup and bread.

“I’m glad to see you’re getting better,” Astrid commented as he ate on his own. He was still barely skin and bone, but he didn’t shake as badly and he had some color to his cheeks.

“Thank you…” he whispered.

“Of course.”

Once he was finished with his meal, Astrid tucked him back into bed. “I’m going to go take a bath real quick, okay? You just go back to sleep.”

He nodded and closed his eyes.

Though when she returned, the sight startled her.

Hiccup was sitting at the edge of his bed, dressed. He had his eyes closed in exhaustion, and he didn’t have his leg on. Toothless sat nearby, watching him.

“Hiccup, you shouldn’t be up!”

He looked up at her with glossy eyes, and in the clearest tones yet, he said. “I want to see the sun.”

She couldn’t argue with that face. “Okay…” she sighed. “Let’s take it slow.” She got one of his spare legs and helped him put it on. “If you can’t walk, I can carry you.”

He shook his head, but held onto her arm. With a few grunts, he was up. With his leg, he was a bit more stable, but his gait was slow and wavering. Astrid kept near him all the while, ready to catch him if he fell.

Outside his hut, the sun was setting and he had to shield his eyes. But slowly, he adjusted and gazed out over the calm ocean and the fiery sky.

“It’s beautiful…” he said with a long sigh. Tears ran down his face, and he did nothing to stop them.

“Are you okay? Any pain?” Astrid asked.

He shook his head. “I’m perfect.” Then he glanced at her, “help me sit.”

She did so, and took a seat up beside him. “It’s been a week…and we’ve barely spoken. It’s fine, you need your rest…I’m just worried.”

He glanced over to the rest of the island.

“Do you want to talk about what happened? It might help.”

Hiccup sighed and shifted closer to her. “They took me in the middle of the night. I was drugged and they carried me off. They beat me with metal rods and whipped me…they burned my hands and my foot.” He upturned his palms which were still wrapped in bandages. “Beat me some more…dunked my head in water, hung me by my wrists, trapped me in a pool with a sea shocker…” He closed his eyes in thought, like he couldn’t remember everything they did to him. “When they were done, they shoved me in a dark hole…I think I broke something on impact.”

“Some ribs,” Astrid answered. “That’s what Gothi said.”

He nodded in understanding. “Even with all that pain…I knew you guys would save me. Or I hoped you would. So I did what I could to survive. I licked the damp walls for water, and slowly ate my leather pants. Then my linens…I think I ate a raw rat too.” He sighed and his shoulders hunched. “Some deplorable things happened there Astrid. Those were just the things I can say now. Other things I will take to my grave.”

“I understand. I won’t push you. Thank you for telling me, so I can help you.”

Despite the burns on his palm, he took her hand and held it tightly. “In my darkest moments, I thought of you and Toothless and the gang…and I kept telling myself that whenever I got out of there I was going to tell you I love you.”

Astrid gasped slightly at the sudden confession.

“I was waiting, before, for the perfect moment. But in the darkness, I realized how silly that was. I love you. I love you, I love you.”

“Hiccup…” She breathed before enveloping him in a careful hug. “I love you too. I’ve missed you so much…”

“I missed you too.” He pulled away slightly, just enough to meet her eyes. He leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away, but she didn’t.

The kiss that came was gentle on her end, because she was still so afraid of hurting him. But from his side, he was desperately trying to convey all the love and affection he had been storing up.

“Astrid?” He muttered between caresses.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for saving me.”

“You should thank the other’s too.”

“Sure, but you’re the only one receiving my gratitude like this.”


	25. Chapter 25

Wanted to do two ideas. Combined them into one. Plot is kinda random. Enjoy anyway!

—

It was always a good time when Dagur and Heather came around. They stayed for a few days, to make it worth it. The first night was a shared meal, usually prepared by Heather and Fishlegs.

The second night was Boys night. And by extension, girls night.

What was Boys night? Well, it varied from time to time. Usually dumb ideas concocted by Tuffnut, which could include bets and dares…Hiccup would try to be the mature one, but eventually everyone got involved one way or another. After things got too crazy, they’d all gather in the clubhouse and break out Snotlout’s mead. Eventually this too would lead to shenanigans involving two participants and a ring of buzzed spectators yelling ‘chug! chug! chug!’

After Tuffnut passed out on the floor, things seemed to calm down a bit. Everyone gave a polite round of applause as Fishlegs burped.

“I didn’t realize Tuff could _not_ hold his drink.” He observed, glancing at his mug. “We had the same stuff, right?”

“Oh Fishlegs,” smiled Dagur, “The more muscles and fat you have, the more mead you can drink. Didn’t they ever teach you that?”

Fish shrugged. “I never really liked mead that much, but I liked the idea of having Tuffnut clean Meatlug’s stall for the rest of the week too much to pass it up.”

Snotlout sat on the floor, leaning on his arms while his feet wiggled. “What do you think the girls are up to?”

“They’re in the woods,” Hiccup answered. “They set up torches and fight. That’s what Astrid said.”

“I bet they talk about boys.” Fishlegs hummed, sipping on his drink. “Who they like.”

“Uh, our girls? Astrid and Ruffnut? I mean, Heather’s a little bit more feminine…” Reasoned Hiccup.

“Girls are still girls, no matter how violent.” Snolout preached. “You put a bunch of them together, and they talk about boys.”

“I really don’t think so…”

“Soo…” began Dagur. He was laying on his stomach and propped his head up in his hands as he kicked his feet. “Who has a crush on who?”

“I’m not drunk enough for this…” Hiccup bemoaned, raising his mug to his lips.

“Hiccup, how’s it going with Astrid?”

Hiccup choked on his drink and some of it came out his nose. “Agh!”

“Ooo, I take that as a confession,” snickered Snotlout.

A heat rose to Hiccup’s cheeks, but he blamed it on the alcohol. “I don’t know what you mean, we’re just friends.”

“Right, and I’m not Deranged.” Dagur drawled. “It’s obvious something is going on between you two.”

“Super obvious.” Added Snotlout.

“Yeah, I agree.” Fishlegs shrugged.

Hiccup hunched his shoulders slightly. “I…might…sorta like her?”

“MIGHT?!”

“SORTA?!”

“Oh come on!” Snotlout near shouted, “you’ve liked Astrid since before you lost your leg!”

“N-n-no I didn’t. You can’t prove anything.” Hiccup hid his face in his tankard.

“Oh yeah! I remember! Because I liked Astrid back then too, and I saw the goo goo eyes you were making at my woman!”

“ _Your_ woman?”

“Yeah! I mean, I don’t like her anymore now. I mean, she’s still my friend and I like being around her, but I don’t _like_ like her. Y’know? Not since I got to know the _real_ Astrid.” 

“The real Astrid?” Pried Dagur.   
“You know, the nagging controlling ‘I’m always right’ Astrid.”

“Well, Astrid does usually make good judgement calls.” Hiccup admitted.

“See, you would say that, because you’re super madly in love with her!”

“I-I am nOT!” Hiccup squeaked. “I just…think she’s nice and…pretty.”

“Oh come on! It’s unbearable watching you two interact!” He made his voice nasally. “Oh Astrid, the sky is so beautiful today! So blue, just like your eyes~!”

“I have never said anything like that!”

“I’m pretty sure you did.”

“You’re drunk!”

Fishlegs spoke up. “Hiccup, I hate to be the one to say this, but you’re almost 19. If you like her, you should tell her. You’re going to need a wife and heir soon.”

Hiccup groaned loudly. “Oh don’t you start too Fishlegs! My dad is on me all the time!” He lowered his voice. “Son, when I was your age, I was already planning a wedding!”

“Well, what’s keeping you from telling her?” Asked Dagur, legitimately curious.

“You can’t be afraid of her not liking you back,” Said Snotlout, like it was the most obvious thing. “I’ve seen her plant her lips on you.”

“Yeah well, that happened a few years ago.” Hiccup scratched his cheek. “I just…I want it to be perfect. I think she _might_ like me like that, you know? And out of all the girls on Berk, she is the best pick for…” _My wife_. “…the very powerful position of Chief’s wife. It’s just…” He sighed.

“What?” Urged Fishlegs.

“If I do tell her I like her, and she likes me back…there’s no testing phase. There’s no going back. My father will expect us to be betrothed within the week. It’s…kinda scary.”

“Sounds like you’re afraid of commitment, bud.” Snotlout chuckled.

“Oh yeah, and what would you do?”

“Well, because I’m me, and not you, I’d walk right up to her, flex and say ‘hey Astrid. You. Me. Six kids. What do you say?’”

“I’m not doing that!”

“That’s because it wouldn’t work for you!”

“It wouldn’t work for you either,” muttered Fishlegs, into his tankard.

“Shut up, Fishface…” Snotlout looked at his tankard, prepared to drink, and then said. “Alright, I’ll make you a bet.”

“Please don’t.”

“We’ll drink off. If _I_ win, you tell Astrid how you feel within the week. If _you_ win, none of us will say anything to her.”   
“None of you should say anything to her in the first place!” Hiccup protested.

“Well, then you better drink up!”

“Agh! I hate boys night!”

“No you don’t.” Sang Dagur. “You just don’t like losing.”

Eight tankards later, and Snotlout and Hiccup had both forgotten they were competing against each other.

“ _Ooooohhhh_

_I got my axe and I got my rope,_

_and I smell real bad ‘cause I don’t use soap,_

_I’m a viking thru and thru!_ ”

Hiccup and Snotlout were arm in arm, dancing and singing, totally plastered.

Fishlegs and Dagur looked on in amusement.

“This is going to make for a bad morning.” The tubby one commented.

“Oh, but it’s so entertaining right now.”

Sometime passed midnight, Fishlegs and Dagur yanked the tankards out of the drunkards hands and tried to send them to bed.

“I love you guys, I really do…” Hiccup drawled, hugging each of his friends.

“That’s nice.” Fishlegs petted him. “But it’s bed time now. Go to bed.”

“I love my bed, I really do…” And off he sauntered, into the night.

Snotlout however, was a little bit harder to wrangle. “Hands off!” He slurred. “Izz…mine! My yummy…” But then he collapsed next to Tuffnut on the floor and fell asleep.

“Does this mean Hiccup won?” Asked Dagur.

Fishlegs shrugged. “I…I don’t think so? He didn’t pass out, but he’s totally wasted.”

“Then might I offer a third option to this bet?”

Fishlegs smiled slightly. “I’m listening…”

Hiccup wobbled up the bridge, trying to figure out which one was the right one to walk on. With the dizzying spin of the walkway, he got a little turned around, but he found a door and walked inside.

“I love my bed...” he said, stripping off his clothes. “It’s my favorite bed...”

He climbed the stairs and pulled off the covers.

“Ahh!” Shrieked Astrid. “What the—Hiccup?! Why are you in my hut? And why the hel are you in your underwear?!”

He tried to shush her, but he was giggling too much. “I’m in Astrid’s hut!”

“Are you—are you drunk?”

“Nonononono—have not drink!” He giggled, putting a knee on her bed.

“Ugh, I can smell your breath from here! How many did you drink?!”

“Oh two—three—teen?”

“I cannot believe you! I thought you were more mature than this!”

He pouted, “no yelling, only cuddles.”

Her eyes widened. “You can’t hear a word I’m saying, can you?”

“I love you Astrid, I really do...”

She smacked his face, not too hard, but with force. “Snap out of it! Go to bed, mead-head!”

He grinned, “that rhymes! Bed head, bed head.”

“Odin have mercy...” she ripped the rest of the covers off. “Come on! Let’s go!”

But Hiccup was having none of it. “I wanna sleep with Assssstrid!” He sang, wiggling his rear. “Snuggle...”

Astrid couldn’t help but smile a little. It was kind of cute, if not wildly inappropriate. “At least you’re not a mean drunk.”

Hiccup grabbed her and pulled her down to the bed, making sure to grab the blankets on the way down. “Sshhnuggle...” he spoke in a baby voice.

“Gah! Hiccup! Get off of me!”

“No! Never! Mine!” He latched onto her with his arms and legs and nuzzled his head between her breasts.

“Hiccup!” She protested with a yelp. “Watch it!”

He pushed up slightly and looked down on her, a very serious look on his face. When he spoke again, his tone was normal and his words were clear. “Astrid, I want you to be my bride. I love you to Valhalla and back, and I’d face a hundred Red Deaths, just to be with you.”

Her face turned red and her throat went dry. “Uh...well, I’d think this was more romantic if you weren’t skunk drunk.”

He frowned, looking like a kicked puppy. “You don’t love me?” His voice was high pitched, like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Now wait—“ She snickered, “I didn’t say that.”

His mood improved immediately as he nuzzled her chest again, “soft boobies!”

“Okay that’s it!” And she shoved him off of her. “Sober up!”

“No kiss goodnight?” He pouted.

She rolled her eyes, but her heart squeezed in her chest. “If I do, will you go to bed?”

He nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay, just one little kiss...” and she leaned in, prepared to leave a chaste peck on his lips. However, she was not prepared for him to follow her as she pulled away, keeping their lips connected.

“Hic-umph—“ she tried to protest, she really did, but his lips were so soft and warm and everything she had ever wanted. Memories of those faint kisses they once shared tingled in the back of her head. This didn’t compare, not even remotely.

Before she knew it, she felt the bed underneath her, as one of Hiccup’s hands came up to caress her face.

“Milady...” he mumbled. “My beautiful lady...”

This wasn’t fair, she decided. He was drunk off his rocker and wouldn’t remember a bit of this in the morning.

But, considering how much he was dragging his feet in the first place, who know how long it would be before she had another moment like this with him.

Oh gods, was that his tongue? Yes!

Astrid moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss in the most wonderful way. He sucked on her tongue and made some toe-curling noises. He pulled away slightly and moved over to her neck. It started with a few little kisses, before he was lathing against her skin. “Mine...” he spoke as he came up for air, “my Astrid...”

His fingers crawled under her shirt and started to creep their way up. That’s when Astrid knew the jig was up.

She sat up and swatted his hand away. “Alright, time for bed.”

“Sshnuggle...” Hiccup rested his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist. “Love...”

“Yeah yeah, I love you too.”

Snoring hit her ear as Astrid realized with despair that he was finally asleep, and using her for a pillow.

Too tired to care, she simply lied back down, holding him close. He was warm and snuggly, which felt nice in the cool night. Shamelessly, she pressed another kiss to his temple. “I love you too, Hiccup, I really do.”

—

The next morning, Hiccup was in a deep sleep before he awoke to loud clanging.

“Rise and shine princess!” Astrid sang.

He groaned loudly and wrapped the pillow around his head. His response was an unintelligible grumble.

Astrid mercilessly ripped the blankets off of him, and yanked the pillow away from his head.

“It’s past noon, get up.”

“Wha—why are you in my hut?” He asked, blearily.

“I’m not. You’re in my hut.”

“I’m in—! Where are my clothes?!” He sat up quickly and tried to cover himself with his hands.

She threw the clothes he had strewn all over her room at him. “You were super drunk last night and thought this was your hut.”

He timidly slipped on his shirt as she turned her back to him. “I didn’t…do anything inappropriate to you, did I?”

“If you consider tackling me to the bed and demanding snuggles inappropriate, then yes.”

“Gods Astrid, I’m so sorry.”

“Forget about it. It was a cold night, and you don’t snore.” Though as she said this, her face heated. “What led you to drink so much in the first place?”

Hiccup frowned, trying to remember the night before. He stood and made her bed for her. It was the least he could do for his intrusion. “We were sitting around and talking…and I said something kinda personal…and Snotlout said if I could beat him in a drinking contest, he wouldn’t blather it to everyone.”

“What was it?”

He blushed. “It-it-it’s personal!”

“And so you told Snotlout, Fishlegs, Dagur, and Tuffnut? That’s a low blow, Haddock.”

“I was tipsy! And they were badgering me about it…look, I’ll tell you sometime, just…not right now.”

Astrid could be merciful on occasion, and gave him a little smile. “Alright, you better stick to that promise. I don’t like it when you hide stuff from me.”

He smiled awkwardly and touched her arm. “Hey, uh…I am really sorry about last night. It won’t happen again.”

She winked at him and replied, “see that it doesn’t.” But she as hoping above hope that it would.

Together, they walked to the clubhouse where everyone else was gathered, immediately upon arrival, several people started giggling. Mainly Fishlegs, Dagur, and Heather, of all people.

“Great!” Started Snotlout, holding an ice block to his head, “now that Hiccup is finally here, we can solve the riddle of who won the drinking contest last night.”

“Let’s not…” groaned Hiccup, taking a seat at the table. His eyes felt heavy and all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep.

“No no no no no! I feel like a was hit by Meatlug and I demand to know if it was worth it or not!”

Ruff chuckled. “What were you guys betting on to get Hiccup involved?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hiccup squeaked. “But, fine. Fishlegs?”

“The winner was…neither of you. You both forgot you were in a contest and decided to sing all 16 verses of ‘Viking Thru and Thru’.”

“And Hiccup, I never realized how lovely a voice you had!” Dagur praised.

“Ohh gods…”

“So what does this mean?!” Snotlout cried. “There has to be a winner!”

“Or no winner,” suggested Hiccup.

“Oh, so we both tell?”

“Noooo!” Hiccup protested. “I mean we forget this all happened!”

“Excuse me,” Fishlegs spoke, matter of factly. “Dagur and I have come up with a solution.”

“What ever it is, I’m not going to like it.” Snotlout pouted.

“Snotlout, you don’t get to tell anyone.”

“Knew it.”

“But…” And Fishlegs stepped up and whispered in his ear. Snotlout’s expression jumped between sour, to intrigued, to delighted.

“Oh ho ho, I like that!”

“What? What’s happening?!” Hiccup begged.

Dagur, Fishlegs, and Snotlout all smiled and said in unison. “ **It’s a surprise!** ”

“That’s what I was afraid you’d say…”

So the subject was dropped for the moment, and things continued as they usually did on the Edge. Except, Hiccup was on high alert 100%. Especially around Astrid.

He had this nagging feeling in his gut that she wasn’t being honest about last night, but of course, he couldn’t prove it. She was avoiding his eyes and keeping their words short.

Which was fine with him and his hangover. When things were clear, he snuck back to his hut to get a few minutes of shut eye.

Hours passed in the quiet room. Toothless lazily napped on the floor, content to snooze the day away.

But not everything could be so wonderful.

“Hiccup! Hiccup! Wake up! There’s an emergency!” Fishlegs was shouting and shaking him.

“Huh-uh? What? Okay…I’m up!” He blinked heavily to rid himself of the fog in his brain and hurried after Fishlegs.

They arrived at the clubhouse, only to see everyone standing around in different states of amusement, however, this was all glazed over by the half hung over, half asleep Hiccup. “What’s going on?”

There was a familiar little song near the look out, and Hiccup glanced over to investigate.

He was greeted by a happy looking Death Song.

“Garf?” He wondered.

Before he could consider anything, he was being shoved forward, towards Astrid. She also tumbled forward and collided with him. Before either could regain their balance, goo was covering them, and then hardening. They had been trapped in Death Song amber, facing each other, and nearly nose to nose.

“What!” Hiccup shouted with a blush.

“That could not have gone any smoother if we tried,” stated Heather with a smirk.

“You guys!” Hiccup wriggled in the trap, but it was no use, they were coated from shoulders to thighs.

“Alright, funny joke, but this isn’t exactly comfortable, so can you let us go?” Astrid asked more politely.

“Oh you know, we would…but Hiccup’s just dying to tell you something.”

“Don’t you dare!” Hiccup barked.

“Oh I won’t.” Snotlout grinned, “but you will.”

“I will not! This is mutiny!”

“Fine, you don’t want to confess, that’s fine. We’ll make sure you two stay well fed and hydrated, but if you want to be free, you have to say it.”

“Hiccup, just spit it out,” Astrid exasperated.

“A good chief never gives into blackmail!” He declared, standing tall. Or trying to, given his position.

“You’re going to let Astrid suffer for your stubbornness? Wow, not cool.” Tuff snickered.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, their noses brushing. “Back me up here, will you?”

She rolled her eyes. “Hiccup makes a good point. As the leader, he can’t let you get away with you twisting his arm to get whatever it is you want.”

“That’s fine,” Snotlout looked at his fingernails, polishing them on his shirt. “We’ll just keep on twisting. We can wait all day.”

Hiccup groaned. “Can you just kill me now?”

“Okay, is this something he’s supposed to tell _me_?” Astrid asked. “Because maybe he’ll say it if you all go away.”

Hiccup blushed and turned his head away.

“Okay sure, but how will we know for sure that he said it if we don’t hear it ourselves.”

“This is humiliating.” Hiccup noted, with a sigh.

Astrid gave him a half-smile. “Hey, look. Whatever it is, I promise I won’t judge. No laughing, no teasing, nothing. Okay?”

Hiccup sighed again, a defeated look fluttering over his face. “I’m never telling anyone anything ever again.”

Astrid scooted her foot over to rub against his, it was the only comforting thing she could do, considering her whole body was pressed against his.

Finally, Hiccup swallowed and raised his head. His nose brushed against hers and his face was flushed, but goddamnit, there was determination in his eyes. “Astrid.”

Everyone was silent in anticipation and Astrid could feel his heart hammering against her chest.

“I…I’m in love with you.”

“Oh.” Oh? _Oh!?_ That was the best she could do? He had just laid his heart out on the line for her and she might as well have just stabbed it with a knife. But she suddenly understood why it was so hard for him to confess, having everyone looking at her right now, able to see into her heart? It was awful. Of course she loved him too. She had figured that out long ago, but she didn’t want to say it now, not like this.

A few seconds passed by in silence, as the two just stared at each other with growing blushes.

Snotlout winced. “Well, that was painful. But a deals a deal. Who’s got the Nightmare Gel?”

The duo stood in silence as their friends worked to get them free, and the second they were, Hiccup took of running.

“Hey wait!” Astrid called back, in vain.

He ran to his hut and disappeared inside for only a moment, only to rocket out on Toothless and into the sky.

“Hiccup!” She cried out, hoping that he would turn around. But he didn’t. And it was likely he wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon.

Astrid spun around on her heel, glaring at their friends. “Well, geniuses?! Is that what you wanted!?”

Snotlout scoffed. “He’s just being a baby.”

Astrid stomped on his foot, which he grabbed tenderly while hopping around. “This isn’t a joke! We’re not children anymore! If he has feeling for me, then he should be allowed to tell me on his own, when he’s ready!”

Heather, who had been a major player in this plan, crossed her arms. “And what about you? You’re reaction didn’t help.”

“I didn’t know what to say! I didn’t have all morning to plan out my reaction!”

“So…” Fishlegs began. “What were you going to say to him?”

“I don’t know! I love him too! I haven’t gotten any farther then that!”

Their smirking faces did not help her cause, and she only blushed further.

“To be honest,” began Dagur. “It’s pretty obvious you two like each other. It’s been obvious since…well, when we were enemies. Like, _way_ back. It was just…getting really annoying.”

She sighed and squeezed her arm. “Yeah…that’s part of Hiccup’s charm. He’s a dragon expert, and a master blacksmith…but forget anything else.” She sighed again, calming her nerves. “Alright. We’ll sort this out. Don’t bother him anymore about it.”

—

Hiccup finally returned when his head stopped throbbing and his heartache was dulled. He was being foolish, he knew. Obviously, Astrid wanted to say something more to him then just ‘oh’ but he had run off instead.

That was humiliating. He would have rather paraded around in his underwear than go through that again.

Oh well. Tonight, he’d go to bed, and toss and turn. In the morning, he’d find Astrid before her run and tell her to forget about it. Hopefully she would. She was kind to him like that. Any other person, and she would have kicked their ass. Did she just have a soft spot for him? Pity because of his leg? No…respect for her future chief? Probably. Whatever the case, she made it clear that she didn’t feel the same.

Once they landed, Toothless nuzzled against his rider, and then gestured towards the stables.

“Go ahead bud, you’ve been flying all day. Eat, drink, be merry…”

The Nightfury knew his rider well, and picked up on his funk. But now, he was doing better, and Toothless would have to leave him alone.

The two friends parted as Hiccup went into his hut. He left the door open a bit so Toothless could return later. He undid his armor and shucked of his boot, then when he was in bed, he undid his leg and laid it on the table. Tonight, he wanted to be as comfortable as possible, and just sleep.

It seemed like Astrid had other plans, however.

She pulled the covers off of him.

“Gah! A-A-Astrid!? What are—what! You…” He trailed off, seeing her state of dress.

She was only in her underwear and bindings. But she had this little smirk on her face as she hushed him. “I’m in Hiccup’s hut!” She giggled.

His mouth opened and closed like a guppy. “Are you—Are you _mocking me_!?”

A malicious look crossed her face. “I’m going to show you what you did to me last night.”

“Nooo…” he cried. “Astrid why? Haven’t I been humiliated enough today!?”

“No yelling, only cuddles.” She spoke childishly, just like he had.

He winced. “This is cruel.”

“I love you, Hiccup…I really dooo…” She sang, putting her knee on the bed. “I wanna sleep with Hiccup!” She wiggled her rear just like he had.

Hiccup covered his flushed face with his hands. “Oh gods…”

She climbed on him and wrapped her arms around him like an octopus. “Shhhnuggle…”

“Astrid! Please don’t do this to me!”

She pushed against his chest and looked down in his eyes. “Hiccup, I love you to Valhalla and back. I want you to be my husband. I would fight a hundred Red Deaths just to be with you.”

“Nooo…” he whined. “Did I really say that? Ugh…”

She pouted and returned to her childish tone. “You don’t love me back?”

He wriggled away from her. This honestly hurt, and he didn’t know why she was telling him all of this. “Astrid…”

She rubbed her face in his chest. “Soft boobies!”

“NO!” He near shouted. “I did not! Please tell me I didn’t!”

“No kiss goodnight?” She pouted again.

His heart pounded hard. Would she—? “I…”

“Just one…?” She leaned closer, closing her eyes slightly.

Hiccup licked his lips. Oh how badly he wanted to meet her, how badly he wanted to kiss her on his own. She was so close! Surely, surely…He leaned up slightly and caught her mouth with his own. A chaste kiss, lasting a few heartbeats, but it was enough. He began to pull away.

But true to the drunk Hiccup character, Astrid chased after those lips and eased him back down to the bed.

“Ast-hmph!” Hiccup hummed out as she kissed him, harder, sweeter, hotter. She urged him on, flicking her tongue against his lips and begging for access.

Hiccup was helpless and just let himself be swept up into the moment. Who cared if she didn’t love him back? He’d take these kisses and savor them forever.

She sucked on his tongue, much like he did to her, and mewled against his lips. Finally, she pulled away with a pop and migrated over to his neck. Her tongue lapped against his skin, making him pant.

“Okay…okay…you win.” He breathed. “Whatever you want, you’ve got me…just please end this torture.”

Astrid ceased her licking and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “That was torture?”

After a moment of catching his breath, he answered. “If you don’t feel the same way…”

“Hiccup, we just made out in your bed, and I’m only in my underwear. How can you still think I don’t love you?”

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. “But you—in the—‘oh’?”

“I panicked.” She admitted, running her hand down his torso. “I knew exactly what it felt like. Having this very private emotion you only want to share with one person…and then suddenly having to say it in front of all your friends? It was…just too much. I’m sorry I hurt you, Hiccup.”

His smile was genuine and warm. “Well, when you say it like that…”

She laid down beside him, and for a moment, they just looked at each other. “Why did you wait so long to tell me?”

He shrugged slightly, and admitted, “as the son of the chief…my pick in a bride has a lot of responsibilities. She becomes one of the most powerful people in the village, but she also has a lot of restrictions. She has to have a child, she has to present herself like a lady…these are just things that I couldn’t see me forcing on you. I never want to force anything on you.” He took her hand gently and intertwined their fingers. “Except for when I’m drunk, apparently.”

She hummed, “If I didn’t want it, I could have pushed you away. You weren’t being very forceful.”

That was reassuring, at least. He sighed in relief. “I meant to tell you I liked you when it was still just a crush…several years ago. But the longer I waited, the stronger it grew. I was waiting for the perfect moment…but…it seems like the others decided to make that moment for me.”

Astrid scooted closer so she could wrap her arms around him. “Hiccup, I’ve liked you for a long time. You should know, since I kissed you after you woke up?”

“Heh,” he blanched. “Yeah…I tend to be a pessimist with things like that…”

“I know what the chief’s wife has to do, and honestly, I’ve been planning for it for a while…”

He sat up and looked at her with wide eyes. “You have?”

“I even asked your dad about it.”

“No!” He said aghast. “You didn’t!”

She giggled. “I did, and he approves.”

All the tension in his body left at that moment, as he returned her hug tightly and squeezed her to him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe.”

“Did I really rub my face against your breasts and say ’soft boobies’?”

“Yeah, you wanna do it again?”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521295) by [FateCharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateCharms/pseuds/FateCharms)




End file.
